Thirio
by kindakrazymess
Summary: The Ghost crew decides to take a little break, and much to Ezra's displeasure, everyone decides on a beach. Little do they know an ancient beast still lurks in the water where they swim.
1. Chapter 1

**I should NOT be starting another story...I already have like...3 or four I need to keep up with!**

**Meh too bad heres another :)**

**Warnings: child abuse mentioned, suggestive themes maybe, blood and gore :)**

**Don't worry i'll give a warning before I get too...gross on the blood and stuff **

**Please Review!**

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Our crew deserves a break."

"Hera-"

"Stop whining and group everyone up. We'll decide on a location as a team." Hera commanded, walking away.

Kanan groaned before picking up his intercom.

"What about...a trip to the movies?" Sabine suggested.

"We would never decide on a movie." Zeb rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we could totally pick a movie if we had to." Sabine shrugged.

"I would want to see a romantic comedy. Anyone else?" Hera said.

"Action." Zeb said.

"Adventure." Kanan sighed.

"Well I like mystery. Ezra, what movie genre would you want to see?" Sabine turned to Ezra, was a slumped in a chair.

"I dunno." Ezra yawned.

"I mean, whats your favorite type of movie?" Sabine asked impatiently.

"I've never been to the movies." Ezra admitted.

Sabine raised a brow. "Seriously?"

Ezra shrugged. "What? A movie can add up to 30-40 credits! Why would I waste money to see a movie when I needed food."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"A beach?" Hera suggested.

Sabine perked up. "Yeah!"

Kanan shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Zeb smiled a little, "That would be fun."

Ezra just sunk deeper into his chair.

"Majority rules! Beach it is." Sabine grinned.

"I know a great little beach on Lothal." Kanan commented.

_'Perfect!' _Ezra groaned to himself.

"You okay kid? You've been quiet this whole time." Kanan asked Ezra, concerned.

"Hm? Oh, uh, i'm fine." Ezra responded quickly, looking down.

"You sure? Your never this quiet." Kanan asked again.

"Yeah, you usually complain." Zeb snickered.

Ezra shot Zeb a death glare. "I'm fine Kanan."

"Lothal beach it is then." Hera crossed her arms, satisfied.

Ezra shut the door to the bathroom and locked it.

_No no no no! A beach?! Out of all the places they could've picked...a beach!_

Ezra looked up at his reflection. "Maybe they're not too bad anymore."

With a grimace, Ezra slowly slid off his shirt and tossed it into a heap on the counter.

He immediately cringed when he saw himself bare chested.

His back was covered in long scars, better known as old whipping marks. His chest and stomach were the same, but right across the middle of his chest were the symbols: 741B

741B had been burned into his chest, like he had been branded.

"I can't hide these...And I definitely won't...can't tell them about these...just...just stay on land. Don't go in the water for anything."

"Come in the water Ezra!"

"No way."

"Come on kid."

"No."

Kanan groaned with annoyance. Everyone was in the water...except Ezra.

Kanan had a pair of black swim trunks on, Zeb had a navy pair. Hera wore a maroon one piece and Sabine had a pair of light blue shorts and a blue and black striped tankini top on.

Even Chopper was floating on the water...well, on a floaty of course.

But Ezra...he had a pair of black sweatpants on and a white shirt on. The kid refused to come in the water. When the crew unboarded the ship, Ezra basically had a panic attack. He had yelled why they had chosen Thirio Cove, which he kept raging about was not safe. Ezra looked so uneasy when the crew ignored his pleas and got in the water anyway.

Kanan didn't understand. When he was Ezra's age, and had the chance to just go swimming and have fun instead of training, he would have grabbed it. But Ezra refused to get in the water at all.

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Let 'im be, Kanan."

Kanan sighed. "I'm going to talk to him first."

The rest of the crew resumed tossing around a beach ball in the air while Kanan went and sat down next to Ezra.

"Kanan..." Ezra groaned.

"Ezra, whats wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you wanna go in the water?" Kanan asked gently.

"I...I can't swim?" Ezra said, voice raising a bit.

Kanan shook his head. "Sorry kid not buying it. I've seen you swim before."

Ezra looked down. "I dunno...I've never really had good experiences with water."

"What do you mean?" Kanan narrowed his eyes.

Ezra sighed. "I mean, when I was on my own, I didn't always gets away smoothly. Sometimes...sometimes bad people did bad things to me."

Kanan's heart sank a little. "L-Like what?"

"Like...shoving my head into a bucket of water until I couldn't breathe..." Ezra admitted with a huff.

"Ezra! Why didn't you say anything before?" Kanan questioned, eyes incredibly wide.

Ezra tightened his fist. "It never really came up."

"Well...thats the past. Part of being a Jedi is being able to move on. Come in the water with me, nothing bad will happen, I promise." Kanan assured.

"If this was basically any other water, sure, i'd try. But this beach is Thirio Cove. I've lived on Lothal my entire life, and i've heard more than one story on why no one ever comes here."

Kanan snorted, "What, that old legend about the giant beast? Thats just an old tale."

Ezra eyed him, "I've seen pictures and old drawings! I'm not going in that water."

"Come on Ezra. I don't sense any life sources in the water besides our crew, some plants, and some fish."

"Y-You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Ezra closed his eyes tightly for a moment before nodding slowly.

Kanan stepped into the water knee deep.

He turned back and saw Ezra standing hesitantly at the water's edge.

"Don't worry, its a little cold at first, but you'll get used to it." Kanan reassured.

Ezra bit his lip, "Thanks, but thats not what i'm worrying about."

Kanan cringed a little but continued stepping forward.

Ezra took a deep breath and entered the water up to his hip. As soon as he felt himself be half submerged, his started panicking.

Kanan saw the nervous look on is padawan's face. "Your fine Ezra. Just keep walking."

Ezra nodded again, blue eyes wide.

He was soon up to mid chest in the water. "I-I don't really want to go any farther, Kanan."

Kanan nodded. "Thats okay. This is a good distance for now. I'm proud of you though."

Ezra gave him a small smile.

Suddenly a beach ball smacked Ezra in the face.

"Hey!" Ezra complained, rubbing his cheek.

Sabine pointed at Zeb and Zeb pointed at Sabine. Hera just stood in the water, a annoyed, but amused look on her face.

"Ok really? Who threw that?" Kanan asked suspiciously.

"It was Zeb!"

"Wh-No! It was Sabine!"

Hera snorted in laughter.

Suddenly a beach ball was thrown in the air, hitting Zeb on the nose, bouncing off of his face, then smacking Sabine in the noise then dropping into the water, splashing all three of them.

Kanan turned around, seeing Ezra with his arm still extended from the throw.

Kanan laughed, "Heh, nice one kid!"

Zeb wiped water from his face. "I'm gunna kill that kid!"

"I'll join you!" Sabine seethed, squeezing water from her bangs.

Hera splashed both Zeb and Sabine, soaking them.

"Hera!" Both whined.

"Stop being babies you started it." Hera scolded.

Zeb responded by splashing Sabine.

Sabine splashed Zeb.

Zeb splashed everyone.

"Splash war!" Sabine shrieked.

Something lurked in the water.

It was the last of its kind.

The creature had a tail that was easily 10 ft by itself, pointy ridges running from head to tail tip. Dark green, black and gray scales ran down its body. It had the beady gold eyes, inspecting everything around itself. The snout was skinny and long, about three feet in length. Jagged, sharp teeth hanging out, easily capable of ripping open flesh and breaking bones.

Long ago, when people lived around the body of water, there were hundreds of these creatures. The locals had given the creature the name of Thirio, which translated into: beast. The locals around the water kept being attacked by these water monsters, and as a result, left.

Without their main source of meat, the Thirio slowly began to die out, the only source of food the few fish in the water.

Soon the hundreds of feared Thirio became one.

And that one was hungry-no...starving.

**Thirio=Beast in greek (cause i'm so darn clever)**

**Just imagine the Thirio as a giant Gharial or crocodile **

**the scars and stuff will be explained later!**

**Please review if you want this to continue, or have any suggestions! **

**Thanks you all :)**

**-Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and favored and junk :)**

**Just to clear it up, Ezra went in the water with his shirt and pants on. **

**Anyhoo - this chapter is kinda short, but it moves things along **

**please enjoy and review!**

The Thirio had its mouth open, only to close shut every few minutes, trapping the few foolish fish that were passing through.

The beast sat on a rock, submerged in water, only its golden eyes peaking out. Thick reeds surrounded the creature, hiding it from sight.

The Thirio was about to open his jaws once more when he felt a large vibration in the water.

The creature cocked its head a bit. What was that? An wild cat?

Then the monster heard loud noises...human shrieking. The Thirio's eyes widened. Humans...he hadn't had a human encounter in over a hundred years! The thought of this prey was enough for the beast.

The Thirio pushed off from its hiding place and slinked to the bottom of the water, slowly swimming towards the sound and movement.

After about only two minutes of swimming, the Thirio saw what he had felt and heard.

There was five body signatures above him.

To his right, deeper in the water, was three being. He sensed one large male...not human. The Thirio shook his head. He couldn't take down something of that size...plus it wasn't even a human.

Then he sensed a female. She wasn't...exactly human...but she also looked to big.

The Thirio was very out of practice from hunting. For the past century all it had had to do for food was lay down and open his mouth.

Blinking, the water monster concentrated on the other presence.

It was a smaller female...human. But she was next to the two larger presences. And he was sure the large male could take him down if needed.

With a growl, the Thirio turned towards the last two signatures in the water, closer to the shore.

He felt a...adult male. No! He didn't know if he could take down an adult...at least, if they put up enough fight. The monster quickly read the last presence in the water.

A child! It was a small, male, human.

Perfect.

And with only the adult next to him...the Thirio was sure he could take down the child with the element of surprise. After all, everyone in the water felt confident and happy...but the child...the Thirio sensed distress and anxiety radiating off of him.

With his mind set, the Thirio charged.

**ohhhhh the shiz is about to go down!**

**-Shelby **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy :)**

**If previous chapters sometimes have kinda choppy ****transitions: sorry. I just realized my new section thingy ISN'T working...so i put in a little new thing, so hopefully that works :/**

**Anyhoot-**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favored and junk - you guys rule **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a wee bit of blood, so if any of you feel sick at the sick of blood - there is a quick summary at the end of this chapter. But its not too bad, there will be worse no doubt :)**

The Ghost crew was now in a full on splash war.

Kanan grinned as he took a rock from the sandy water bottom, then hurled it towards Zeb, splashing the Lasat.

"Your so gonna get it now!" Zeb raged, deflecting a wave from Hera.

Kanan felt at ease. He felt everyone's force signatures...they all felt happy...and Ezra's was slowly going toward happy...but the Jedi could still feel Ezra felt a little nervous.

Suddenly Kanan felt Ezra yelp, and his feelings went from slightly scared to completely afraid.

"Ezra, you okay?" Kanan asked, turning towards his padawan.

Ezra had a panicky look on his face. "Something swam by me I swear!"

Kanan rolled his eyes. "It was probably just a...just a fish." In the middle of his sentence, Kanan felt another presence in the water. This one was...a animal of sorts...but ancient, old, large...and dangerous.

Kanan ignored the large splash the soaked him, and the taunting from the rest of his crew behind him.

"Get out of the water." Kanan murmured at first, still processing information.

Ezra backed up a little, getting closer to the tall reeds behind him. "Uh Kanan?"

Kanan suddenly snapped back into reality. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WATER! NOW!"

Everyone's face went confused. Kanan didn't sound angry...he sounded...fearful, scared.

Sabine, Hera and Zeb began to quickly move to shore. Hera pulling the floaty Chopper was on behind her and onto the dry sand.

Kanan turned towards Ezra to command him to the beach.

Then Kanan felt the ancient and dangerous presence coming toward them...no...directly towards Ezra.

Before Kanan could say or do anything, Ezra flew backwards, like someone pulled him down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ezra screamed, his voice terrified, full of fear...and pain.

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled, eyes wide.

Ezra was gone with an instant, he had been dragged under.

Kanan looked at the surface of the water for a split second before diving after his padawan.

Zeb, Hera and Sabine all stood on the shore, dripping wet, cold, but paralyzed in shock, concern and fear.

To the crew's horror, the surface of water where Ezra had gone down, was turning red...from blood.

Hera snapped out of her daze first. It had only been about five seconds since Kanan went under, and there was already blood showing in the water...and it was a lot.

"Ch-Chop go ready the med bay." Hera commanded, voice shaky.

Chopper wheeled off into the Ghost without a single complaint.

Sabine grabbed her blaster gun from the ground and pointed it at the water surface, waiting for the unknown to come.

-0-

The Thirio had grabbed Ezra's right shin, then yanked him under water.

The beast intended on drowning the boy first, then feeding on him. The Thirio would have normally just attacked the child, then while he was bleeding to death, eaten him. But, the monster hadn't actually hunted in over a century. It was so use to just laying in one place and waiting for small defenseless fish to come by.

But a human was a different story.

A human was smart, and sometimes had weapons, or would try to fight back.

The Thirio knew if he just dragged the boy under water, he would be focused on breathing, then drown.

That made for a easy meal.

The beast had rammed into the boy, and when he was unbalanced, grabbed his lower right leg and pulled him to the bottom of the lake.

-0-

At first Ezra was surprised.

Suddenly Kanan yelled at everyone to get out of the water...then something came up behind him and slammed into him. He felt himself fall onto his back and into the water.

Then Ezra felt something dig into his leg. Sharp...but not like a knife. It burned...but now like a lightsaber. It was like tiny daggers in rows had shoved themselves into his shin, then pulled, dragging him deeper into the water.

-0-

Kanan felt so many things all at once.

Panic. Fear. Regret.

All he saw was the Ezra being dragged into the water.

Kanan was not losing his padawan.

Without more than a second of Ezra being pulled under, Kanan dove after him.

**Summary for the gore sensitive folks:**

**Kanan senses something moving from the reeds, tells everyone to get onto beach. Hera, Zeb and Sabine make it to the shore and just as Kanan turns to Ezra, something grabs Ezra's right leg and pulls him down **

**Please review :)**

**-Shelby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :)**

**_Italics _****= flash back **

**this chapter...is kinda weird...haha idk**

**not TOO much gore in this, but if you can't stand the mention of blood: summary at bottom **

Ezra screamed.

He felt his chest tightening already, waiting for a breath of air. He looked down and saw a set of jaws clamped down on his leg, piercing the muscle and tissue of the limb.

He then focused on what was dragging him down to the bottom of the lake.

It was a huge beast, easily 20 feet long. The shape of its body...and the colors...Ezra realized what the creature was.

-0-

_There was a mural painted on the side of a garden wall in the city park. It showed a beast lurking at the bottom of a pool of water, tall reeds at the top. Ezra remembered staring at the painting one day when he was nine. A old man had come up to him._

_The old man sat at the bench next to Ezra. "Lookin' at the Thirio?"_

"_Huh?" Young Ezra questioned. _

"_The Thirio. The giant monster." The old man said. _

"_The-The Th-Th-rree-o?" Ezra sounded out, confused._

"_Thur-e-oh." The old man spelled out. _

"_Thurreo...Thirio." Ezra repeated, unsure of himself._

_The man nodded slowly. "It still lives on Lothal."_

_Ezra's eyes widened. "Nuh uh!"_

"_Yup...what did you think Thirio Bay was named after?"_

_Ezra was quiet for a moment. _

"_Don't you worry yourself sick, lad. It never leaves the water." _

_Ezra nodded slowly and stood up._

"_Go home boy." The man sighed, waving Ezra off. _

_Again, Ezra silently nodded. He picked up his pack and started walking away. _

"_Hey kid." _

_Ezra spun around. _

"_Neveh' go in that lake, okay?" _

_Ezra responded, hands shaking. "Of course."_

-0-

Ezra clawed at the beast, pounding at its eyes.

The set of golden eyes seemed unfazed. Ezra's scratching and punching only made the rows of teeth sink into his leg more.

With a grunt of desperation, Ezra grasped the bottom and top jaw and tried to pry it open. It was no use though. Ezra was exhausted. He was very quickly running out of air, and thrashing around wasn't helping his oxygen level.

Ezra was losing blood too. He could feel himself getting light headed, whether from pain, blood loss or not enough air was unsure.

Ezra suddenly felt something grab onto his left arm. At first he panicked, but then realized it was a hand.

Kanan was there.

**Summary for you sensitive folks :**

**Ezra realizes what the creature that grabbed him is because of old legends he heard on Lothal. Ezra loses a lot of blood, and is running out of air. Then...BOOM! Kanan is there :)**

**Please review :)**

**-Shelby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :)**

**Thank you all who reviewed and favorited and junk :)**

**And to those who are just reading without reviewing or following or anything...:P**

**This chapter gets a lil more intense. So, if you can't stand blood or sadness...there is brief summary at bottom so yup**

**Enjoy!**

The Thirio ignored the boy's hits. The child kept trying to poke his eyes, which did annoy the beast. But he kept pulling the boy under, fixed on getting his meal.

Much to the beast's surprise, his jaw was suddenly burst open.

It wasn't a pair of hands the had pried his mouth open...it was something...powerful and unseen.

The Thirio was suddenly pushed back, back into the tall reeds he had been in, far away from the humans.

-0-

Kanan grabbed Ezra's left shoulder. Without even thinking, Kanan used the force and the Thirio's jaws snapped open. With a pushing motion of his hand, the beast flew backwards.

Kanan turned towards Ezra.

Ezra wasn't moving. His eyes were closed, his fingertips and lips were blue. Blood continued to seep from his right leg.

Kanan scooped Ezra up and propelled himself upwards to the surface.

He swam as fast as he could with Ezra in his arms to the shore, Zeb meeting him halfway there and pulling both padawan and Jedi to sand.

Hera and Sabine rushed to their side.

Zeb had disappeared back into the Ghost to assist Chopper.

"I-Is he breathing?" Sabine asked, face pale.

Kanan pushed Ezra's head back and put his ear to the boy's mouth and listened for a moment.

"No!" Kanan yelled.

Kanan held Ezra's head back and pinched the child's nose. Taking a deep breath, Kanan quickly delivered five breaths, performing CPR.

Ezra still didn't respond.

Cursing under his breath, Kanan put his hands together on Ezra's chest and pushed down thirty times quickly.

Ezra still didn't respond.

Kanan quickly delivered two more breaths and then began another thirty compressions.

Ezra still wasn't breathing.

Sabine buried her face in Hera's shoulder, sobbing.

Another two breaths, then thirty compressions.

"Ezra please! No, no, no, no, no...please Ezra..." Kanan cried, desperate.

Kanan began another two breaths.

Half way through his compressions, Ezra lurched forwards.

"Ezra!" Hera screamed, Sabine clinging onto her shoulder.

Ezra sputtered water, coughing too. The boy gasped for air, face slowly returning to a normal color.

Ezra collapsed onto the sand again, however, still barely awake, but breathing.

Ezra's eyes fluttered open and closed, his eyes dazed.

"Ka-n-nan..." Ezra murmured, dizzy and confused.

"Its okay...your gonna be okay." Kanan assured, not allowing the panic to show in his voice.

"I...I don't wan-na die..." Ezra stuttered, coughing a little.

Kanan's face paled. "Y-Your not going to die Ezra. You g-gonna be alright."

Suddenly Zeb came running from the Ghost. "MED BAY READY!"

With a grunt, Kanan picked Ezra up in his arms bridal style, one arm in the crook of Ezra's legs and one arm wrapped around his back and shoulders.

Kanan then ran faster than he had ever run before towards the med bay.

**...i'm sooo sorry Ezra...Kanan...everyone...sorry not sorry XD**

**I am sorry I leave cliff hangers though :/ I hate when a chapter ends with a cliff hanger for something I'm reading...so sorry**

**Please Review they mean more than the world to me!**

**Round of applause please for my little sister Maya, who took a CPR class for children last year and told me how CPR is performed on kids. I guess Ezra is still a kid technically...plus he's gotta be small if he fits through all of those vents **

**:)**

**-Shelby **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay new chapter! Over fifty reviews! 19 favorites and over 30 follows! Thank you everyone!**

***throws confetti in air and hands out cake...or whatever food you like***

**You guys rule :)**

**Enjoy!**

"Its okay...your gonna be okay." Kanan assured, not allowing the panic to show in his voice.

"I...I don't wan-na die..." Ezra stuttered, coughing a little.

Kanan's face paled. "Y-Your not going to die Ezra. You g-gonna be alright."

Suddenly Zeb came running from the Ghost. "MED BAY READY!"

With a grunt, Kanan picked Ezra up in his arms bridal style, one arm in the crook of Ezra's legs and one arm wrapped around his back and shoulders.

Kanan then ran faster than he had ever run before towards the med bay.

As soon as Kanan got to the med bay of the Ghost, he gently laid Ezra on the closest bed.

Hera and Sabine right behind him. Hera began cutting the pant leg from his right leg at the mid thigh.

Sabine had grabbed a cloth and was cleaning the shredded skin and tissue with isoprophyl alcohol. **(the stuff to disinfect)**

Kanan just stood staring at Ezra, not moving.

"Kanan."

"Kanan."

"Kanan!"

Kanan snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"Step back." Hera commanded, pushing Kanan back lightly.

Hera and Sabine both knew how to treat medical situations, and Kanan wasn't helping at all.

Zeb pulled Kanan back and into a chair across the room.

"Ezra...He-...He-" Kanan stuttered, eyes unfocused.

Zeb blocked his view of the kid. "D-Don't worry about the kid...hes gonna be fine."

Kanan was in a daze though. The past few minutes events just kept playing in his mind over and over.

Zeb winced at the lost expression of Kanan's face.

"Why don't you go take a shower?' Zeb prodded.

Kanan was absolutely covered in mud, sand and blood.

Kanan shook his head.

Zeb sighed. The Jedi wasn't leaving his padawan.

Zeb grabbed a towel and wet it with water. He gently dabbed it on Kanan's face, wiping away some of the blood smears. Kanan was unfazed, he didn't even flinch.

Suddenly Sabine called from where she was working. "Can one of you grab me Ezra's health file?"

Zeb nodded and went into the filing cabinet quickly, pulling out the box of crew's health records.

Sabine basically snatched Ezra's file from the box and skimmed it quickly.

She mumbled to herself, reading. She suddenly looked up. She started digging through all of the other crew's files, opening each one and reading something specific. She shook her head until she read Kanan's.

"Kanan," Sabine almost commanded "You and Ezra have the same blood type, I need you to do a blood transfusion for him."

Kanan jumped up from his dazed state and rushed towards Sabine. Sabine's hand shook a little as she plunged a iv needle into Kanan's arm. She straightened out the thin tube then put the other side of the tube into Ezra's arm.

Blood began to quickly fill the tube, streaming from the Jedi to Padawan.

Sabine pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. "Sit Kanan. Your gonna feel dizzy in a while."

Kanan nodded, sitting in the chair. He stared at Ezra's face, his eyes closed, unconscious.

Kanan shook his head and began listening to Sabine and Hera.

"...-might have to." Hera said.

"But he would lose to much blood, we don't have enough donor blood." Sabine argued.

Both women glanced at Kanan.

"But if we don't do it, it'll all rush to his leg, and the wounded are too big to clot, he'll bleed to death." Hera bit her lip.

"I know...lets just try stitching it for now, and if the platelets don't clot, we'll just amputate his leg."

Kanan jumped a little. "What?! Amputate!?"

He knew Ezra was hurt, but...amputation...

"No we _can't_ do that to him." Kanan

Hera pursed her lips. "I don't want him to lose his leg and less than you do! But...we have to think about whats better, him losing a leg and living, or keeping a leg and being buried!"

Kanan buried his face in his hands but was silent.

Hera took a deep breath. "Sabine, hand me a needle."

Sabine noddle and handed Hera a threaded medical needle.

A small groan interrupted her.

"Oh gods...Ezra is awake." Hera gasped.

Kanan cupped Ezra's face in his hands, arms shaking.

"Kid!" Kanan yelled, eyes wide.

Ezra's eyes opened slowly, his gaze focusing on Kanan. He groaned softly in pain.

"What happen..." Ezra mumbled, blinking.

Kanan flinched. Did he...not remember?

"Something bit you, but y-your gonna be alright...just-just hold on." Kanan spoke gently.

Ezra tried to sit up but Kanan pushed him back down. "J-Just stay down Ezra."

Kanan turned toward Hera and Sabine. "Can't you give him something to make it not hurt?"

Hera shook her head. "What we have won't be enough, or work fast enough. We also never ran any tests to what his blood might negatively react to, the last thing we need is his body going into shock."

"So you have to stitch him up while hes awake?!" Kanan yelled, upset.

"Its for the best! Hopefully he goes unconscious again. But I need you and Zeb to hold him down while we work.

Kanan felt his stomach churn. He...He had to hold down his padawan while his leg was being stitched up.

Kanan vaguely nodded. He grabbed Ezra's left arm and shoulder tightly. Zeb came onto the other side and held down Ezra's right side.

"Ka-...Kana-...wha's happen'n..." Ezra slurred, confused.

Kanan wiped away a streak of blood from Ezra's forehead. "Your gonna be okay kid...just hold on."

"Wh-Why does m-my leg hurt?" Ezra asked, a sweat working up on his brow.

Kanan's throat felt dry, "Somethin' bit you kid...we're just gonna stitch you up, and you'll be all better, all right?"

"M'kay." Ezra coughed again.

"Ready?" Sabine asked.

Hera and Zeb nodded.

Kanan reluctantly nodded as well.

"Okay Ezra, just try to stay calm, take deep breaths, this is going to hurt a little." Hera guided.

Ezra nodded slowly.

Hera laced the needle through Ezra's skin.

**...cliffhanger? Yeah I know, I hate myself too haha XD**

**Review please :)**

**-Shelby **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi folks! OVER 70 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

**Paint the Wolf: Blueberry is literally the best nickname for Ezra ever i'll have to use that later on haha**

**Summary at bottom for easily sickened people!**

**Star Wars Rebels does not belong to me, neither do its characters. Except the Thirio. He's mine :) At least I have a blood thirsty beast on my side. **

**Enjoy and review!**

"Ready?" Sabine asked.

Hera and Zeb nodded.

Kanan reluctantly nodded as well.

"Okay Ezra, just try to stay calm, take deep breaths, this is going to hurt a little." Hera guided.

Ezra nodded slowly.

Hera laced the needle through Ezra's skin.

Ezra nearly jumped out of the bed.

Hera winced and began to sew faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ezra screamed in complete agony.

Kanan had to stand to hold the boy. At first he felt slightly dizzy, but then was fully focused on holding Ezra down.

The kid's strength was impressive, he thrashed around, arms and legs trying to flail around.

Sabine held the boy's left leg down, and his right was strapped tightly to the table.

Hera stitched as fast as she could, but it would still take a while for her to finish. She winced as she kept pulling and tugging mangled flesh into place.

"Hera!" Kanan yelled through grit teeth.

"Almost done..." Hera said, tying the knot at the end of the wound.

Ezra stopped thrashing around as much as soon as Hera stopped.

The unfortunate boy lay on the med bay, still soaking wet, blood covered, sand and dirt smears on him, sweat dripping down the side of his face. He was breathing uneven, almost gasping for air. His eyes had been wide open, but were now slowly closing.

Hera stood up, her face pale and her hands shaking. Her hands were coated in blood. The Twi'lek peeled off her rubber gloves and threw them away, Sabine quickly did the same.

Hera began detaching the tubing from Kanan.

"Woah what are you doing?! The kid still needs me!" Kanan fought, eyes wide.

Hera shook her head stubbornly, "No, he needs you healthy. You have already given about 2 pints of blood, any more and you'll suffer the consequences."

"The consequences? A person my size could probably lose twice that before fainting! He _needs _it Hera!"

"I said no Kanan. Ezra isn't losing any more blood, he still had feeling in his leg, which is good. That means he might not need his leg-" Hera glanced at Ezra and lowered her voice, "amputated."

Kanan rubbed his face and groaned. "Fine, but we need to go on a run to get medical supplies...now."

Sabine nodded, stepping in. "I agree. We're too unprepared. We need sleeping and pain meds, more disinfectant..."

"It'd be good to also try and find a blood bank or some type of hospital and get Ezra's type match. O negative isn't good for him in this amount." Hera said.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Zeb asked, confused.

Sabine brushed some hair from her face. "Zeb, both you and Kanan are O negative, me and Hera are AB positive. Those two types are compatible and would work for a transfusion. O negative is the world wide blood type, compatible with any type of blood. AB postive accepts any other kind as well. Ezra is type B negative though, so he can only receive B negative or O positive. Since Kanan, your human too, you were a better match for Ezra."

"But its better for his health to have his exact blood type. We don't know if his body will react badly to a foreign blood type." Hera sighed.

"So you gave him something that could have potentially made his condition worse?!" Kanan panicked.

Hera looked down. "Well, technically yes. But it was either take the chance and have a good outcome, or not take the chance and have a bad outcome."

Kanan buried his face into his hands for a moment. Without warning, the Jedi suddenly attempted to stand. He instantly felt light head and collapsed back into his chair with a groan.

"I told you." Hera scolded. "Your not going anywhere Kanan."

"What?! But I-"

"Stop. Someone needs to stay here with the kid." Zeb said, crossing his arms.

Kanan nodded and leant back into his chair.

"I'll go." Sabine volunteered.

"Me too." Zeb offered.

Hera nodded. "I'm going too. Go get dressed and ready, we leave in five minutes."

The three ran off to their rooms.

Kanan sat back in his seat. He felt a annoying head ache coming on, but he couldn't care less. His main concern was for the boy in front of him.

Kanan reached out slowly and gently brushed the boy's hair from his eyes. Ezra has slipped into an unconscious state. The poor child was probably exhausted.

"Hang in there kid." Kanan murmured.

**Excuse my small knowledge on medical stuff :) I have had stitches without numbing meds, and boy, did it hurt like the dickens! Mind you, I was five years older than Ezra when that happened, but it still hurt a whole lot. I just kinda wrote this on how it felt when I got them :/**

**Summary of chapter for the easily sickened folks:**

**Hera stitches Ezra up without any pain killers, because they don't have any. Hera, Sabine and Zeb are preparing to go on supply run for med supplies. Karan stays behind with Ezra**

**-Shelby**


	8. Chapter 8

**This update is really short i'm sorry**

**My boyfriend's hamster, Chuckster, died. My bf's grandma's bird attacked him and poor Chuckles died. We are all very sad and depressed over our loss. **

**I'm not sure when next update will be...but i'm not gonna leave you guys hanging for a month don't worry! Maybe a week or so? I'm sorry I don't know _ **

Kanan reached out slowly and gently brushed the boy's hair from his eyes. Ezra has slipped into an unconscious state. The poor child was probably exhausted.

"Hang in there kid." Kanan murmured.

Zeb suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding a set of Ezra's casual clothes.

Kanan raised a brow, completely confused.

"Uh, Hera told me to give these to you, she said to get the kid cleaned up. She doesn't want him laying in his soaking clothes for long or he'll get sick." Zeb said awkwardly, handing the set of clean clothes and towels to Kanan even more awkwardly.

Kanan sighed. Ezra was...a very private person, and didn't like sharing much of his life. The kid would no doubt protest when he found out Kanan had cleaned him up.

"Thanks." Kanan sighed, taking the set of clothes.

Zeb nodded then shrugged, "Have fun with that."

The Lasat then ran out just as Sabine passed by.

"We're heading out Kanan. We'll be back soon." Sabine called, waving.

Kanan nodded to her with a groan.

The Jedi stood up slowly, still feeling slightly dizzy, but better than before. Kanan interanally groaned when he realized if he had stood up slowly in front of Hera, she might have been tricked and would have let him go...with a shake of his head Kanan realized there was no tricking Hera Syndulla.

Grimacing, Kanan took a pair of scissors and cut from the knee of the pants, where Hera had chopped off the pant leg, to the top of the waist line. Taking a deep breath, Kanan slowly tugged the pants, then boxers off of his padawan.

After some swift and awkward drying, Kanan even more awkwardly put clean boxers on the boy, then a pair of gray gym shorts to the knee.

Kanan was relieved once that was over. Deciding it would just be faster and simpler, Kanan carefully cut the boys shirt on the top to bottom of the sleeves, then down the sides. He gently tugged the wet fabric mess from the boy's torso and tossed it in the trash.

Kanan turned back to Ezra to begin drying, but what he saw stopped him immediately.

**RIP CHUCKSTER T_T **

-**Shelby **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a week! Life has been super hectic!**

**My little sister broke her wrist playing football, so if anyone is currently reading any of To This Day 77's work, don't expect a update for a while sorry. **

**My boyfriend's hamster died...RIP Chuckster **

**And - I found out my best friend got a tattoo of a butterfly landing on a rose on her hip...augh **

**So...enjoy!**

**Note: ****_Italics is a flashback :)_**

"Zeb-go into that market and get whats on this list." Hera handed the Lasat a piece of paper with a very detailed list on it.

Zeb nodded, understanding.

"Sabine, you and me are going to the pharmacy by the city park. I'm gonna get the medical stuff we need and your gonna go in the back. They have a blood donation area, and your going to ask to donate blood. But, your going to tell the doctor there you don't know what blood type you are. They'll take a small sample of yours and go and test to find what type. While they're busy with that, your gonna sneak into their blood bank and steal two pints of B negative blood. I'm going to be in the main front of the store picking up other medicines and bandages."

Sabine nodded too.

"Okay go!" Hera said taking off, Sabine following closely behind.

Zeb looked down at his list and groaned.

"How come she sends me to go get the boring stuff?" Zeb whined, marching towards the market.

-0-

Hera entered the pharmacy first.

A sales woman immediately greeted her.

"Hi! Can I help you in anyway today ma'm?" The overly perky worker asked.

_'Sell me a magic potion to heal Ezra immediately, and yeah, that would help me.' _Hera thought to herself.

Hera put on a fake smile, "Oh i'm just grabbing some odds and ends for my home. But i'll let you know if I need help."

The woman grinned even wider and went behind the register, then pulled out a magazine.

-0-

Three minutes later Sabine walked in and went towards the donation tent.

_'Perfect.'_ Sabine thought when she saw the one cashier worker at the main part of the store, where Hera was. Even more perfect was the one doctor who was talking about the side effects of blood giving she was zoning out.

"-dizzy. But otherwise, wait about 56 days before donating again and you'll be fine. How old are you miss?" The doctor raised a brow.

"Hm? Oh uh nineteen." Sabine said.

"And your over 110 pounds?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Your in very good physical health and you meet all of the aquirements. Do you know your blood type?" He asked.

"No, can you tell me now?" Sabine lied, swinging her feet in her chair.

The doctor nodded, putting his pen down form his clipboard and form.

"Certainly. I'm just gonna take a few drops and go test it in our private room. It'll only take a minute I promise." The man said, standing up. "In the mean time please fill out this form."

The doctor handed her a form before wiping a area of her arm clean with a cotton ball, then injecting a syringe into her artery, taking a small teaspoon of blood.

He took the vile into a back room and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone Sabine shot up from her seat.

She quietly snuck across the room and to a large cooling machine. The fridge had several drawers, each labeled with a blood type.

"AB, A, -A, B...Yes! -B!" Sabine silently muttered to herself.

Much to her frustration, the drawer the locked.

Grinding her teeth, Sabine racked her brain on how to pick a lock.

She clawed at the memory of Ezra teaching her how.

-0-

"_Some people think picking a lock is just jamming a clip in the keyhole and jiggling it around. But its really not." _

"_Oh really? Then show me 'oh lord of locks'." Sabine snickered._

"_Fine. I'll teach you how to unlock the few basic locks people use. For a combination code, just put your ear to the wall and spin a full circle around the lock until you hear a slight click." Ezra said, crossing his arms._

"_Seems easy enough." Sabine shrugged. _

"_Not easy when everything around you is loud and you don't have several minutes to fiddle with it." Ezra replied with a smirk. _

"_Okay fine what else?"_

"_Uh, theres the key lock. Basic put key in and turn. Inside that type of lock is a bunch of little pins that all have to be pushed up a certain amount by the ridges of the key. Unless you've got one of those fancy lock picking kits and about twenty minutes, your gonna need something faster. Only stupid people buy those heavy kits. All you need is either a paper clip or a hair pin. Just bend it a little at the end and put it in and push upwards until it goes no farther, then push it forward, and repeat. The lock should open in about ten second if your good." Ezra explained._

_Sabine nodded thoughtfully. "How long did it take you to learn all of this?"_

"_Two years." Ezra answered immediately, becoming slightly stiff. _

"_Thats kinda specific...But, uh what other locks do you know about?" Sabine asked, drifting back to the topic._

"_Uh...oh voice and finger print locks are kinda tricky. For a finger print one you have to pry off the top screen layer, without damaging the thermal senser. Without smudging the first layer, place it upside down on the thermal layer then put your thumb down hard on the screen. It will read it, but won't be able to tell the print apart from any other, and it will open accordingly to who's finger was there last."_

"_Woah..." Sabine raised her eyebrows._

"_-And a voice activated system, you open the speaker up. There should be about a dozen wire. Cut the blue wire and yellow wire at the same time, then wait exactly six seconds, then cut the red wire. It will be reset. Immediately after you cut the red wire it will start recording whatever is going on to be its new activation voice. Say something clever and annoying, easy to remember, but don't give yourself away. Then reconnect half of the red wire to the blue, and the other half of the blue to the yellow. It should now be reset to whatever you said." _

"_Where did you learn this?!" Sabine asked. _

"_Experience." Ezra shrugged._

"_So you went up to random locks and cut wire and connected them together?!"_

"_...Basically, yeah." Ezra rolled his eyes._

"_Is that all the locks you can pick?"_

"_Pssh no. I know dozens more. Some really rich people will have a iris scanner, but you have to-"_

_Sabine shook her head. "Please...I've heard enough and i'll never remember all of this."_

_Ezra laughed. _

-0-

Sabine studied the lock. It was a simple combo lock. Ezra taught her this one!

Sabine put her ear to the lock side and began spinning the numbers slowly to the right.

"..._click"_ Sabine started turning it to the left.

"..._click" _She began turning it to the right again.

"_...click-click." _The lock opened with the final number.

Silently cheering, Sabine pried open the drawer.

A wave of cold air came out, giving the woman the chills.

Shivering, Sabine put two bags of the blood into her back pack and into a small thermal sack filled with ice. She then quickly shut the drawer and locked it. She flew back to her seat and filled out the forms the doctor gave her, as if she had never stolen anything.

With a smirk, she began filling out the papers.

Name: Devony Morgan **(you see what I did there? Dev...Devony...eh? Eh?)**

Age: 19

Weight: 130

Health state: Fit

The doctor came back in suddenly, still oblivious to what Sabine did.

"Turns out your AB positive. Not the most rare blood type, but a universal donor of plasma, which is always useful. I'm gonna clean your arm a little and then we're gonna start the process. Any questions before I begin?"

"Nope." Sabine said, holding out her arm.

-0-

Gauze?

In her cart.

Bandages?

In her cart.

Pain killers, sleeping medicine, rubbing alcohol, fever reducer, you name it, it was in Hera's cart.

After deciding she had double of medical supplies the crew needed, she began to check out.

"Find everything you were looking for today ma'm?" The perky cashier asked.

"Yup." Hera replied, handing the worker money.

Hera saw Sabine exit the pharmacy several minutes before, and knew the plan was working. Giving one last innocent smile to the worker, Hera Syndulla grabbed her bags and left, heading towards the city park, where she would meet Sabine.

Sabine was sitting on a bench staring at a partially ivy covered mural.

"Did you get it?" Hera asked sitting down next to the teen.

Sabine nodded. "Wha?...oh yeah. Did you get everything we needed?"

"Yeah, Zeb will meet us when hes done, so it could be another few minutes before-Hey, what are you staring at?" Hera raised a eye brow.

Sabine shook her head a little. "While I was waiting for you I started looking at this old art...this one mural...its about a lake outside the city of Lothal."

"...The lake we were at today?"

"I think so. Here, lemme just..." Sabine stood up and began picking away the over grown ivy covering the mural.

Once she had brushed away the weeds, both women could see the faded art clearer.

The painting wasn't bigger than a average size blanket, and the colors were faded from too much light. But they could both tell what the picture was. There was a huge beast painted, long body, huge sharp teeth. It was a monster.

"That-...Thats what attacked Ezra." Sabine breathed, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Hera asked, eyes wide.

**Sorry for not really answering the last cliff hanger :/**

**ALSO - I COMPLETELY MADE UP HOW TO PICK THE LOCKS THAT IS ALL FALSE PLEASE DON'T TRY IT YOUR BREAKING THE LAW AND IT WON'T EVEN WORK - so locksmiths reviewers - I know i'm wrong!**

**Please review!**

**-Shelby **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am ashamed this took a week. I fully expect the the blame :/**

**Anyhoot - OMG THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH OVER 100 REVIEWS IS AMMMAZINGG! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED - YOU GUYS RULE!**

"I think thas' it..." Zeb looked at the groceries in his bags. He had been sent to get more food for the ship.

Shrugging Zeb made his way to the city park, where he was suppose to meet Hera and Sabine.

But every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was the flash of Ezra being in the water one second, then in an instant being pulled under.

_'Focus Zeb. The sooner you get to the park, the sooner everyone can go back to the ship, and the sooner the kid can get the medicine he needs. Poor kid though, must hurt a awful lot.' _

Zeb suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. Was he actually worried about the boy?

_'Of course i'm worried about him! I...He...I would actually miss him if he was gone...what am I saying?! That kid is a nuisance, an annoying child! But if anything happened to him I would-'_

Zeb's thoughts were suddenly cut off when he crashed into the side of a building.

"Was I really in that deep of thought?" Zeb groaned, picking up the grocery bags, giving awkward waves to the people staring at him.

-0-

Kanan didn't know what he expected. A scrawny tan torso? He didn't know...it just...was suppose to be there...because thats what was _suppose _to be there.

Scrawny? Definitely. Tan? For the most part.

Kanan felt chills throughout his body, and he shivered.

How...How did a young boy get so many scars?

Ezra's chest was a collection of old scars, thick pink tissue in long and short slashes, some thicker than others. But what disturbed Kanan the most? The four symbols across the child's chest.

741B.

Kanan pondered for a minute on what they meant. They could be anything...right?

Kanan's stomach churned, making him feel nauseas.

Taking deep breaths, the Jedi wiped the blood, sand, grime, and water from his back and shoulders. He then carefully pulled a thin navy blue tank top onto him. Then he gently wiped away the blood, sweat and mud from his padawan's face and hair.

Kanan slowly set the boy's head back onto the bed. Ezra groaned a little in his sleep, but otherwise seemed at peace.

"I'm sorry." Kanan's voice croaked, his eyes getting bleary.

"Mm." Ezra moaned quietly in reply.

Kanan stroked some of the damp blue hair from the boy's forehead.

"Sh, just sleep...just-...sleep for now." Kanan urged calmly.

-0-

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Zeb asked, crossing his arms.

Hera and Sabine had been silent ever since they had all met up at the park in Lothal. They denied anything bad happened, and said everything went accordingly to plan.

So what was the problem?

"Hm?" Hera looked up, coming back from deep thought.

Zeb sighed in annoyance, "I mean, it's not like anyone on our crew to be so quiet! Especially not you two."

Sabine snorted, "Excuse me? Us two? You and Ezra never shut up!"

"Me and the kid?!"

"Yeah! You two are always bickering or pranking each other, breaking something, sneaking off, or chasing each other!" Hera scolded.

Zeb scoffed, "Hardly! Haven't you seen that stupid hunk of metal go at it with the kid?!"

Both Sabine and Hera laughed.

"True, but you alone are usually still louder than me and Hera together." Sabine nodded.

"Is tha' so?!" Zeb said in a challenging voice.

"Yup. I bet you couldn't even go five minutes without making any noise." Sabine smirked.

"Five minutes!? I'm a Lasat! I could be silent for days, weeks, months if I wanted!" Zeb boasted.

"Alright then. If you can't be quiet for five minutes straight, you have to carry my bag the rest of the way to the ship." Sabine proposed.

"Alright...and if I win?"

"If you win...I'll paint a giant majestic mural of you on my wall and leave it there until tomorrow evening."

"...Your on!" Zeb laughed, instantly shutting his lips after he said that.

3 minutes into the contest Zeb opened his mouth to yawn, making sure to silence any sound with it.

Midway through, a fly flew into his throat.

Zeb sputtered and coughed, spitting up the bug with a groan.

"HA! I win!" Sabine cheered, doing a little jig.

"No you don't! I was chocking!" Zeb whined.

"Well you just lost again." Hera shook her head.

"Huh?"

"You just talked." Hera pointed out.

Zeb groaned in frustration as he took Sabine's heavy bag from her outstretched arm. He was so looking forward to that mural...

**Lil bit of fluff...just a ittle bittle :)**

**-Shelby **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who have supported me: you guys rule**

**sorry this took ages, but...i do have a job and...i'm lazy :)**

**anyhoot - I have big news...**

**wait for it...**

**dramatic pause...**

**I'M GETTING MARRIED!**

**My boyfriend ambushed me when i got home from work yesterday, when i walked in and turned on the lights, he was waiting there, in a full suit. Love is an Open Door music started playing and he started singing, and i joined in, just rolling with the surprise musical, and after our duet, he said the words...**

**Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSS**

**OMG i can't believe i'm getting married! ah!**

**Without further wait lol - new chapter :)**

Zeb slumped against the kitchen counter.

He had no idea how to cook.

Hera had assigned him the task of making dinner for the crew. She said something warm and comforting...but the Lasat didn't even know how to make a simple soup, much less an entire dinner.

Hera or Kanan usually made all of the meals, occasionally Sabine, and on rare nights, Ezra made the crew a meal.

"_Think Zeb, think! How do you cook?!" _

Shaking his head in defeat, Zeb decided to wing dinner.

Cooks experimented and tried new things all of the time, right? Its how recipes were made. If some puny chef could make a decent meal, Zeb was sure he could too.

Cracking his knuckles, Zeb said, "Lets get started."

-0-

Kanan had just dozed off by Ezra's side when Hera and Sabine came in.

Hera and Sabine gave each other 'aww' looks. While Sabine prepared the medicine Ezra needs, Hera gently shook Kanan awake.

"Hm wha..." Kanan slurred, eyes bleary.

"Wake up love. You should go get cleaned up and rest. You need both." Hera said softly.

Kanan looked down. His hair was still pretty wet, and sand and dirt clung to his body like magnets. Worst of all was the dried blood and mud that was still all over him.

"But the kid-"

"Needs you to be healthy. You can't be exhausted when he wakes up. Now, go take a shower." Hera cringed her nose up, "You need one."

Kanan nodded slowly and stood, feeling a lot less light headed than last time. He still felt nauseas thinking about Ezra's scars...and his leg.

Shaking his head, Kanan trudged to the latrine.

Hera shook her head. "There goes one stubborn one man."

Sabine snorted behind her. "Stubborn is a extreme understatement."

Hera rolled her eyes. "True, got the antibiotic shot ready?"

"Yup."

-0-

"Your messing it all up!" Zeb complained.

Chopper made a very annoyed sound and bumped into Zeb, pushing him away.

"Thas' it you pile of scrap metal! Wait until I'm done with you you're gonna wish-"

Zeb was suddenly cut off when whatever they had been cooking burst into flames, setting off the fire alarm, water suddenly spraying from the ceiling.

"CHOPPER!" Zeb yelled, covering his head.

Chopper tried to hide under the table, but the water short-circuted him, shutting the droid down.

Groaning, the Lasat jumped up and grabbed the droid, running out of the kitchen.

He smacked into a very confused Hera, who had been running towards them.

"Whats going on?!" Hera asked, half yelling.

"Uh jus' had a little incident with cooking-"

A small boom from the kitchen cut him off.

"Uh..." Zeb groaned, starring towards the smoke.

Hera gave him a death glare before grabbing a fire extinguisher and running into the exploding kitchen, putting out the fire.

Sabine peaked out from down the hall, still in the medbay.

She snickered, "Your _sooo_ in trouble."

"Shut it!" Zeb snapped.

-0-

Kanan was greeted with the smell of smoke. The Jedi groaned and went to investigate, finding Zeb and Chopper attempting to clean up a very messy burnt kitchen.

"What-" Kanan began.

Zeb interrupted, "Eh-...jus' a little cooking accident."

Kanan shook his head. "Nice."

Zeb sighed, cracking his neck and knuckles, "Hows the kid doin'?"

Kanan's face hardened a little. "Hera and Sabine gave him the medicine he needs...but I think hes just asleep now."

Zeb nodded thoughtfully. "Thas' good..."

-0-

Zeb knew about the scars.

He had known for months...but Ezra made him swear not to tell anyone, especially Kanan.

When Hera had asked him to grab some of Ezra's clothes and give them to Kanan so the Jedi could clean the boy up...Zeb wanted to protest. The Lasat wanted to protect the teen's privacy...or at least let the kid tell the rest of the crew on his own terms.

The last thing Zeb had wanted to do was break the promise he gave Ezra, but the thought of _him_ changing the boy was out of the question entirely.

Garazeb Orrelios, former Honor Guard of Lasan, Rebel Warrior: never wanted to see those scars again.

-0-o0o-0-

_It was like any other night. _

_Kanan had fallen asleep a long time ago at 9, for he was always the first one to wake up. _

_Hera gently landed the Ghost on a small field in Lothal behind a bunch of boulders, then retreated to her cabin around 10 pm. _

_Ezra and Sabine usually fell asleep by eleven. _

_Zeb was usually the last to sleep. But the Lasat had just drifted off to sleep around 2 am, when he felt his bunk shake a little. _

_Lifting his head drowsily, Zeb looked around to find nothing. _

_'Probably nothin'...' Zeb yawned, sinking back onto his bed._

_The bed above him creaked, letting him know the kid was moving around._

_Zeb rolled his eyes tiredly and tried to close his eyes. _

"_No..."_

_Zeb's eyes slowly opened again. "Wha...?"_

"_Go away!"_

_Zeb sat up in bed. Who was the kid talking to?_

_The upper bunk creaked. _

"_Get off me!" Ezra yelped, voice sounding terrified. _

_Zeb shot out of bed. "Whats going on?!" _

_Ezra was covered in the thin blanket, his body still visibly shaking._

"_Kid?" Zeb called out, concerned. _

_The boy started groaning, strangled breaths escaping his mouth. _

_Zeb has enough. He gently shook the boy's shoulder. _

"_Hey kid wake up it's just a bad-"_

_Zeb stopped mid sentence when the blanket slipped off of Ezra's back. _

-0-o0o-0-

**some funny fluff, a flashback/memory, and fail cooking haha**

**squeal! I'm getting married!**

**-Shelby :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Worked my tail off to get this up on May 4th for: May the 4th be with you**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed: you guys rule :)**

**also - thanks to everyone who wished me a ****congrats on engagement we already have a date set believe it or not...Halloween, his birthday and his parents anniversary **

**eep i can't wait! :))))))**

**anyhoot - hope you all had a great star wars day, mine included snuggling with babe watching every episode of SW rebels**

**This chapter is continuing the flashback of Zeb, enjoy and review!**

Zeb knew about the scars.

He had known for months...but Ezra made him swear not to tell anyone, especially Kanan.

When Hera had asked him to grab some of Ezra's clothes and give them to Kanan so the Jedi could clean the boy up...Zeb wanted to protest. The Lasat wanted to protect the teen's privacy...or at least let the kid tell the rest of the crew on his own terms.

The last thing Zeb had wanted to do was break the promise he gave Ezra, but the thought of _him_ changing the boy was out of the question entirely.

Garazeb Orrelios, former Honor Guard of Lasan, Rebel Warrior: never wanted to see those scars again.

-0-o0o-0-

_It was like any other night. _

_Kanan had fallen asleep a long time ago at 9, for he was always the first one to wake up. _

_Hera gently landed the Ghost on a small field in Lothal behind a bunch of boulders, then retreated to her cabin around 10 pm. _

_Ezra and Sabine usually fell asleep by eleven. _

_Zeb was usually the last to sleep. But the Lasat had just drifted off to sleep around 2 am, when he felt his bunk shake a little. _

_Lifting his head drowsily, Zeb looked around to find nothing. _

_'Probably nothin'...' Zeb yawned, sinking back onto his bed._

_The bed above him creaked, letting him know the kid was moving around._

_Zeb rolled his eyes tiredly and tried to close his eyes. _

"_No..."_

_Zeb's eyes slowly opened again. "Wha...?"_

"_Go away!"_

_Zeb sat up in bed. Who was the kid talking to?_

_The upper bunk creaked. _

"_Get off me!" Ezra yelped, voice sounding terrified. _

_Zeb shot out of bed. "Whats going on?!" _

_Ezra was covered in the thin blanket, his body still visibly shaking._

"_Kid?" Zeb called out, concerned. _

_The boy started groaning, strangled breaths escaping his mouth. _

_Zeb has enough. He gently shook the boy's shoulder. _

"_Hey kid wake up it's just a bad-"_

_Zeb stopped mid sentence when the blanket slipped off of Ezra's back. _

The kid's back...it was covered in long marks.

Zeb blinked for a minute, trying to understand what he was seeing.

Suddenly the kid shot up from his bed with a gasp.

The Lasat stepped back a little, unsure of what to do. He was never...a very good person with his words. He preferred the term, 'Punch first ask questions later.' Zeb didn't have time to think about getting one of the other members of the crew or calling for help.

Ezra was panting heavily, eyes squeezed shut. He was wide awake now, sweat beads forming on his fore head, dripping down his temple. The boy looked exhausted, like he had just ran a mile in the sun.

Zeb tried to say something, but his voice got stuck in his throat, unable to form words or sounds as he saw the kid's chest.

Ezra's chest had the long marks as well, Zeb realizing they weren't some trick of the dim lighting, but _part _of Ezra...

They were scars.

Zeb groped for the lightswitch, wide eyes never leaving the shaking boy, who refused to look up.

Ezra flinched when the lights came on, hugging his knees to his chest, head buried.

But it was too late. Zeb had seen the scars...and the numbers and letter.

"K-Kid..." Zeb gaped, feeling shivers run through him.

Ezra vaguely shook his head, as if asking the Lasat to stop.

But Zeb continued. "A-Are you oka-"

Ezra interrupted, "St-op." His voice was small, shaky, and scared.

Zeb winced a little, concerned. "Ezra-..."

"Y-You can't t-tell anyone." Ezra stuttered.

"Wha'?"

"You can't tell anyone!" Ezra demanded, looking up.

The boy's usual electric blue eyes were now small and red, as if he had been crying.

Zeb was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether he should comfort the boy...afterall he did just have a awful nightmare...or to comply with Ezra's wish, and ignore what he had heard and saw.

"I can't jus' ignore this!" Zeb hissed, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Y-You have to! Kanan-"

"Needs to know." Zeb interruped, lowering his voice slightly.

Ezra shook his head frantically. "No!"

Zeb was lost. A part of him wanted to push Ezra and make him tell him what happened...part of him wanted to curl up in his bed and go back to sleep. But the Lasat decided to listen to what he knew was right.

"O-Okay i'll make you a deal." Zeb decided.

Ezra looked up, "What?"

"I want tell _anyone _about this...if you tell Kanan about your dream, and what exactly happened in it."

"Zeb-"

"Or its either me or you tell the rest of the crew about-"

"Ok! I'll tell him my dream!" Ezra snapped.

Zeb nodded. "Alright."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Zeb cleared his throat. "Are you...okay?"

"Fine." Ezra answered, rubbing his puffy eyes.

"Geez kid jus' tryin' to help you." Zeb sighed.

Ezra sighed in return. "I know...just _please _don't tell Kanan."

"Alright alright."

"Promise?"

"Kid your killin' me-"

"Promise?!" Ezra asked, voice on the edge of panic.

Zeb raised a brow, "I promise geez."

Ezra nodded slowly. "Good...ok good. I-I'm sorry I woke you up, Zeb."

Zeb waved him off. "Bah its fine. Jus' try goin' back to sleep for now and tell Kanan the dream in the morning."

Ezra nodded.

He never told Kanan about the dream.

-0-o0o-0-

**Review please I love hearing from you all!**

**that last line: "He never told Kanan about the dream." was my little sisters idea, so cred goes to my sis for that idea**

**-Shelby **


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED OMG **

**YOU GUYS RULE! **

**There is a flashback from when Kanan was about 11-12 here, so enjoy that :)**

**please review and ENJOY!**

Kanan was sitting by Ezra's side again.

The boy had yet to wake yet, and wouldn't wake for another few hours according to Sabine.

So Kanan had eaten the crackers and jogans Zeb called 'dinner' and plopped down next to his padawan's side.

Hera had tried to get him to get a few hours of rest, but Kanan couldn't bring himself to leave. What if something happened? What if Ezra needs him?

Kanan shook that thought away. _"Ezra is okay and hes going to recover fully!" _

Kanan gently reached over the still form and carefully lifted a wet cloth from the boy's forehead. The Jedi took a dry towel bit and wiped away the beads of sweat forming on the child's brow. Kanan put the luke warm strip of wet cloth into a bowl of ice water, then pulled out a fresh cold strip, placing it back on Ezra's forehead.

Leaning back in his seat, Kanan was still processing the day's events.

There was a feeling building up in his mind, blocking him from thinking.

He felt guilt.

"Its all my fault...Ezra clearly didn't want to go in the water...but I forced him to...and now because of my blindness hes unconscious, lying in our medbay." Kanan whispered to himself.

Ezra shifted a little in his sleep, head swaying slightly.

"Shh...just sleep." Kanan murmured, looking at his padawan's face.

Ezra was quiet again.

It was weird. Usually Ezra was always moving around, a expression always on his face, eyes rolling, twitching, tapping, anything. There was never a moment the boy was completely still.

But now...the boy was exactly that. Still.

Kanan smirked a little at the irony. If yesterday someone asked if he would have liked Ezra to be quiet for once, Kanan would have said yes. But right now, if Kanan had the opportunity, he would have the usual hyper Ezra.

Kanan studied his padawan's young face.

_'How old is the kid again? 14...no 15.' _

Kanan thought back to when he was that age. Training with Master Bilaba, wanting a lightsaber of his own, hating the long braid on the side of his head.

The padawan braid...Oh how could he forget, every two weeks his master sitting him down, unbraiding the long strands of hair, then tightly winding the brown strips together.

Kanan remembered whining during the whole process, hating the braid. At the time Kanan liked the meaning of the braid, what it symbolized...he just hated the braid itself.

-0_oo-flashback-oo_0-

"_Do I have to?" A young Kanan whined with a huff. _

"_Mmhm. Every padawan should have this braid." Master Bilaba spoke smoothly. _

"_But braids are for girls!" Kanan argued. _

_Master Bilaba yanked the braid a little harder than her usual tugs. _

"_Ow! Hey!" Kanan shrieked. _

"_I won't have a sexist padawan." Bilaba warned, eyes stern but warm. _

_Kanan crossed his arms. "But why a __braid__? Why not like...a tattoo?"_

"_A tattoo of what?" _

"_Of...A uh...uhh...Oh! Two lightsabers clashing!" Kanan exclaimed wildly. _

"_Mmhm. All done." Bilaba announced, swinging the braid onto the young boy's shoulder. _

_Kanan took it in his fingers, running down the long smooth hair locked together. _

"_Its no tattoo, but when your a full Jedi Knight, I shall cut it off, signifying that you are no longer an apprentice, but a warrior of your own." Bilaba smiled. _

_Kanan nodded blankly. "...Can I still get a tattoo?"_

_Bilaba laughed. "Maybe when your older."_

-0_oo-flashback-done-oo_0-

The memory of him and his own master many years ago made the man smile.

Kanan suddenly realized something. He himself had thousands of good memories to look back on, his childhood, becoming a Jedi, working with the Ghost crew... But Ezra? What good memories did the boy have? Maybe one or two bittersweet memories of his very young life? A few dozen on the Ghost...but not much else. Ezra had only been with the crew for about half of a year... but did the kid have any good memories in the eight years of solitude? Growing up on the streets alone had certainly taken its toll on the young teen, and he was making progress, but what happened all of those years when he was alone? Ezra never really spoke about his past...but, was there a real reason why?

Kanan took a deep breath. Looking to his side, his padawan was still out cold.

His padawan...Kanan still couldn't believe he took on a apprentice, especially since he hadn't finished his own Jedi training. But he was trying his best.

His master's words echoed in his head, _"__Every padawan should have this braid." _

Master Bilaba...would she be proud? Disappointed?

Shaking off the thought, Kanan opened a drawer to the side of the bed, pulling out a small elastic band.

Ezra's hair wasn't long, but it was still a small braidable length.

With steady hands, Kanan took one of the long parts of the navy hair and began gently braiding it, careful not to disturb the child.

The braid itself was only about two inches long, and it was kinda messy.

But the braid itself didn't matter.

It was what the braid symbolized that mattered.

**Review please :) **

**-Shelby **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and followed: YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Anyhoot - sorry updates are taking like a week each...meh sorry. This is my only story that has gotten this much support :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy and if you have any suggestions or ideas you want to see please review or PM them to me :)**

Sabine looked at the stitches.

She was unsatisfied.

Sabine Wren was...a bit of a perfectionist some might say. She liked it when things were...colorful and pretty. The Mandalorian girl could work on one piece of art for hours without even looking away...

But she had watched Hera stitch Ezra's leg up quickly without any hesitation.

But with the rush came imperfection. The stitches were a bit crooked, and the skin around the wound was not a pretty sight either.

Sabine wanted more than anything to simply pull out the string and possible redo the stitches, maybe in some colors, or a sweet pattern. Or best of all, she wanted the leg skin to look like it had...smooth and perfect.

But she knew better than to touch the wound with unsterilized equipment for now...Ezra didn't need an infection.

Sabine drummed her finger tips on the side of the medical bed Ezra lay. She had finally gotten Kanan to leave, the stubborn Jedi fighting her all the way.

Now the Mando girl was slumped in a seat, bored out of her mind. Hera's shift wasn't for another twenty minutes, and Chopper and Zeb were engaged in a hologram game. And it had taken so much convincing to get Kanan away, asking him to come back would result in him never leaving.

The sleeping medication they had given Ezra wouldn't wear off for another few hours, so talking with Ezra was not a option.

Sabine sighed and looked back to Ezra's leg.

She frowned and shook her head. Was it just her imagination or...did the skin around the stitches look tinted purple.

Deciding it was nothing, Sabine turned away.

-0-

Kanan woke up with a tired groan.

Sabine had kicked him out of the medbay and sent him to rest, much to the Jedi's complaints.

Wiping away his morning grogginess, Kanan slowly stood.

Kanan grabbed a fresh change of clothes and trudged to the refresher.

Kanan shivered from the cold air as he slid off his shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror with annoyance.

He should have never gotten that stupid tattoo.

Kanan remembered his master telling him the stupidity of getting a inked image or words, but after she died...Kanan decided to get one anyway.

Every since he could remember, Kanan had wanted a tattoo. He thought they looked cool, and tough. His master had died when he was about seventeen, and he had to cut his own braid. It still made Kanan feel sick to think about it...being alone, tears streaming from his face as he severed the padawan braid with his lightsaber.

One night, after three too many drinks, Kanan stumbled into a tattoo parlor and demanded a tattoo, something that would annoy the Empire.

So, mid right thigh, Kanan had a picture of a flaming stormtrooper helmet with X's for eyes.

Kanan shook his head in disapproval. The inked marking was one of the stupider mistakes he made, and none of the crew knew about it thankfully.

Kanan made a small mental note to himself to tell Ezra the stupidity of getting a tattoo.

"Hm, it seems like only yesterday my Master was telling me the same." Kanan whispered to himself.

Suddenly the Jedi Knight's eyes went wide.

"Does this mean the kids' gunna get a tattoo eventually?!"

-0-

The Thirio opened its eyes slowly...the ancient beast tried to remember what had happened.

He...clamped down on a human child's leg and pulled him under...but then a human adult followed them, which wouldn't have been too much of a problem, considering humans were slow swimmer and couldn't hold their breath for that long. Plus the water pressure would have crushed them.

But then...he felt his jaw pried open...not by hands, but by...something unseen. This unseen power then pushed him back, sending him skidding onto a mud bank far across the water.

The monster's long tongue snaked out from his mouth and greedily lapped up the last of the dried human blood on his teeth.

_Ploop, plop, plop. _

The Thirio looked down. A large fish was at the surface, a easy prey for dinner.

_Scratch scratch. _

The Thirio looked to his far left, a chubby Lothcat taking a few gulps from the pond.

The Thirio shifted, staring at the cat. The cat looked straight at him.

"Mre-e-eow." The cat mewed. The Lothcat suddenly took off in the oppisite way, bounding towards the grass fields of Lothal.

The Thirio had lost his appetite for fish...he had lost his hunger for the wild cats, or any other creature on the home planet.

There was only one thing that the beast wanted...

Only one thing that could satisfy his hunger.

The Thirio was hungry for humans.

The beast slowly moved his jaw, whining at the his sore mouth. The muscles hurt from being pried open. Plus his body hurt from being thrown back.

The Thirio silently slipped into the water, barely even making a sound.

He would wait.

Wait until he had fully recovered, make a vicious plan...then attack.

After all: a human village lay a few days journey of crawling away. But it would be worth it.

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUUUUUN!**

**The Thirio reappears again! Whats he gonna do? Ohhhh read to find out ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Shelby **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is short yes, but it packs a punch :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me: you guys rule!**

**Paint the Wolf: your reviews always make me laugh**

**Marshmallow: Have fun with the fort lol**

Zeb huffed for what must have been the millionth time. The Lasat was on watch beside Ezra, and his shift started over two hours ago, meaning Hera should be coming to relive him of his duty any minute.

The crew had all decided it would be better for someone to be at Ezra's side when he woke, rather than having him wake up alone.

The sight of the kid's leg made Zeb feel sick. The Lasat couldn't bring himself to look at it, resulting in covering the boy with a bed sheet 'for warmth'.

A quick knock stirred him out of his thoughts.

Hera stood in the doorway, leaning on the wall.

"How is he?" Hera asked softly.

"Same." Zeb replied with a sigh.

Hera bit her lip. "He should be waking in a few minutes."

"And yet Kanan s'not prowling around 'guarding' his young?" Zeb chuckled.

Hera smirked, "No, not yet. But i'm sure he'll come around any minute."

Zeb nodded. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine...Its just-" Hera rubbed her face, "...I don't know. I'm just so worried."

Zeb cracked his knuckles. "Tha' kid'll be fine, Hera."

Hera nodded. "Yeah...I-I should check up on his stitches. Do me a favor and roll up the blanket while I wash my hands?"

"Sure." Zeb shrugged. He didn't actually have anything better to do.

Hera strode over to the sink and began running the hot water.

Hera relaxed a little when her skin touched the warm water.

"I really hope you're right."

"Hm?" Zeb stood up.

"I mean, about Ezra being alright."

Zeb nodded.

"I want him to be okay as much as anybody-"

Zeb lifted up the sheet.

"-and I wish this never would have happened, because Ezra never even-"

Zeb folded the sheet over at the thigh.

"-wanted to go to a beach in the first place."

Zeb's face paled, not that Hera noticed. The twi'lek was busily scrubbing her hands.

"H-Hera." Zeb called.

"I suppose if we just listened to him in the first place-" Hera continued.

"Hera." Zeb spoke more urgently.

Hera rambled on, "-he wouldn't have gotten hurt, you know?"

"Hera!" Zeb yelled, eyes widening.

Hera turned off the water and dried her hands. "What?"

"I-Its the kid." Zeb spoke, a slight tremble in his voice.

Hera Syndulla knew at that moment something was wrong. She had never heard Zeb sound that...scared.

Hera ran towards the medbay bed.

She gasped at what she saw.

The skin around the stitches was a purple color, the edges red. The leg looked very swollen too.

"Oh no no no no no." Hera groaned. She quickly pulled a wool sock someone had put on his foot for warmth off his left foot.

"No!" Hera cried, covering her mouth with her hands.

The toes of the kid's foot were dark indigo, almost black, the edges fading into a navy blue.

"Whats wrong with him?!" Zeb asked, panicking.

Hera shook her head, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Hera!" Zeb yelled.

Hera turned toward the Lasat, a look of heartbroken sadness on her face.

...

"Z-Zeb...go get Sabine. We...We have to amputate his leg."

**Sorry Ezra :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-Shelby**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**Reviews: 211**

**Favs: 50**

**Follows: 67**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS RULE THANK YOU!**

**Ahem - *cough cough***

**Anyhoot - a lot of reactions to last chapter hm? I rewrote, and rewrote, and rewrote this new chapter, trying to get it just...right. Not sure how good it is, but eh i tried. I wrote this while my fiancé was getting his appendix out so yup...and while we were both eating pancake icecream...haha yum**

**MESSAGE FROM MY FIANCE:**

**sup fanfic-res that read babe's writing, i just got my appendix out, and it hurts like hell. Besides -legal- drugs like advil and tylonel, any tips on how to feel better? Ice or heat...thanks -Jack Winter **

**pm or put advice from ^ in review :)**

**Please review :)**

"We can't do this to him!"

"We have to!"

"We...We just can't!"

"Kanan love, if we don't the infection will spread to his body and he'll...he'll d-die."

Kanan looked into Hera's green eyes. They were full of tears.

Kanan began pacing. "There has to be another way!"

Sabine spoke up, "The only way to stop Gangrene is amputation."

Kanan shook his head, "Wh-What about antibio-"

Hera cut him off. "Antibiotics won't help him now. Hes too far along."

Kanan was basically running instead of pacing now. "Even if we had to...We don't h-have the proper medical equipment."

Hera gave Sabine a tired look.

Sabine stood slowly. "Kanan...there is one way that would work."

Kanan's head snapped towards her. "What? What is it?!"

"A...A lightsaber is capable of easily slicing through bone and tissue. It is also hot enough to cauterize wounds for the most part." Sabine said with a pained look on her face.

Kanan stood up straight. "No. No. No! I am _not _cutting my padawan's leg off!"

"Its the only way! Otherwise we would have to bring him to a standard hospital. Who would we register him as? All of our pictures are plastered across Lothal, including Ezra's. One look at his face and we'll be all be captured." Hera said sadly.

"But-" Kanan started.

"Or, we try cutting off the leg with a blade of some sort, and I don't even know if we have a blade strong enough to do the job in one single cut." Sabine added in.

Kanan ran his hand through his brown hair, which had all fallen out of his usual ponytail.

"Kanan love if we don't do this within the hour the infection will spread. The more leg we save the better."

Kanan took out his lightsaber gingerly. "Fine! You can use my saber."

Hera shook her head solemnly, "Kanan...we need you to do it. Neither of us know how to use a lightsaber."

Kanan's grip tightened around the laser blade handle. "..Y-Your both 100% positive?"

"Almost 100 percent. We're just waiting for a test result back to see what type of Gangrene this is." Hera answered calmly.

Kanan shook his head.

As if on que a _beep _from a analyzing machine signaled the test results.

Sabine quickly grabbed the printed paper that had been produced and began reading hungrily.

"Well?" Hera asked gently.

Sabine furrowed her brow. "I-It's...not Gangrene at all."

"What?" Hera and Kanan said in unison.

"It's...a poison of some sorts...The beast that attacked him must have been poisonous!" Sabine continued.

Kanan sprouted a grin. "So if we capture the animal...we can get a antidote?!"

"Theoretically...yes." Sabine nodded.

Kanan jumped a little, "What are we waiting for!? Lets go!"

Hera caught him by the arm. "Wait love. You don't have all day."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have one hour to capture the animal. It will take about an hour to get a antidote from it. We have a band just around the knee, suppressing blood flow into and from the leg. We can't risk the poison traveling into the rest of his body. By the time two hours is up, we have another hour to give him the antidote and hope his body starts reacting. When those maximum of three hours is up...if the antidote isn't working...we'll have to take his leg." Hera explained.

Kanan proceed this for a moment before taking off down the hall.

Sabine ran into the doorway and called out, "Where are you going?!"

Kanan's fading voice was heard, "To catch that beast!"

Sabine smiled a little and turned back to Hera.

"I'm gonna go get Zeb and help Kanan out. Want me to get Chopper to come in?"

Hera didn't reply. The Twi'lek **(I think I spelled that wrong if so please tell me correct spelling!) **was staring away.

"Hera? Want me to get Chop?"

Hera was still staring at the patient.

"Hera? Hello-o-o, Sabine to Hera..."

No reply.

Sabine huffed and walked over to Hera and gently shook her shoulder. "You okay?"

Hera stared into Sabines eyes.

Hera's eyes were wide and bright green, full of...sadness, fear, and horror.

Sabine's eyes widened at this, "Hera?"

"H-Hes...Hes waking up." Hera stuttered whispering.

Sabine tore her eyes away from Hera's own and looked down to the young boy's face.

Ezra's face was still...which was disturbing enough considering on how often the boy was moving around and all of the different smirks that were usually on his face were now gone.

Sabine looked at his eyes.

Sabine jumped a little when she realized Ezra's left eye just twitched.

She leaned in, staring at his face, tempted to shake the boy awake.

Suddenly his eyes shot open.

**Ooooh doggy! **

**So he might not loose his leg! That is...if Kanan, Zeb and Sabine can watch the Thirio in time...tik tok!**

**and-EZRA IS AWAKE! OMG! ITS GOING DOWN FOR REAL -insert catching song here- lol**

**Please review :) ****(AND DON'T FORGET HELPFUL AFTER APPENDIX REMOVAL TIPS! - Jack Winter) **

**(ps this is still Jack...im hungry and i want starbucks but I'm not suppose to have caffeine)**

**(pps still Jack, if you 10 of you guys review and say something along the lines of: let Jack have coffee , Shelby said she'd sneak me some)**

**Haha the bae is funny right? ^^^**

**-Shelby **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ehh...I'm sorry this took FOREVER**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed: YOU GUYS RULE**

**I rewrote, and then rewrote this chapter, because I just couldn't get it right. I still am not in love with this chap, and I might rewrite it again haha lol**

**Please Review :)**

Both Sabine and Hera gaped at the boy. They both knew the incapacitating medication was suppose to wear off any moment, but Ezra suddenly waking up was a bit shocking.

Ezra's very wide, bright blue eyes stayed open for a few moment before rapidly blinking. His eyes immediately started squinting, quickly adjusted to the bright lights around him. The boy let out a soft moan.

Hera shook her head a little and got in front of Ezra's face.

She gently caressed the child's face and said, "Ezra love, can you understand me?"

"...Uhnn...H-Herr-uh..." Ezra groaned. Ezra's head pounded, his leg throbbed with dull pain.

Hera grinned ear to ear. "Thats perfect. Stay awake for us, okay?"

"Wh-rs...Knan-n..." Ezra mumbled through a tired voice.

Hera's face softened. "Hes out right now...hes trying to capture...the-the monster that attacked you...Do you remember any of what happened?"

Ezra grunted a little and tried to sit up, only for the twi'lek in front of him to softly push him back down.

"Uh-uh. No getting up. Just rest." Hera instructed sternly.

"S'everyone kay?" Ezra asked.

Hera nodded. "Everyones perfectly fine."

"S'good."

"Except you, love. You need time to heal and rest." Hera smiled.

"Mm." Was all Ezra answered, settling back onto the bed. The affects of the sleeping medication still wearing away.

Hera turned to Sabine. "Go get Zeb and you two help Kanan. Hes gonna need all the help he can get."

Sabine stood hesitantly, biting her lip and looking at Ezra.

Hera put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Go, he'll be okay."

Sabine nodded and ran down the hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kanan...Hes awake." Sabine said gently.

Kanan immediately jumped up. He began to run back toward the ship without saying anything.

But Zeb grabbed his forearm and pulled him back.

"Zeb! I need to-" Kanan had begun.

"No. What you need is'tuh catch this thing." Zeb reasoned.

Kanan pulled his arm away from Zeb's iron grip. "Ezra needs me."

"No Kanan. He needs you to catch this creature. He doesn't need a increased chance of losing a limb." Sabine said.

Kanan stared down at his boots.

"C'mon. The faster we catch this thing, the faster you can go back to him, and the faster he'll get better." Sabine consoled.

Kanan nodded slowly. "Alright...Zeb you and I will be standing at the front end of the lake, opposite of the reeds. Zeb, you'll be pouring animal blood and uncooked steaks in where we're standing. I'll be making connections with all of the other beings in the water and summon them to swim this way. The...The monster will wonder why all of its prey is coming here, and then smell the animal blood and meat. It'll be lured to come towards us."

"Uh okay, thats...great an' all, but uh, what do we do when it tries and kill us?" Zeb asked, scratching his head.

"Sabine will be behind a boulder, only ten feet to our left and behind us. She'll be waiting with Ezra's lightsaber set on blaster." Kanan finished.

Sabine nodded, "Okay...Kanan? Are we-...gonna kill it?"

Sabine and Zeb both looked to Kanan expectantly.

Kanan ran a hand through his hair. "A Jedi doesn't kill innocent beings. This creature isn't innocent."

Sabine and Zeb were both silent for a moment.

"Lets go." Kanan said at last, walking towards the lake edge, a hardened look on his face.

**Please review :)**

**-Shelby **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya :3**

**Yes yes, I know my updates have been slower than usual lately, but c'mon cut me some slack? I got a whiny fiance, like 4 other stories, a wedding to plan, a job...sigh. oh well, here you guys go!**

**I rewrote this about seven times, cause I just didn't like tha' flow...hahaha **

**Please review and enjoy :)**

A million things were running through Kanan's mind. He had been making a plan outside by the lake when Sabine and Zeb came out.

When Sabine awkwardly explained about Ezra's awakening, and how the boy asked for him...Kanan was about ready to drop everything and go to Ezra's side.

But Sabine and Zeb were right. Babying Ezra wouldn't help anyone right now. He could do that for eternity later, but right now, he needed to catch the monster.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hera gently stroked the side of Ezra's face.

His blue eyes were half closed, drowsy and tired.

Ezra's vision was blurry at best. He wanted to stand up and go find the rest of the crew, or at least go to his own bed and sleep, but it was like there was thousand pound weights covering his body. But what felt the oddest out of this entire haze? His leg. His upper left leg felt strangely tingly...pins and needles, working its way from his knee to his hip.

His lower left leg...

It was a dull pain, one like a head ache...but in his limb. The throbbing wouldn't go away, not even when he tried moving, not that he could move very far.

Even though his throat burned, Ezra spoke out "Hera?"

Hera nodded with a smile, "Yes?"

"Wh-Why does my leg hurt?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zeb took a deep breath.

Pouring animal blood and chucking steaks into the pound and using the so called 'force' to lure creatures toward them, in hope that whatever it was the attacked Ezra would come, just so Sabine could try and shoot it with a weapon she was unfamiliar with?

Zeb felt sick at the sight of whatever poor animal's blood it was now seeping and spreading into the water, the gentle waves keeping the blood at the close shore.

Kanan was actually in the water, but only wading up to half of his shin. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his eyes squeezed shut. A few beads of sweat had already formed on his brow as the Jedi concentrated on calling forth the lake wildlife.

Zeb looked over his shoulder. Sabine was a few feet away, clutching Ezra's lightsaber tightly in her hands, the lethal weapon set on blaster mode.

_Swish. Sploosh._

Zeb looked up from his thoughts. Gathering around Kanan's feet were small fished and amphibian creatures.

They waited five minutes.

Nothing.

Zeb groaned, "Kanan, it isn't-"

_SNAP!_

Sabine, Kanan and Zeb all looked towards the tall reeds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hera inhaled sharply. Did he...not remember?

With pursed lips, Hera asked, "What do you remember?"

"I-I...I dunno." Ezra shook his head, his eyes looking down.

Hera patted his hand. "Just tell me what you remember."

"Ok...I remember...standing next to Kanan. Then...something just clamped down on my leg and pulled. I felt myself being dragged backwards, and it really hurt. I couldn't breath and I felt myself taking in lots of water. Then...just flashes of faces and colors and lights...and now." Ezra said softly.

Hera nodded, "Thats good though. I thought there might be some sort of head trauma from lack of oxygen for a while."

The two sat in each others company for a minute.

Ezra broke the silence by saying, "Hera?"

"Hm?"

Ezra stared into Hera's bright green eyes, his own wide and innocent.

"What happened exactly?"

Hera paused, "Well...we were all in that lake, you remember that. Then...out of nowhere, you suddenly scream and you're pulled under. Everyone gets ashore, but Kanan dives after. I'm not sure what he did exactly, but he brought you to land...you were hurt pretty badly...The...creature that attacked you had bitten down on your leg, and you had lost a lot of blood and you weren't breathing or responding. Zeb went and got the Med Bay up and running while Kanan had to give you CPR. And...it was terrifying. You weren't responding, the water was dull red, blood just seemed to be pouring from the bite wound, and your lips and fingertips were blue...but eventually you gasped for air and we got you to the med bay where we treated you."

Ezra took a minute to process this information. "...That really happened?"

Hera nodded. "Turns out the creature that attacked was poisonous. Right now Zeb, Sabine and Kanan are trying to catch it, so that we can make the antidote."

Ezra blinked a few times, trying to register all of this news. "What happens if they don't catch it? A-Am I gonna die?"

"Oh no no no. You won't die love. It's just...to keep the poison from spreading, we'd...we'd have to amputate your leg." Hera spoke with such an edge it sound as if she might start crying any moment.

Ezra's eyes widened. "I'm gonna lose my leg?!"

"No. I don't think Kanan will allow it. Have faith in them, Ezra." Hera consoled.

Ezra calmed down a little from panic, settling into a steady stage of confusion.

"Hera?" Ezra called.

"Hm?"

"My head hurts."

Hera put a hand on the boy's forehead. She cringed at its warmer than usual temperature.

"Your fine love, just try to get some rest, alright?"

"Mm." Was all he replied, slowly shutting his eyes in peace.

Hera stood up and grabbed a strip of cloth, then soaking it in cold water. She placed it on his forehead gently. Looking towards the door, Hera bit her lip.

"Please hurry..."

**Again, please review!**

**-Shelby **


	19. Chapter 19

**This is REALLY short i'm sorry.**

**But tomorrow, as you all MUST know, is the premiere for SWR season 2. I won't be able to watch it until monday! I'm going dress shopping saturday for me, and bridesmaids shopping on sunday. **

**So this is just a little bit, maybe to tie you over till then cause i want NO SPOILERS **

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED. YOU GUYS RULE!**

The three were absolutely still.

No one dared to breath

No one dared to blink.

No one dared to say anything.

Sabine gripped Ezra's lightsaber tighter, pointing the weapon towards the tall reeds. The grip was a bit small for her hands, but she was the most skilled shooter on the Ghost crew, except for Kanan maybe. Plus she was the only one who's hands would fit in the tight grip holder comfortably.

_SNNNNNAP!_

Another tall reed broke, this time they could all see it fall...

It was near.

-0-

Blood.

The Thirio inahled deeply. It was a intoxicating smell to the beast...and there was lots of it in the water. But all of his usual prey...they were nowere to be seen.

As if one que, the beast felt a pull raditating towards him.

The Thirio cocked its head to the side in confusion.

It felt like the same unseen power that pushed him...but this time, it felt...inviting.

Realization set it for the monster.

This...power...was coming from the animal blood.

Temptation became too much.

The Thirio began to swim towards the coast.

**Btw, to those who were wondering: Jack did not get his caffeine, I got him a smoothie though, but now he's all healed and drinking more caffeine than ever lol**

**ALSO - Just a question for reviewers: Would you rather Ezra lose his leg or not? Hmmmmmm... **

**REVIEW (please)**

**-Shelby **


	20. Chapter 20

**hey there...*dodges rotten fruits* ok I KNOW this took a long time! But I finally went dress shopping and I got my wedding dress, my bridesmaids dresses, and me and my hubby picked out our wedding theme...STAR WARS WEDDING!**

**A lot of mixed emotions about whether the leg goes or not...hm, all pressure on me, eh? hmm...**

**Yes I know this is too short, and yes I know, I do suck. I'm sorry . **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED: YOU GUYS RULE!**

"You're two pints short, Doc."

"That's impossible. I have never miscalculated. Check again?"

"You said you got fourteen donated pints this week?"

"...Correct."

"There should be two more pints of B negative type than you have now, according to your charts."

Doctor Vorbin scoffed, "Excuse me, but how many did you pick up?"

The transport worker flipped open a paper on his clipboard, "Only one pint."

"That is...impossible. What species blood was taken?"

"Human."

"And the race of the one you picked up?"

"Ogemite."

"I...I remember taking the Ogemite blood from a middle aged female. I do remember taking a pint of human blood from a man about the age of twenty or so. I also remember taking a pint of blood B negative from a man who was in his early thirties. There must be some sort of mistake..."

"No mistake Doc., any signs of break ins?" The worker said.

"None! I did my supply count this morning and haven't left my office since."

"Did anyone else come in this office?"

"None-...well, there was one last donater before you came." Doctor Vorbin recalled.

The worker twirled his pen in between his fingers. "Well, theres your thief. Who donated?"

Doctor Vorbin quickly went into his files and pulled out a folder and began going through it.

"I doubt it was her...the donator was a young Mandalorian girl."

The worker raised a brow. "Mandalorian?"

"Is that a problem? She donated one pint of-"

Doctor Vorbin was cut off by the transporter. "Have you been living under a rock? One of the..._rebels_ is a Mandalorian girl."

Doctor Vorbin paled a little, "But-"

The worker cut him off once more. "Save it buddy. I'm out, I gotta get this done. If I were you, i'd tell an Imperial Officer right away. Who knows? You might even get awarded."

With that, the worker walked away, wheeling the cart of donated blood away.

Doctor Vorbin fumbled around his desk until he found his phone. With shaky hands, he quickly dialed a number that had been drilled into everyone's minds.

"Imperial Office of Rebel Activity Reports, state your business."

"I-I would like to report, uh, possible...rebel action in my office."

***hides under bed* **

**Please review? **

**-Shelby **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and favoriting and following! YOU GUYS RULE :)**

**This is 2 days late but...HAPPY BIRTHDAY AZILIA! Go check out Azilia James's work, she's a awesome writer and a fantastic friend. Happy birthday Marshmallow!**

**Wedding ****update: I'd like to thank the reviewer: Candyland7sis, they gave me they idea of what my something blue should be...A LIGHTSABER. Me and my fiancé, Jack, are ordering LED lit lightsabers, and mine is blue...and awesome! **

**Please review your thoughts!**

Sabine felt her heart skip a beat when a spike spine slowly cut through the water.

Each spike was about three inches long and thick, slicing through the murky water surface like a knife through warm butter.

The Mandalorian girl was extremely glad she was in the safety of the shore. But what worried her most wasn't the fact that the man-eating beast was huge, the length of a standard academy bus...what worried her most was the fact that it was heading straight for Kanan...and it was speeding up.

-0-

Kanan took a few steps back, careful not to break his concentration.

The beast was 20 feet away.

15.

10.

5...

Kanan jumped out of the water, breaking the connection with the pond creatures, all of the wild life swimming away from the beast.

Thankfully instead of going after the fleeing prey, the beast kept coming toward him.

Zeb and Kanan backed up onto the shore.

Suddenly...its rigid back disappeared from the top of the water.

2 minutes passed.

Zeb spoke, his throat dry, "Did it leave?"

Kanan glared at the shore of the waves. "No. Its just...watching us."

"What?" Zeb asked.

Kanan's eyes narrowed. "Its waiting for the perfect moment..."

Zeb scoffed silently.

Sabine came out from her hiding spot. "Whats going on?"

"Its jus' sitting there." Zeb growled.

Sabine scrunched up her eyebrows. "Can't you just, like, force it here?" She asked, turning to Kanan.

Kanan shook his head. "No...No, no I can't."

"Why not?" Sabine asked, a mix of confusion and fury playing in her.

"Sabine." Kanan answered. He looked tired, and his eyes were slightly wetter than usual.

Sabine pursed her lips but was silent. She didn't understand this stupid 'Force'.

-0-

Why was this human just...standing?

Most humans ran, or swam away, or at least tried to struggle somewhat.

But this human...a adult male, just stood there. The Thirio could sense his presence, the warmth of his body giving off.

It just didn't make sense.

The Thirio was no genius by any means, if anything, the beast was considered slightly above than average, by intelligence standards. Attack and eat; what else was there to life for this monster?

But...the random animal blood that had been lingering in the waters edge...wasn't fresh. It smelled old, as if the kill of the actual beast had been days ago.

How could a dead animal walk to a lake? Unless someone brought it there, but why would someone do that? Then there was all of the fish and tadpoles rushing toward the smell. When blood was spilt and shed in the pond, usually wildlife rushed away from it, concerned for their own safety.

But then...all of the lake creatures started swimming away. The blood stopped mingling into the water, the red haze started fazing away.

The Thirio immediately stopped. The male presence was gone.

It all spelled trap. The Thirio race had slowly died out from lessening food sources. But when there was still about fifty or so beasts left, some human hunters came to the pond and lured two foolish beasts out of the water, and captured them. The way those two monsters had been captured was oddly and strikingly similar to what was happening now. And the Thirio didn't quite know what to do.

Attack whoever was messing around in his territory? Or to leave?

With a single decisive move, the Thirio slunk away into the mud, away from the fading life signatures.

-0-

Kanan suddenly shook his head.

"What? What!?" Sabine pried immediately.

"Its-Its...gone." Kanan spoke softly.

Sabine took a step back, her face full of shock.

Her face quickly took up an angry expression. "No! Kanan! What are you doing? Go after it. FOR YOUR DYING PADAWAN, FOR EZRA!"

Sabine screamed and pushed against Kanan's chest, tears slipping down the sides of her face.

"DON'T YOU CARE?! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!"

Kanan wouldn't look her in the eye, his head cast down.

"SAY SOMETHING! KANAN JARRUS LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME YOU CARE!"

Kanan's head snapped up and he caught Sabine's wrist. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T CARE. DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WANT THIS TO BE HAPPENING?! IF ANY OF US GO IN WE COULD DIE. DO YOU WANT US TO DIE, SABINE? DO YOU REALLY WANT ME, HERA OR ZEB GONE? THERES NO ANTIDOTE FOR DEATH."

Sabine tried to respond but all that came out was a quiet squeak. She broke down sobbing, collapsing in the mud.

Zeb was just watching from afar, not exactly sure what to do. He had mixed feelings on their situation. He wanted to yell at Kanan, like Sabine, to do something. But he also wanted to yell at Sabine, to tell her Kanan could do nothing. Going back into the lake was dangerous, who knows how many of those beasts are down there.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm sorr-ry..." Sabine sobbed. The Mandalorian had only ever cried once in the three years she had been with the Ghost crew. Besides today, she had cried only once, and that was within the first two days of her arrival, having just waking up from a nightmare about the Imperial Academy and her family.

Kanan gently knelt beside the teenage girl. He couldn't help but forget how young Sabine really was sometimes, and for that, he was sorry.

"Sabine...we can't do anything e-else..." Kanan said numbly.

"B-But we have t-to try! Ezra could-"

"I know." Kanan cut her off shortly. "I don't have the power to connect or control that thing, and theres no way any of us are going into the water. We don't know what could happen, it's not our territory."

"But Ezra-"

"-Will live. And thats what matters." Kanan said, standing up with a hardened look on his face.

Sabine looked up with bleary eyes, half expecting to see the Jedi offer a hand, or a small smile.

But Kanan simply left, walking into the ship without another word.

Zeb and Sabine both stared as Kanan walked away, unsure what to do.

Sabine sniffled and began to try to stand. Her movement snapped Zeb out of his shocked daze and he helped her up.

**Please review, every comment I read and cherish!**

**-Shelby **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello!**

**Thank you guys so much for favoriting and reviewing and following: you guys RULE!**

**I wrote this up on Jack's ****iPad, which doesn't have a connecting keyboard, so i did the awkward iPad built in screen keyboard, so I know i know, my spelling and stuff isn't as good as normal...but sorry **

**im so excited for my wedding! my dress is a form fitting at the top, beaded with jewels and beads. then at the hit ti poofs out into a nice ball grown. Then I have what looks like a belt, but is really elegant and light silver light saber belt, which holds my lightsaber. **

**Please review and enjoy:) **

-0-

Ezra opened his eyes again. He fully expected to see Hera, obsessing and being way too overprotective of him. But instead, the Twi'lek was slumped in a chair.

Hera was asleep.

Ezra found himself letting out a small chuckle. It felt weird to laugh...but also good.

His body was still pretty stiff and numb from whatever medication he had been given, so just sitting up was too hard. After a few minutes of wiggling and struggling, Ezra was able to glance down at himself.

…

What...did-...did that really happen?

His leg was wrapped in bandages, and by the looks of it, thick heavy medical adsorbent grade bandages. The kind that could soak up a lot of blood.

Ezra sighed and reached with the palms of his hands to grab the edge of his long shirt sleeve to pull down for warmth and the usual comforting feeling of sleeves. But...there was nothing there.

_'I swear I was wearing a long sleeve.' _Ezra said to himself. He looked down at himself once more.

Ezra's face suddenly paled to an even more sickly pale color than he already was.

He only ever wore tank tops under his jumpsuit. And somehow he had gone from long sleeve shirt and sweatpants to tank top and gym shorts?

A single thought crossed Ezra's confused mind.

_'Maybe someone changed you.' _

Four words never scared Ezra so much before. Someone...if someone had changed his clothes...that person had seen his scars.

The person who had could literally be any single member of the crew. Sabine, Hera, Zeb or Kanan. Maybe even Chopper.

Ezra sank down into his pillow. For now he had the quiet and calm peace.

-0-

"She had dark hair...maybe black or brown? But it had...pink or red streaks in it, and it was pretty short."

"Eye color?" The Imperial officer asked, jotting something down.

Doctor Vorbin continued to dig through his files. "Uh...I'm not quite sure. You see, I see dozens of patients every day, and I usually don't take the time to look at small details..."

"Try your best." The agent urged.

"I _am_." Vorbin scoffed, pulling out a folder.

"Well then Doctor, I suggest you try harder then. We wouldn't want you to remember the hard way, now would we?"

The Doctor glared at the officer. "Is that a threat, Agent Kallus?"

"No. Just the truth."

Doctor Vorbin paled and shoved the file into Kallus's hands. "Hazel. Her eyes were hazel."

Agent Kallus smirked, opening the file. He frowned upon seeing the name written.

"Devony Morgan?" He muttered.

He started to laugh. "Oh how clever." Kallus turned back to the doctor. "Now, my men found video evidence of this Mandalorian rebel come in here. But only a few minutes a part a Twi'lek came into the store and made a purchase. The Twi'lek is one of the rebels as well. I understand you found a copy of the receipt of her buy."

The health officer nodded and grabbed a white strip of paper from his clip board. "Yes, here is the copy. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I must ask you to leave. Such a heavy Imperial presence is scaring our customers away."

Kallus looked up, death written in his amber eyes. "Of course, Doctor. We have everything we need now."

-0-

Kallus looked at the receipt.

Fever medicine, bandages, antibiotics?

The Twi'lek had bought all of these things in bulk, and if the Mandalorian girl stole two pints of one type of blood...it was almost as if a specific member of crew was hurt.

Who's blood type was B negative?

It obviously wasn't the Mandalorian girls. She was walking fine, so she wasn't injured, and she did donate a pint of a different blood type.

There was the Twi'lek. But she seemed perfectly healthy in the security video.

The Lasat? Human blood wasn't exactly healthy for a different race, especially one as different of Lasats.

That only left two members of the crew left. The Jedi and Padawan Jabba.

The Padawan...

He had been undercover at a Imperial Academy a while ago...and all academy take full profiles on each student. This profile collection included blood type, incase of medical emergency.

Or situations like this.

Kallus turned on his communicator. "This is Agent Kallus. I'm going to need medical information on one of our past Imperial Cadets."

There was a moment of silence.

But then the other line crackled to life.

"Of course sir, do you have the name of the cadet?"

"Dev Morgan. He would have served a few months ago, but left abruptly."

…

…

…

"Yes sir, I have Dev Morgan's file. Would you like me to send this to you?" The woman on the line asked.

"Yes. But first, tell me what blood type the cadet was."

"Dev Morgan...Dev was registered under B negative."

Kallus abruptly closed his communicator with a snap.

Now he really had almost everything he needed to know.

The Rebels were close on Lothal, not too far from the main city, and the padawan was injured to the level of needing extra blood.

And from previous experiences with the Rebel crew, he saw that the entire crew was extremely protective of the Padawan, especially the Jedi. Now would be the perfect time to strike.

Everyone would be off guard and probably unprepared and worried about the hurt child. Plus by the way it looked, the child was too hurt to fight anyone, or anything. The rebel crew in this state and down one member would be too easy to take down.

Kallus cracked his knuckles and cleared throat. He began walking back towards the Imperial base.

Time to talk to the Inquisitor.

-0-

Ezra was looking up, staring at the ceiling when a sudden knock startled him.

Kanan stood in the doorway.

Ezra's face instantly grew a smile and he called out, "Kanan?"

Kanan gave back a weak smile. "Hey kid," The man walked into the room, a standard blanket in his arms. He wrapped it around Hera, who snuggled into a deeper sleep in her chair. The Twi'lek could sleep through the Clone wars. Kanan kneeled by the bed, his head being just a bit taller than where Ezra's own craned head lay. "How you holding up?"

Ezra sighed and with a puff of air, blew a chunk of his straying bangs out of his eyes. "I'm great. Just peachy."

Kanan let out a small amused chuckle. "Silly question, I know."

"Kanan? Are you okay?" Ezra asked.

Kanan met yes with his padawan. Cerulean stared back into vibrant blue.

Kanan was the first to look away, looking down.

"I'm fine, kid." Kanan replied.

"You don't look like it." Ezra said, coughing at the end, his voice still small and hoarse.

Kanan sighed. "Look Ezra...i'm sorry about...forcing you into the water. You didn't want to and I should have respected that. What happened was all my fault."

Ezra's azure eyes widened immediately. "Wha-? No! Kanan, you just wanted me to have fun. It was an accident."

"B-But I should have felt in the force! And I should have listened to you. You've lived on Lothal pretty much all your life, and you know the planet better than any of us. You knew the stories about this lake and I-"

"Kanan?" Ezra cut him off abruptly.

Kanan shook his mind off his mini rant and looked at the child laying in front of him, mouth agape slightly.

"A-Am I gonna lose my leg?" Ezra asked, eyes and voice both shaking.

Kanan inhaled sharply and blinked a few times.

"Ezra...I...I-..." But Kanan could find the right words to say, his throat squeezing tight, he felt his eyes and heart both feeling heavy.

Ezra started to cry.

-0-

"Agent Kallus-"

The said agent looked up.

"-you have found and provided the Empire-"

The Inquisitor stepped down.

"-with valuable information."

The human smiled.

"However,-"

He stopped smiling, the grin being replaced with a slight frown.

"-you have failed to provide the exact location of the rebel crew."

Gold eyes stared down amber.

"I want-"

The Inquisitor took a step closer to Kallus.

"-you to find-"

Kallus caught his breath.

"-the _exact _location of-"

The air seemed to drop ten degrees.

"-where the Rebel ship is-"

Kallus shivered, even under his heavy garment and armor.

"-and then, we can surprise attack."

The agent wanted to take a few steps away, but his Imperial training wouldn't allow his legs to move.

"We need every leverage we can get."

The Inquisitor stared in the agent's steady honey colored eyes for a few more moments before turning away.

"Clear Dock 8-E on the East side of Lothal, away from 'Tarkin Town'. You and your troops will go around Lothal, looking for the crew. I want an exact location by the next hour."

Kallus nodded and spoke, "Of course, sir." The last word said as if one might say the word 'rat'.

Kallus turned to go and began walking out.

"Oh, and Kallus?" The Inquisitor called out.

"Yes _sir_?"

"You must not be spotted by the rebels or be revealed to be looking for them now. If you are-"

The Inquisitor thrust his hand out and the door Kallus was going to go out of crumpled, the steel bending like paper.

Kallus raised a brow a degree. "Of course sir. The rebels won't know whats coming."

-0-

**:) please review I love hearing from you guys **

**-Shelby **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi :) **

**ok ok, i haven't updated in like, 10 days. But i've been really sick, and still am pretty sick at the moment. If any of my other readers live in Southern California, you know that last-last weekend it was pouring rain, lightning and thunder, and flood warnings. Well, I was out then, in shorts and a tank top, and got completely soaked and had to stay in my sopping clothes for the ride home from san diego to my home. I haven't been able to hold much food down since then, and i've had a sucky fever. I went to urgent care center a few days ago, but they just gave me some shots and crap, but i'v only gotten a little better. I plan to go again tomorrow if I'm not under 102 temp. Sigh...im so behind on updating all of my fics...pardon my french but damn.**

**The grammar for this probably isn't my best, but, well, too bad sorry haha. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

-0-

"Squadrant A-E, you will be looking in the city. Search every house and unit, vacant or not. Squadrant F-R, you will be looking through the rest of Lothal. S-V units will be taking Tie ships out and looking from air. W-Z, you will look through 'Tarkin Town'. I want the rebels found, and if not..."

Kallus simply smirked.

"I think you know what will happen. Understood?"

"SIR YES SIR." The obedient stormtroopers answered.

"Good. Go." Kallus gave out the final order. He jumped on his speeder and took off.

-0-

Sometimes all you need is someone to hold.

It doesn't need to be romantic.

It doesn't have to a be a relative.

It doesn't have to be a friend.

It doesn't even have to be someone you know at all. It can be a complete stranger.

The languages spoken don't even have to be the same. No words need to be exchanged.

Sometimes...you just need to hold someone tight.

And sometimes...you just need to be held.

-0-

"Sir, our thermal scanners have picked up three fairly large signatures far from Lothal and Tarkin Town."

"Too big for any of the wild life?"

"No sir, the usual Loth cat signature is much to small to be one of these."

"I understand...send me the coordinates and i'll be over there. Have Tie unit V give me cover from the sky and send over troop R."

"Yes sir."

-0-

Sabine sat at the common room table, head buried in her arms. Hera had woken up to find Kanan in a deep embrace with Ezra, so she quietly left without a sound. Now the Twi'lek was sitting on the edge of her seat, gently rubbing Sabine's back, consoling the heartbroken girl.

Zeb had slid down at the wall facing the front of the ship, eyes clouded over, mouth slightly agape in disbelief.

They had failed.

-0-

Kanan didn't know or care how long he had just been sitting there, holding the young boy close, listening to the child sob his heart out onto his shoulder.

Maybe ten, twenty minutes? The Jedi and Padawan pair were just sitting there, Ezra's skinny arms wrapped tightly around Kanan, whose own arms were wrapped around his padawan. Ezra's head was buried in Kanan's shoulder, the only sign of his head was the mop of ultramarine hair.

After a while Ezra slowly lifted his head, bleary eyes looks into Kanan's.

"H-How long do I-..." Ezra couldn't finish the sentence.

Kanan cocked his head slightly. "About a hour, maybe two."

Ezra didn't seemed to be fazed by this, instead asking another question. "How?"

"We don't have the right tools to...we don't have anything sharp enough for one clean cut."

Ezra gripped the blankets around him, knuckles white.

"The best thing we have is my li-lightsaber."

There was a thick minute of silence.

"Will you be there?"

Kanan looked to Ezra, who eyes were staring off into the shadows of the room.

"Will I-...Ezra...i'm going to have to be the one to-"

Now it was Kanan's turn to be unable to finish his sentence. His voice caught in the back of his throat, his thoughts jumbled.

"Kanan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Was it you?"

"...what?"

"That changed me. Was it you?" Ezra asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Kanan's face fell when he finally began to comprehend what Ezra was asking and poking towards.

Who knew about the scars.

***hides under bed* **

**please review? *dodges rotten fruit* **

**-Shelby :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi :)**

**First of all: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT EVERY 'KIND' WORD YOU GUYS WRITE TO ME MEANS THE WORLDDD! THANK YOU FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, REVIEWER AND READERS...YOU GUYS RULE!**

**Now, down to business. I'm getting better, my fever is mostly down. And as a early wedding gift i suppose, Jack bought me some fish.**

**THEY NEED NAMES!**

**Theres a gold fish, a 1/2 orange an 1/2 white one, a black one, a light yellow, a blue, a dark orange and an all white one. I named the blue one Bridger after our favorite little rebel, and the white one is named Babe. Jack named that one after me because i have white hair(blond). The light yellow one is Tator Tot. **

**THE FISH NEED NAMES! I'm thinking of naming the dark orange one Thirio because she's the bully fish. They are all female btw. Bridger is pretty ****feisty, and mostly the rest of them are well enough behaved. So please, if you have names, please send them in because jack wants to name one of them Chuckster, after his late hamster. **

-0-

There is was.

The rebel ship.

Kallus couldn't believe his eyes. Usually the ship would be well concealed and almost impossible to find. But there it sat, barely an hours distance away from the city. The ship was parked right next to one of the larger fresh water lakes on Lothal.

Kallus held up his hand and halted the troop of three men behind him. The agent bent down and stuck his fingertips gently into the soft mud. Perfect. Anyone who had been walking in this area within the last 24 hours would have left perfect food marks, which worked on Kallus's behalf. The fresh mud would tell him the story of who had been walking by, when, and where they were now.

-0-

"Karabast." Hera spat.

She left her mug by the pilots seat.

With five (six if you counted Chopper) people living on the Ghost, there was a lot of stuff, and not a lot of storage. Every square inch of storage should be used to its full capacity, or at least, thats what Hera thought.

There was only ten cups safe for food purposes on her ship, and with clean water being limited, washing dishes was not a every day activity. Especially not with how busy everyone usually was.

Hera Syndulla was not going to waste her filtered water on scrubbing out dished every day or two. So instead of having dirty dishes and utensils pile up in the kitchen sink, the Ghost crew had a rule.

Rinse and re-use.

Pretty simple.

So Hera would be damned before she wasted drinking water on scrubbing her once used mug.

The entire crew was pretty depressed at the moment. But honestly, who could blame them? Their youngest member had been in the literal jaws of death, only to escape...but at a price. His leg would have to be removed by his own teacher. Zeb and Sabine were sitting pretty lifelessly in the common room sofa, kinda waiting for the time to pass, knowing the unavoidable would soon be upon the crew.

Kanan was still with Ezra, presumably breaking the news to the boy. Everyone's heart had broken, or at least, whatever was left of everyone's heart had crumbled to dust and blown away when they heard a cry in agony of truth coming from the med bay. The weeps had calmed down after a few minutes, but the sound would be forever burned in their minds.

Chopper was (hopefully) staying out of trouble in the kitchen, heating up the ship's sacred water on the stove. Because when in doubt: make tea.

So Hera growled in anger at herself for leaving her (used) mug in the cockpit.

She was a little surprised to find a small red light flashing by her seat. She sat down and took a look at what was happening.

Thermal presences detecting within a miles radius.

"Probably just some lothcats." Hera grumbled, flicking the switch off. She grabbed her mug and glanced at the Ghost's monitor.

She gasped and her entire body froze for a moment, the mug slipping from her grasp and falling onto the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces.

There was Agent Kallus, crouched in the mud speaking to a few bucket heads.

"KANAN!"

-0-

_CRRRRRAAAACKK_

Sabine and Zeb looked up, and then to each other.

Sabine's amber eyes played three emotions at once: fear, concern and sadness. While Zeb's yellow orbs showed an unreadable amount of different feelings all at once. Before either of them could do anything, a distressed scream tore its way through their thoughts.

"KANAN!"

Hera.

Within moments Sabine and Zeb were up, running to the cockpit.

Hera was standing there trembling, shards of broken glass scattered everywhere. The twi'lek stared at a monitor in front of her, green eyes wide with fear.

"Hera? A-Are you-..." Sabine stopped midway as she saw what Hera was looking at.

Agent Kallus and three stormtroopers outside their ship.

And two TIE fighters hovering closely near.

-0-

"Kanan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Was it you?"

"...what?"

"That changed me. Was it you?" Ezra asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Kanan's face fell when he finally began to comprehend what Ezra was asking and poking towards.

Who knew about the scars.

Kanan's throat felt drier now than it already was. Ezra knew someone aboard the ship knew his secret...he just didn't know which crew member.

Kanan scratched his neck, "Listen...kid-"

A crash rang through the ship. It was sounded pretty small, but something felt...amiss.

Both Jedi and Padawan were silent for a moment.

"KANAN!"

Kanan shot up from his seat. Hera. She sounded...worried and-...scared?

"Kanan?" Ezra's small crackly voice broke his busy train of thought.

"Stay right here Ezra, i'll be back in a minute." Kanan assured, running down the hall.

The Jedi vaguely heard the kid mutter, _"Yeah, where would I go?"_

Within a second the man was in the back of the cockpit, Sabine and Zeb already standing there.

Hera whipped around as soon as Kanan entered in. "Th-They're here."

"Wha-? Wait, who?" Kanan shook his head. He had a slight twinge in his head earlier than had developed into a headache. Now the pain was more of a migraine.

"Kallus and his bucket heads. They're here." Zeb hissed.

"And two TIE fighters." Sabine added in.

"What?! How?" Kanan demanded, staring at the outer Ghost camera feed.

"I don't know...some buckethead could have just been on patrol and seen the ship." Hera sighed.

"No, they wouldn't bother going this far from the city. They _knew _we were somewhere out here." Kanan hissed.

"But how? The Ghost's signature is hidden. You'd have to get pretty close to see the ship. And even if they did see the ship on patrol, they would've just thought it was some transport ship." Sabine argued.

Suddenly Chopper burst his way through the three standing members, going right up to Hera.

_Beep Beep whoop._

"Forget the water Chop. Imperials are here and we need to figure out what to do so they don't just shoot us now." Hera said, looking at the small grumbling bot.

"Can't we just...turn off the signature thing and turn on the shields?" Zeb asked.

"No, the TIE's will be able to pick up on their monitors the change, and will realize what we're doing. They'll shoot us and we'll explode before we even switch." Hera responded, rubbing her forehead.

"Then what do we do? We can't just _let _this happen." Sabine said.

"I-...I don't know."

-0-

"This blows." Ezra huffed. Kanan had only been gone for about ten minutes, and already the anxious padawan was bored.

Ezra ran through the previous events.

Attacked by the Thirio.

Almost drowned.

Got his leg tissues crushed.

"And now my stupid leg is going to be cut off." Ezra grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

_'What am I going to do without a leg? How will I run? Will I even be able to run...or walk? How will I do missions? How much will a prosthetic cost?!_

A sharp pang in his head interrupted his thoughts, causing the boy to grit his teeth in annoyance.

_'Stop it. You can't let yourself think like that. Just relax."_

Shaking his head a little, Ezra began to meditate.

Like a gust of wind, all of his worries seemed to melt away. Everything was...calm.

And like flames igniting in the dark, he began to feel the presences of others.

He instantly recognized the four signatures of the crew.

But then...

One...Two-, no three presences popped up. They were outside the ship.

Squeezing his eyes tight in concentration, Ezra found two more signatures in the air.

They weren't animals...lothcats and birds had a different look to them. These were people.

But how are people in the air?

TIE fighters.

Imperials were right outside.

-0-

"Officer Michaels, flank to the right of the ship."

"Yes sir!"

"Officer Billen, to the left."

"Yes sir!"

Kallus turned to the tree loyal men behind him.

"Agent Daylas, keep to my right hand side."

Daylas nodded, "Sir yes sir."

"Agent Kelbin, on my left."

"Sir yes sir!" Kelbin nodded, licking his lips under his helmet.

"Agent Mason?" Kallus questioned, turning to his last man.

"Yes sir?" Mason questioned, fear creeping up on him.

"Go into the reeds of the lake and wait for us there. Be ready to charge in at a moments notice. Understood?" Kallus demanded.

"Understood sir." Mason straightened, heading to the reeds, wading into the cold water. He disappeared into the reeds within a second.

Kallus turned on his comm. "Men, we're heading in. Michaels, Billen, do not hesitate to shoot, but try not to kill them."

Kallus began walking towards the ship, a snarl growing on his face. Both Kelbin and Daylas jogged after him.

"I want them alive." Kallus seethed.

-0-

**The shiz is hitting the fan!**

**Please review :)**

**-Shelby**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my beautiful people!**

**First of all, I want to thank all of my supporters! YOU GUYS ARE GORGEOUS AND YOU RULE!**

**My fish have names! The white one is named Babe, the light yellow Tator Tot, The blue is Bridger, the dark orange is named Crispy, the black is Toothless, the gold is Boo because Jack has goldfish blond hair and i call him Boo or booberry because I'm so creative, and the 1/2 and 1/2 one is named October because the white fish is named after my nickname, and the goldish orange is after Jack's nickname, and the two colors are together...like at a wedding...like ours in October...BOOM!**

**Before you read this chapter, I suggest you skim over last chapter? just a quick re-look over.**

**Anyhoot- please enjoy and review - :)**

-0-

"_Too damn cold." _Mason thought to himself, eyes narrowing.

Agent Benni Mason was a simple man.

Average height. Average weight and build. Brown hair, blue eyes. Nothing special about him.

He woke up like any other man, ate his breakfast, went to work and served the Empire, usually doing small tasks like keeping citizens in check. Then he went home, ate dinner with his wife and his two kids, then went to bed.

Nothing special.

This was his first actual mission as a stormtrooper so far. And Agent Kallus, knowing his inexperience, stuck him standing in the weeds _outside _of the action. There was only about two more hours of solid daylight before the sun began to set.

But that didn't stop the water around him from being frigid.

"_At least I finally get to tell Lorianne I got to do something interesting today." _Benni mused to himself, smiling at the thought of his wife. _"Wonder if the kids are home from school yet. I'm usually home by now. Would my boss even inform them i'm out on the field?" _

…

…

"_Probably not." _Mason sighed. He was suddenly hit with a sharp pain in his stomach.

"_I should be eating dinner right now. Maybe i'm not cut out for these big tasks."_

_**SNAAAAUUP!**_

Mason spun around, sending ripples cascading around him.

Was the sound just a figment of his imagination? Nothing was there after all.

"_I'm just tired and hungry and anxious." _Mason decided, turning back to point his blaster loyally at the Rebel ship.

-0-

"Ay Steve?"

"...Y_uuuu_p?"

"Wheres Mason?"

Officer Billens sat up in his seat and glanced down. The new guy, 'Mason' should have been waiting in the reed. But there was no sign of the shiny white uniform of a stormtrooper.

Steve Billens picked up his communicator, "How long has it been since boss gave us orders?"

"Dunno...ten minutes?" The other officer replied.

The other officer, Yuri Michaels spoke into the communicator, "Did you try messaging him?"

"...No, hang on i'll try now." Billens responded.

Billens cleared his throat and switched to the single line connecting his ship to Agent Mason.

"Officer Mason, do you read? This is Officer Billens."

Nothing but empty static.

"Officer Mason? Do you read?"

Static.

"Benni?"

Static.

Yuri clicked in, joining the single line group.

"He respond?" Michaels asked.

"No...I-...I think maybe water got in his communicator." Steve Billens concluded.

"Yeah, probably just busted." Michaels yawned, clicking out.

But what Officer Yuri Michaels and Steve Billens didn't remember from their training as a cadet, was that the communicators they used were all waterproof.

-0-

"Can't we just...turn off the signature thing and turn on the shields?" Zeb asked.

"No, the TIE's will be able to pick up on their monitors the change, and will realize what we're doing. They'll shoot us and we'll explode before we even switch." Hera responded, rubbing her forehead.

"Then what do we do? We can't just _let _this happen." Sabine said.

"I-...I don't know."

Silence was held among the crew, no one knowing what to do or say.

Hera's eyes flicked to the monitor above. Where Kallus was was now empty. Even the bucket heads were gone. She groaned to herself when she saw on the thermal scanner the TIE units were hovering to the sides of the ship, and Kallus and two bucketheads were heading towards the ship.

"Well, looks like our time has run out." Hera said with worry.

"Wait, what?" Zeb questioned.

"Bucket heads and Kallus are on the move." Kanan said.

"No I mean, weren't there three bucketheads?" Zeb asked.

Sabine shifted her weight onto one hip. "Radars aren't picking up any other signs but the two troopers, Agent Kallus and the two TIEs."

Zeb nodded, still unsure of what had happened to the third signature.

"What are we suppose to do? If we attack the ground Imperials we get shot at from the skies, if we go after the TIES we get attacked from ground. We have no shields and no ways of protecting ourselves." Sabine gritted her teeth. She usually wasn't so pessimistic, but her patience had run thin, and she was out of miracles.

A flicker of static from Sabine's comms made them all jump. Sabine fumbled with her device, pulling it from her belt.

Ezra's voice came flowing out of the device, "_You guys are so uncreative."_

"Ezra?! Kanan exclaimed. "How are you-"

Ezra cut him off with a chuckle, _"You left your comm in here Kanan."_

Kanan patted his sides. Yup. He left it with Ezra.

Hera took the comm from Sabine and said, "Ezra you should be resting."

"_Sorry Hera. You guys obviously need some ideas."_

"Fine then, wha' do you propose?" Zeb asked.

"_The Ghost is a power spread ship. The ships main power grid is at full 100 percent when everything is completely off. Turn on a light, thats about one percent. The ship can't have everything be running at once."_

"Yeah, I know." Hera spoke cautiously.

"_Well, right now the ship is running all of the equipment in the med bay, the lights around the ship, and the signature disguise. Between the high maintenance medical equipment running on full and the thermal disguise, we can't get the shields up quick enough."_

"So...what are you saying?" Sabine asked, crossing her arms.

"_Turn off the med bay equipment."_

"What?!" Kanan sputtered.

"Kid you need that equipment." Zeb said into the com.

"_I'll live without it. I mean, for a while...but you have to do this!" _Ezra encouraged.

Hera sighed. "Hes right about the power sources. We would just have enough energy from our grid to power the shields on immediately if we turn off the med bay energy supply."

"_Its the only way!" _Ezra said.

"No! It's not safe. Kid, you'll-" Kanan began.

Ezra cut him off, _"Die? Pssh, i'll be fine!"_

"I can't let you do this." Kanan fought.

"_Its the only way everyone will survive!"_

"No..."

"_Either take a chance on me for a few minutes or knowingly send everyone here to their graves!"_

"Ezra..." Hera warned, biting her lip.

"_Kanan! NOW OR NEVER!" _

Kanan slammed the com down, breaking the small machine to bolts and shards, silencing Ezra's rant.

"Do it." Kanan said. His voice was calm, but had a quiet-like dangerous edge to it.

The Jedi stormed off into the Ghost toward the nosegun, leaving a stunned crew behind him.

-0-

**Eek!**

**Please review!**

**-Shelby**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello!**

**I want to thank all my readers and supporters - YOU GUYS RULE!**

**sorry for the 2 week update! I'm trying guys! **

**And Jack is sick...AGAIN. And the only thermometer I could find was a old 'up the bum' thermometer...lets just say Jack wasn't happy...**

**But in all seriousness, the past week has been a little tough for the star wars rebels community here. I just wanted to let everyone reading this know that if you guys need to talk about ANYTHING, I'm here. Trust me, i've been through some crazy junk, and whether you just need to rant about a bad teacher, or cry about a girl/boyfriend, questioning your purpose, or what temperature to set the oven when baking cookies...IM HERE! So don't hesitate to message me! I will talk to you about pretty much everything (except my visa number) **

**SO! Without further ado, please enjoy!**

-0-

Ezra almost coddled the com in his hands.

After Kanan had run off to the other members of the crew, Ezra tried shaking out some of the pins and needles in his body by rolling over...which was a mistake.

After collapsing onto his back again and gritting his teeth, bearing the shock of pain from his leg, he felt a jabbing sensation in his side. After fishing around into the baggy material of his top, he pulled a communicator out from underneath himself.

For a confused second Ezra thought it was his, but realized his was with orange flight suit in his room.

Ezra mentally sighed. He still didn't know who knew about the scars. (Besides Zeb, of course.)

But confusion quickly faded away when he read the label in marker on the back of the com. In Hera's neat print, 'Spector 1' was written.

"_It must've unhooked from his belt when we were hugging..."_

Horror spread across the boy's face.

"I can't believe I cried in front of Kanan." Ezra groaned, wiping away the stiff feeling his dried tears had left on his face.

Curiosity replaced his embarrassment. "Wonder what they're talkin' bout...Don't think they'd mind if I listened in..."

Ezra clicked the button on the side, which let him hear through whoever he had talked with last on the com.

Putting the com to his ear, he heard the muffled voices of the Ghost crew.

"_-like our time has run out." _

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Bucket heads and Kallus are on the move." _

"_No I mean, weren't there three bucketheads?" _

"_Radars aren't picking up any other signs but the two troopers, Agent Kallus and the two TIEs." _

"_What are we suppose to do? If we attack the ground Imperials we get shot at from the skies, if we go after the TIES we get attacked from ground. We have no shields and no ways of protecting ourselves." _

Ezra processed this information for a moment.

Stupid. Freaking. Kallus.

And bucket heads.

And TIE fighters.

"We're in for it now...unless..." An idea sparked in his mind.

For a fraction of a second he hesitated.

But then he shut his eyes, cleared his throat, and put on his snarky tone.

Clicking another com button, he said, "You guys are so uncreative."

Ezra smiled at the respond:

"_Ezra?!" _Kanan exclaimed. _"How are you-"_

Ezra cut him off with a chuckle, "You left your comm in here Kanan."

Hera's voice suddenly appeared._ "Ezra you should be resting." _

"Sorry Hera. You guys obviously need some ideas."

"_Fine then, wha' do you propose?" _Zeb asked.

Ezra took a deep breath. No backing out now. "The Ghost is a power spread ship. The ships main power grid is at full 100 percent when everything is completely off. Turn on a light, thats about one percent. The ship can't have everything be running at once."

It was a few seconds before Hera replied. _"Yeah, I know."_

"Well, right now the ship is running all of the equipment in the med bay, the lights around the ship, and the signature disguise. Between the high maintenance medical equipment running on full and the thermal disguise, we can't get the shields up quick enough."

"So...what are you saying?" Sabine asked.

Ezra took a deep breath. Now or never, right?

"Turn off the med bay equipment."

"_What?!" _Kanan sputtered.

"_Kid you need that equipment." _Zeb said into the com.

"I'll live without it. I mean, for a while...but you have to do this!" Ezra encouraged.

Hera sighed. _"Hes right about the power sources. We would just have enough energy from our grid to power the shields on immediately if we turn off the med bay energy supply."_

"Its the only way!" Ezra said.

"_No! It's not safe. Kid, you'll-"_ Kanan began.

Ezra cut him off, "Die? Pssh, i'll be fine!"

"_I can't let you do this."_ Kanan fought.

"Its the only way everyone will survive!"

"_No..." _Kanan answered.

But Ezra wasn't giving up. "Either take a chance on me for a few minutes or knowingly send everyone here to their graves!"

"_Ezra..."_ Hera warned.

"Kanan! NOW OR NEVER!"

The line went dead.

Ezra furrowed his brow. The battery of his com was full. He tried clicking all of the buttons, but nothing worked. The line was dead. Ezra selected a different line, this one connecting to Zeb's com.

"Zeb? Whats going on? My line went dead." Ezra asked, clearing his throat.

It took the Lasat a moment to answer.

"_H-Hey kid."_

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Zeb, why'd the line get cut off?"

"_Kanan kinda broke the com..."_

Ezra raised a brow. "Woah...W-Well, whats happening now?"

Sabine's voice flooded through the com, "We're gonna go ahead with your plan."

"Really?! I-I mean, yeah, good." Ezra stuttered.

"You're sure you want to risk this?" Hera asked.

Ezra turned the com off and took a deep breath and let out a long exhale.

Clicking it back on, he spoke "I'm sure."

-0-

Kanan paced the length of the common room. Steam was practically blowing out of his ears, his hands balled up into tight fists. His stomach felt like it was in knots, his heart heavy and his soul tired.

His headache had progressed into a full blown migraine, but taking any sort of medicine was completely out of his mindset at the moment. In fact, it was like his mind couldn't feel just one emotion at a time. He hadn't felt one single emotion in over a day and all of the drama was taking a toll on the man.

What he felt?

Anger. Anger definitely.

Fear.

Sadness.

Worry.

Annoyance.

Guilt.

Kanan ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

Why...Why did everything have to go bad...and all at once?!

And why did it all have to involve his poor padawan?!

His padawan...Kanan felt a jolt of sadness wave over him.

The poor kid really had been to hell and back.

Kanan sighed. What had he agreed to?

-0-

Zeb plopped down in the chair next to Ezra's bed.

"So...kid...how yah' holdin' up?"

Ezra snorted and said, "Just great."

Zeb scratched his head. "Alrigh', alrigh'. You ready for this? Your absolutely sure on this?"

"Yeah i'm sure." Ezra cleared his throat, leaning back into his pillow.

Zeb nodded, his face hardened. He picked up his comm and spoke into it, "Hera, hes ready."

It was a minute before the other line crackled to life.

"A-Alright. Power transfer happening in FIVE..."

"...FOUR..."

"...THREE..."

"...T-TWO..."

"...ONE!"

The lights on the Ghost ship flickered for a moment before turning back on.

The machines in the medbay suddenly died, the constant beep of the heart monitor stopping suddenly, the whirl of the fan shutting down, everything.

The only sound in the room was the still constant drip of the IV.

-0-

Sabine shot Hera a nervous glance.

Hera didn't return the look, for her emerald eyes were focused on the power transfer happening on the screen in front of her.

Pulling a lever and typing in her command, she put the shields of the Ghost up.

She picked up her com and with a slight hitch in her voice she asked, "Zeb?"

For a heart wrenching moment there was nothing but silence.

"Hes doin' fine."

Hera and Sabine both let out a sigh of relief at Zeb's voice.

Hera clicked on the whole ship com, trying to get a hold of Kanan. (Who's com was still with Ezra)

"TIES should be picking up the change in power frequencies any second now. Everyone be read-"

Hera never got to finish her sentence.

The Ghost ship lurched forwards, the TIE fighters had already begun shooting.

-0-

Steve Billens had gotten top scores in all of his Imperial classes.

He was just chubby.

And the stormtrooper uniform didn't exactly come in 'plus size', and it certainly didn't look good on anyone who wasn't in good shape.

So, Billens was stuck in a TIE fighter, putting his great mind to work but weight behind him.

And he knew his TIE unit better than he knew his own mother.

So naturally, he noticed right away when the frequencies of the ship below him drastically changed.

Their power sources were shifting.

To know what for would be impossible with the mechanics of the TIE, but if he had to take a guess, it would be for the canons...

Scrabbling to pick up his communicator, he turned on the line to the other agents.

"Agent Kallus, the rebel shit is uh, has-...uh, changed the power currents."

Agent Kallus's voice flowed from the device, "Officer Billens, tell me again. But without stuttering."

"Oh, uh, right, I mean-, sir yes sir! The rebel shift just went through a major power change."

"...Elaborate more."

Billens took a deep breath, "Odds are they're getting ready to shoot at us."

"Billens, Michaels."

"Sir yes sir." Both agents said together.

"Take your shot at the rebel ship."

-0-

**Please review! Every review makes me smile! (even bad ones, because hey, got you to read my story, didn't I?)**

**\- Shelby **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys.**

**Okay, first of all, I feel horrible for this. 2 months is really unnacceptable and this is awfully short and not my best work. **

**But then again, IM GETTING MARRIED IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS!**

**And about a month ago someone broke into my apartment, and stole a lot of strange stuff! Like my bras and swim suits? WHY?! ugh so me and Jack decided to move. Our neighborhood just isn't that safe, so we moved to a really cute apartment, top floor.**

**Again, I feel really really bad for not updating, but I promised at least one more update before my wedding. So bear with me guys, alright? My updating will become steady in a few weeks so pleas be patient, I love you guys!**

**Alright! My last chapter as Shelby Wilson!**

Zeb stumbled up from his chair.

"Zeb! Go help Hera and Sabine!" Ezra yelped, grabbing onto a blanket to keep himself from sliding off the bed.

Zeb hesitated. "I'm suppose to stay-"

Ezra waved him off. "I'll be fine. Go kick some Imperial a-..." Ezra glanced up at the speakers in the corner of the room, knowing Hera's strict policy of foul language. "-butt..." He then finished.

Zeb stood up and gave the teen one final forced grin, before running off to somewhere in the ship.

As soon as he was gone Ezra's head sank into the pillow. He was exhausted. Just simply talking, and putting on a show of a smile and trying to act relaxed was taking a toll on the boy. And without the aid of any of the medical support, he was feeling awful. Whether it was the loss of modern medical devices or just purely the poison taking a toll on him, Ezra didn't know, much less did he actually care.

The thought that was currently torturing him was if Kanan was mad at him or not.

Breaking a com and storming off somewhere seemed like he was pretty pissed.

Ezra sighed and wiped away a bead of sweat that had formed on his brow.

Why was it so hot?

-0-

"Kanan!" Hera yelled into her com. "I need you up top!"

There was a line of static for a moment before Kanan picked up. "Getting there!"

Kanan stumbled through the ship. The Ghost kept lurching side to side from the fire of the two TIE fighters. The old ship couldn't just immediately take off, it needed a minute or two to boot up, regardless of how much fuel they had...which wasn't much. Kanan wasn't even sure how long the generators would keep the shields running before everything stopped. The thought of that happening made the Jedi feel sick...

Kanan finally reached the nose gun, but not even before he was halfway up the ladder, a large _BOOM _shook the ship. Kanan yelped as he lost his grip of the metal, falling onto the floor of the ship.

His eye sight went blurry, and he couldn't feel his arms.

With a final breath, the Jedi slipped into a unconscious haze.

-0-

"Hera...Kanans down."

"What?!"

"Hes not moving Hera...Hes not..." Sabine chocked back a sob, looking towards Hera.

Both women knew he wasn't dead...but without the nose gun taking out the TIE fighters...the front and back guns couldn't take them down.

For what seemed like a long moment, bright green eyes stared into watery amber.

The then ship shook again...and the power went out.

For a second both women sat in the darkness, the only light the setting sun outside the ship.

But they both knew it was too late to grab their blasters and fight back. One: they would never stand a chance against the TIE fighters, the troopers and Kallus.

Two: Because they already felt the cold barrel of a gun against their temples.

-0-

Zeb didn't get half way to the cock pit before a small explosion made him lose his footing falling to the floor. A cold gust of wind shot through the ghost, and the Lasat found himself blinded by a bright ray of the setting sun. Squinting his eyes, the sun ray was suddenly blocked out by the outline of a mans head.

"Wha..." Zeb groaned, glaring at the figure.

The man's head finally came into focus.

And...

Agent Kallus stood over him, a blaster pointed to the Lasat's brow.

"No sudden moves, Lasat." The agent spat, a grin forming on his face.

-0-

**Short, I know. **

**First update in my new apartment, Last update as a Wilson. **

**Oh me oh my!**

**Please review and get up and dance. It'll make your day 1000x better!**

**-Shelby Wilson :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys! Thank you for all of your patience and support! It means a lot :)**

**I haven't updated since the night before my wedding! Woof! Sorry!**

**Anyways, my wedding was more wonderful than I could have dreamt, i'm finally a married woman :) **

**I hope you guys had a awesome holidays and new years!**

-0-

"The static voice of a trooper commanded, "Stand up."

Both Hera and Sabine obliged, hands up.

"Drop your blasters."

Both women's weapons landed on the floor with a _thud._

"Turn around slowly."

Both Sabine and Hera did so, so that they were facing the voice behind them.

Two basic stormtroopers stood there, pointing their guns at them, Agent Kallus stood in between them, a evil smirk painted on his face. The agent had a blaster pointed at Zeb's temple, the lasats hands bond in a electrical wiring of sorts. Soon both of their hands were bound like Zeb's.

Curious as always, Sabine stuck a finger onto the blue electricity connecting the handcuff, only to immediately pull back, her pinky throbbing in pain.

"Like the new upgrades? If you as so much as get of of line I simply say my special code word and the electricity shocks you. Make a run for it and all I have to do to yell my special code word and you'd be shocked until your eyes bleed." Kallus smirked, "Now...where is the Jedi and his Padawan?"

"Gone. They're on a private mission." Hera said, her gaze steady.

Kallus seemed entertained at this. "By the look on your face I can tell you won't be telling me anything true soon, and that you'd be excellent at poker."

The agent turned to Sabine, "What about you Mando? Wheres the Jedi and his apprentice?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Sabine spat, amber eyes glaring.

"Hm." Was all Kallus had to say. He turned to Zeb. "And you...the last Lasat. What do you have to tell me?"

Zeb gave an awkward cough and said "...Wha'?"

The agent groaned. "Useless, slow and stupid. You're just like the rest of your kind."

Zeb bared his teeth and growled. "Don't talk about my people like tha' you inconsiderate piece of-"

His insult was interrupted by a jolt of electricity racing through the Lasat's body, silencing him immediately.

"And that, rebel scum, is what will happen if you misbehave." Kallus laughed, his troopers chuckling with him.

-0-

Kanan sat up. His head pounded and there was a small stream of dried blood on his nose. The ships lights suddenly went out. Kanan stood in the darkness for a few seconds before he heard a large boom. Agent Kallus's voice echoed through the ship.

The Jedi scrambled up and raced into the medical ward. Ezra was still lying there. His padawan had deathly pale skin, bright red cheeks, and his entire body was covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"Kanan?" Ezra croaked.

"Kid we gotta go." Kanan sputtered, racing towards his bedside.

Ezra coughed, "Wh-What? Go where?"

"Agent Kallus and some troopers are here. They have Zeb but I don't know about Hera or Sabine."

"What?! We can't just leave them!" Ezra argued, watching as Kanan untucked the blanket Ezra was laying on.

"We're not going, we're hiding...just for a few minutes so they don't capture us, alright?" Kanan said, wrapping the blanket around the boy. With a small heave, he gently slung Ezra over his shoulder and looked for a place to hide.

Ezra nearly cried out when being moved. His leg felt like it was on fire, and his head and stomach like they had been blended together. But all he could make out was a strangled gasp of pain, and clinging onto his master's shoulder in agony.

"I know I know kid. I'm sorry." Kanan whispered. Hearing the approaching footsteps of Imperials and his crew, Kanan dove into the supply closet, which was full of other medical supplies.

To the mans relief the troopers did a quick look around the room and walked past. Looking to the force, Kanan sensed that the two troopers, Kallus, Hera, Sabine and Zeb were walking outside.

-0-

Agent Kallus led the group outside the ship, the two TIE fighters had landed, the officers waiting.

"Good work Billens, Michaels...Where is Private Mason?" Kallus inquired, brow arched.

Officer Billens coughed, "Uh, sir w-we don't know."

Agent Kallus blinked owlishly. "Pardon?"

"Sir, we've attempted several times to contact Mason, but he isn't responding." Michaels spoke.

Hera shot Sabine a look, nodding with her head towards the lake.

Kallus let out an annoyed groan, muttering insults as he pulled out his communicator.

"Agent Kallus to Officer Mason. Agent Kallus to Officer Mason. Mason, do you read?"

…

…

nothing.

"Officer Mason?"

A muffled static sound filled the air, the noise coming from the body of water.

Kallus groaned. "Idiot dropped his com in the water. Keep the prisoners secured." He said to the troopers.

The Imperial agent stormed to the water and tried again.

"One, two, three." The agent boredly tested.

A mere second after, a static sound came from knee high water. Kallus felt around until he felt something other than a rock or annoying fish. It was fairly smooth and wasn't moving. Without thinking too much about it, Kallus grabbed the object and...

Agent Kallus had grabbed the round end of arm bone.

It took less than a second for the Imperial to realize what had just happened. He instantly dropped the limb back in the water. The arm had been separated from its body just as the shoulder, and the communicator was still gripped in the hand.

Kallus turned around towards the people watching in shock on the shore. The man's amber eyes were wide, and his soldiers had never seen him with such a...shocked expression. Usually their commander was stoic, only ever showing anger. Never fear.

"What is in this water?" Kallus said, his face pale.

But before anyone could answer, something jumped out of the water behind Kallus and sank its mighty jaws into the Imperials waist.

-0-

**^_^ lol**

**heheh...reviews please :)**

**-Shelby Winter **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello friends!**

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who has supported my journey so far through this and life! You guys rule :)**

**This is, I think, one of my favorite chapters in this story. It's pretty long, and I felt sappy and poetic after watching three hours of family feel good movies. Also, I can't write fight scenes worth anything, so spare me, I know, it's awful. **

**(You may want to re-read chapters 11-12, cause a little part at the end about Zeb and Ezra)**

**ooh and someone asked me when the scars from much earlier will be explained...they WILL be explained and confronted, don't fret! I have somewhat a plan haha**

**Alright! Happy reading 3**

-0-

"What is in this water?" Kallus said, his face pale.

Sabine saw ripples forming behind Kallus. What did Ezra call that beast? The treeo? Threero? Thirio, that's it. Sabine gulped and raised her chin, preparing for what was going to happen.

The Thirio was behind Agent Kallus.

With a burst from the slightly still water, the beast flew out from its home and latched itself onto the Imperial. The man screamed as the huge rows of teeth closed, basically ripping him in two. Sabine watched with horror, but she felt little to no remorse. This man...almost killed Zeb, kidnapped Ezra, and basically had done his best to kill all of them.

The Mandalorian rebel clung to Hera as the stormtroopers let them go and charged into the water. But it was too late. The beast was dragging their bosses dying carcass off into the depths. They fired their blasters at the creature, but all was in vain. Zeb ran behind the troopers, bashing their helmets together while his mighty hands were still bound. The two men clad in the white trooper uniforms fell, leaving the two gaping pilots stunned. Before the two officers could react, Zeb knocked them both out with singular punches.

"I don't know whether I hate or love that beast now." Zeb laughed in adrenaline, smashing the handcuffs on a rock, freeing his hands from each other. He did the same for the women's restraints.

"Considering Ezra's condition, i'm going with hate." Sabine muttered, rubbing her sore wrist.

Hera crouched by the water, pulling out the separated arm from before. "I'm going with 'it's mutual'."

"Hera! Don't touch tha' thing!'' Zeb spat, grimacing at the limp limb.

But Hera, the complete rebel she was, dug her fingers deep into the bite wound and...pulled out a large tooth.

"I think I just found our antidote." Hera smirked.

Sabine shook her head. "Gross...but cool."

Zeb groaned, "Ugh, not cool. Just gross."

Hera shook her head, "Zeb, tie up those troopers. Sabine, take the fuel from the Tie fighters and put it into our ship. I'll get us reconnected and then you come help me." Hera stood and began running towards the Ghost. "We have an antidote to extract."

-0-

Kanan gently moved his padawan back to the bed.

Ezra wasn't doing well at all. His navy hair was plastered to his head, and sweat soaked through his tank top. His entire body radiated a awful warmth of sickness and he shook with fever.

Kanan mentally counted the hours...Hera had said they had a few hours until the poison killed him, and well-...it had been a few hours. By the way Ezra looked, Kanan could tell the poor boy probably only had another hour or two left without treatment. And then? He would die.

Swallowing thickly, Kanan peered outside the window. Zeb was tying up the Imperial officers? Kallus was no where to be seen. The Tie Fighters were both parked.

"What is going on?" Kanan fretted, turning back to Ezra.

"Kanan?" Ezra spoke softly.

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm going to die, ri-right?"

"Ezra! No you-"

"I am. There isn't an antidote." Ezra cried, tears skidding down his cheeks.

Kanan gulped, "No, but...Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so proud of you...and everything you've done. You're an amazing student and you are stronger than anyone in all of the galaxies." Kanan praised. Tears welled up in his own teal eyes as he leaned over Ezra.

"K-...a-..nn?" Ezra slurred. His vision had begun to spin and it was getting even harder to function.

"Save your energy kid." Kanan smiled sadly, holding the boys face.

"Tha-ank you. All o...o...vv...you-...g-guys." Ezra Bridger used the last of his strength to say, "I-...I love y-you guys..."

The padawan's head slumped back, becoming a disturbingly heavy dead weight.

"Kid? Oh Ezra...please..." Kanan cried, tears dripping down his face.

And in the dim light from the window, Kanan cried over his resting student.

-0-

On Lasan, Zeb had been trained in the Honor Guard to protect your family and your people at all cost.

But all of the Lasats had been wiped out by the very man who was slowly dying at the bottom of a pond. So who would Zeb protect?

Zeb hadn't been too old when Lasan fell, just in his mid twenties. He missed his mother, his niece, his brothers, his sisters. Zeb never got the chance to fall in love and have kids of his own, but he had treated his niece like his own, and his youngest brother had only been ten when he passed at the falling.

After Lasan fell to the Empire, he had been in rough shape. He lugged his bow rifle around like a lost child and a favorite blanket. His ears seemed to be glued down, and he trudged through the streets of Coruscant. And for two years all he did was drink...and drink...and drink. He knew he seriously had a problem when he realized the seat he always sat in at the local bar had an indent from his weight.

_Fifty pounds overweight, out of shape, depressed, and a drunk, Zeb was utterly lost. _

_And then one day some gangly human who was barely old enough to drink plopped down next to him._

_"__Hey." The human had said, ordering a drink. _

_"__Hey." Zeb gruffly replied. The last time he had spoken to someone besides ordering from the bartender was-...weeks?_

_"__I'm Kanan, you?" The human went on. _

_Zeb took a swig of his drink. "Zeb."_

_"__Well Zeb, you never seem to leave this bar, do you?" Kanan pried, stirring the small glass of water._

_"__What's it to you? You came in a bar and ordered free water?" Zeb scoffed. _

_Kanan smirked "You got me there. I don't drink."_

_"__Then why are you in a bar?" Zeb groaned. This guy had to be a tourist. _

_"__Because I wanted to talk to you." Kanan said simply. _

_Zeb put his glass down. "Excuse me?"_

_"__I know you're a Lasat-"_

_"__And?" Zeb growled. _

_"__-and I know about the recent fall of your home planet."_

_Zeb took another gulp of his beverage. _

_Kanan cleared his throat. "Your bow rifle, that means you were a warrior on Lasan. And I know for a fact that the fighters on Lasan were always in great shape and never drank unless a holiday or celebration."_

_"__Well what do you expect me to do, huh?! All of my people are dead." Zeb snapped. Who did this guy think he was?!_

_"__Zeb, you need to get out of this slump. You need to fight back against those who stole your home!" Kanan encouraged, completely ignoring his water. _

_Zeb stared at the golden liquid in his cup. "A single Lasat? Against the Empire? Buddy you're crazy."_

_"__You wouldn't be alone! Zeb...join the rebellion. It may be small now, but just think-"_

_"__Kanan, i'm not going to die like my people. At the hands of Imperials." Zeb sighed._

_"__So your gonna sit here in this bar forever? Drinking away your life? Fight for Lasan, protect those who-" Kanan sputtered. _

_Zeb pushed away his glass. "Can't protect themselves...You mentioned a rebellion?"_

_Kanan smiled. "Welcome aboard Spector Four. We'll need to get you sobered up before you fight."_

...Zeb smiled fondly of the memory.

The bucket heads sitting in an unconscious heap in front of him still made his blood boil.

These were the same type of people who killed his family on Lasan. And now they were trying to do the same to his new family abroad the Ghost. Sure...he would love to see his blood relatives once more. But he didn't need them. The Ghost crew was his new family.

-0-

Sabine had transferred fuel from ship to ship thousands of times.

Her record was forty seconds.

But given the circumstances she earned a new best time of seventeen seconds.

Which was just enough time for Hera to scramble into the control rooms. Turning on the newly powered Ghost, Hera focused all of its power towards the med bay, firing up all the machinery.

The twi'lek raced into the med bay and-...

Her heart dropped.

Throughout her life Hera had seem truly awful things. Slavery, torture, downfall of the Jedi, planets destroyed, races murdered, and so much more.

But nothing could have ever prepared her to see her best friend, Kanan Jarrus, weeping over their youngest crew member.

Ezra was completely lifeless. Besides some shallow uneven breathing, anyone would have guessed him as deceased. His navy hair was plastered down, sweat shimmering off his skin. Blood soaked through the bandages on his leg and it was a lot. The poor child's lips were blue, his fingers purple.

"Kanan..." Hera croaked, almost dropping the fang in her gloved hand.

Kanan looked up slowly, oblivious to the fact that the ship had power again.

"He's dying." Kanan whispered, tears slipping off his cheeks.

Hera snapped out of her shock and rushed to the counters of the med bay. She grabbed a small syringe that usually would be used for giving or taking shots. She quickly pulled out the stored venom in the tooth.

"Hera? What are you-" Kanan began to ask.

"The creature attacked Kallus and one of the troopers. Luckily, it left a tooth behind with venom inside." Hera answered shortly, mixing the venom with another chemical.

"Then...Ezra still has a chance?" Kanan wiped away at his tear streaked face.

"It may not be a large one due to time framing. Usually the chemical compound would need to cool for a few hours before being used...but i'm afraid i'll just have it inject it now and hope for the best." Hera shuddered, putting the two part mixture into a syringe.

"Hera! You don't know what will happen!" Kanan yelled. His face suddenly softened. "He should have a peaceful death...if he is going...going to go."

Hera shook her head. "No, he should have one last chance! Fight for those who-"

"Who can't fight themselves. I know..." Kanan sighed. It was the same line every rebel would say at least a thousand times. "Just...do it."

Hera didn't wait another second. She plunged the vile into Ezra's vain.

And all three rebels, Kanan, Hera and Ezra, were silent. No one dared moved.

Then all of a sudden, a pair of huge blue eyes fluttered open.

Kanan never thought he would see those eyes again. So full of joy, innocence, cleverness, life.

The boy's life had been ready enter the jaws of death itself; only for a miracle to save him.

And what to people do when a miracle happens?

They cry.

"Ezra!" Kanan wept, tears of joy flowing.

The boy's tired eyes weakly twinkled. "H-Hey..."

Hera, who had snapped out of a wondered daze, brought him some water, which he thirstily chugged.

"Wha-?" Ezra began, looking quite confused.

But Kanan stroked his sweat soaked hair and gave a smile, "Sh, kid. Just rest."

So while Hera hooked up a heart monitor and IV, Ezra Bridger slept in peace knowing he would live.

-0-

Sabine collapsed onto her bed.

As she dazed off into a well deserved rest, she thought about Ezra.

Only a few months ago, the entire crew had been completely different.

Hera, she knew, had known how to fly a ship better than anyone in the galaxy by the time she was twelve. Accompanied by a droid that was suppose to be flattened and recycled into cans, the two were quite the team. Kanan had lived in a temple among Jedi with his master. And when Order 66 destroyed life as they both knew it, they somehow found each other, young twenty year olds who needed someone...someone to be able to talk to in the middle of the night when everything seemed hopeless.

About four years later Lasan fell. Sabine knew Zeb had troubles with coping, and even now the Lasat didn't like to talk about the short period of time when he was an addict. But he had found hope. He had found the rebellion.

Then there was herself.

When she was a mere sixteen her parents, as pushy as ever, wanted her to be the best warrior of all. So they enlisted her in the biggest and strongest force: The Empire. Despite her reluctantly and love of art, the academy tried to muffle her talent and spirit with rules and discipline. But as the teachers and other cadets developed, Sabine found herself sneaking out, painting beautiful images all over Imperial property. And one day, in the middle of her painting a dragonfly made of blazing purple flames, a woman emerged from the shadows.

"_Vandalism is a crime the Empire doesn't take lightly, is it?" A smooth voice smirked. _

_Young seventeen year old Sabine yelped and spun around, seeing a twi'lek dressed in an odd pilot outfit. _

"_W-What?" Sabine coughed. Was the woman planning to turn her in for credits? Surely the Empire would imprison her, and her family would be shamed. _

_The twi'lek grinned, "Well love, I'd recognize your artwork anywhere, and I have to say while it is beautiful, it is marking Imperial property."_

_Sabine narrowed her eyes, "Y-Yeah, so what? You gonna turn me in to the Empire?"_

"_No. I'm going to ask you to join the rebellion."_

Sabine laughed at the memory.

She had of course refused. Only to be caught a month later spraying a spectrum of colors on a wall. Her bunk mate, Ketso Onyo, fled with her, both young women becoming bounty hunters.

A year later Ketso and her had...gone their separate ways.

And Sabine didn't know where to go or what to do.

So she painted.

Only a week after she turned eighteen the woman found her again, painting a sea of fireflies on an abandoned store wall. But this time? Sabine joined. At first it was just because she needed a place to stay. But then she bonded with all of the crew members, even Chopper the grumpy droid.

Sabine closed her eyes. A few months ago, Sabine had been quite skeptical about Ezra.

Kids like Ezra tended to be scum. Not only were they thieves, they were also dirty and impolite. Plus a lot of Lothal boys around Ezra's age were cat-calling pervs.

It was obvious right off the bat that Ezra liked her. The way he constantly had to dry his sweaty palms on his pant leg, or the way he flipped his hair out of his eyes four too many times. Her favorite quirk was the way he winced after every word, as if he was afraid she would lash out and shut him down.

So her heart sped up in relief when she saw the lights of the Ghost flicker on, engine and all restarting.

After basically falling out of the TIE fighter, Zeb met her at the front, delivering the news.

He pulled her back, not letting her enter the ship.

"Zeb! I have to-" Sabine sputtered, desperate to get to the med bay.

Zeb held her tight. "He's okay."

Sabine stopped her struggling. "Wh-What?"

"The kid's okay. He'll be fine." Zeb chuckled, letting her arm go.

Sabine smiled, joy washing over her. The cloud of worry that had been surrounding her since the morning suddenly disappeared into a fog of relief, and the dark skies of her mugged mind were cleared by rays of hope.

"He's alright?" Sabine asked.

"He's fine. Hera got the cure in him just in time." Zeb clarified.

"Can I-"

Chopper suddenly rolled down the ramp. The poor guy had been turned off by the troopers during the raid.

Sabine listened intently to what the droid had to say.

"What's he saying?" Zeb asked, worry reappearing in his eyes.

Sabine straightened. "Hera needs me."

Without another word, Sabine ran into the ship.

-0-

Zeb sat down on the Ghost ramp.

Lothal had a beautiful sunset, the colors of the setting sky reminded him of the late evening back on Lasan. Playing tag with his brothers until his mother called them in for supper, or when he would be cleaning up the barracks at training camp.

The shades of golds, blue, purple, pink and orange were something he knew his brothers would have liked to see. His fallen blood brothers of Lasan, and his little human brother Ezra.

No. Zeb would rather jump off the Ghost in flight than say it out loud. But...Ezra had grown on him. Slowly. At first he was just some pesky kid Kanan and Hera decided to keep. But in time he admired the persistence of the child.

While others saw Ezra beg Hera to teach him to fly, Zeb saw the true dedication and want to learn.

While others saw Ezra suck it up to Sabine with generic compliments to her art, Zeb saw a kid who truly looked at every inch of the work.

While others saw Ezra slack off in his Jedi training sessions, Zeb saw a kid who was trying to overcome a past of defending himself.

And while others thought of Ezra as sometimes harsh and overly sarcastic...Zeb saw himself.

After Lasan had fallen, Zeb had truly been lost. A hardcore alcoholic, he was drinking to die.

But in joining the rebellion, he found hope, and a new spark to fight.

In the first year of joining Hera, Kanan and Chopper, Zeb's exterior was like a rock. Unless they were fighting, Zeb was locked away in his room. Nightmares haunted him, and he ate less that he should have. Then, slowly, he found himself laughing with the crew, occasionally telling jokes of his own.

A coffee together once a month turned into weekly dinners, then every night, then every meal occurrences. When he was depressed Kanan listened, when he was sad Hera would make him smile. And when he needed to get his butt out of his room and go shower, well...Chopper was pretty good at getting someone on their feet.

When Sabine joined the crew she was kinda shy. Zeb, however, welcomed her the same way he had been welcomed. He bought her the expensive paint brushes with his saved up credits, and even treated her to weekly ice cream. Sabine wasn't exactly a little kid, she was technically an adult, but to Zeb...she was like a little sister he never had. Soon they became close enough to where once Sabine had called him her brother...and neither of them thought twice about it.

And then a year later Ezra joined.

His introduction to the crew was quite unusual. Stealing their crates, getting them into Imperial trouble and pissing them all off in various degrees? He definitely made a rough impression on Zeb.

And when the Lasat saw him first flirt with Sabine, the woman he thought of as his sister...Easy to say that Zeb wasn't pleased.

Yes, in the start they all had their disagreements and fights. The human boy's sarcastic nature and abrasive attitude made his blood boil.

Ezra had been with the crew for about a week before Zeb's resentment shattered.

While the rest of the crew ate their meals together, Ezra would often refuse, and go up to the roof to sit alone or to be in his shared room. Zeb had just rolled his eyes and thought of it as a teenage moodiness.

But then the boy would always have dark under eye circles, or just look too...scrawny, unhealthily small and skinny. He would flinch, and always keep at least an arms distance away from anyone. The navy mop he called hair hid his face, and Zeb realized he had never looked the kid in the eye for more than two seconds.

Finally, the thing that finally shattered Zeb's wall of dislike towards Ezra, was the nightmares.

Zeb himself hadn't had nightmares about Lasan in over a year, so he was very surprised to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night.

Lasats have much better hearing than any human, so his sensitive ears had heard the sharp gasps of breath, and the muffled sobs.

The lazy part of himself wanted to wave it off as nothing and go back to sleep

But Zeb's heart felt weak, as it had when he had accidentally broken his brother's arm, over thirty years ago. The crying was identical, sad, hurt, and betrayed. He saw the image of his friend, only nine, stare into his eyes and weep, _'It hurts.'_

Zeb had climbed up to the bunk, looking at his bunkmate, switching the lights on.

Zeb had scars. Mental and physical, who didn't? But Ezra obviously had many more of both.

And at that moment, after seeing the brutal old wounds across the boy's body, Zeb saw himself.

The armor of a fake smile.

The hours spent in solitude.

The shell of insecurity.

The nightmare plagued life.

The feeling of being alone.

It was like a mirror.

And Zeb vowed to shatter it.

-0-

**Tell me what you think! And please review or ask any questions you have, I read it all and try to answer them all!**

**-Shelby **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank you for all the support! You guys rule!**

**Now, to answer a few questions you guys had. **

**No! That was not the end! There are still a good chunk of chapter left! Everything WILL be explained!**

**And in the series I know Kanan is like, 28, Hera 25, Sabine 17 and Zeb 30ish. But I just think they seem a little young? I think Hera and Kanan are more 30, Zeb 40, Sabine 19. Just my thoughts. **

**And someone! Please agree with me that season 2 kinda sucked! I love season 3 and 1! Or atlas al of the episodes until 'Always Two there are' and then again after Ezra makes space whale friends.**

**Now...Conspiracy theory: Rumor has it Ezra Bridger may appear in the next big Star Wars 8 movie, but aged 30-40 years! I think it's true and there is evidence! Im a fangirl what can I say!**

-0-

Sabine tied off the end of the thread, letting out a deep breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Sure, the woman had stitched up hundred of wounds in the past, so the process was nothing new. But the fact that the wound was attached to Ezra...

His leg gash had reopened in all of the fuss, and he had more blood being pumped into his system. A new IV was hooked to his veins and Kanan furiously dabbed any signs of sweat away from the boy's face.

The wound on his leg hadn't gotten any better from time. Well...it wasn't bleeding uncontrollably anymore, now it was a sickening leaking motion. The skin around it was indigo, which then molted to a blue, then into a red and pink, and finally an awful green. Sabine had been counting every stitch...74. Her fingers, though thin and nimble, were aching. She was familiar with the feeling, it was the stiffness after she wired a bomb. But this time it was just different.

Sabine numbly went to the fresher, locking the door behind her. She went to the sink and took off her gloves. The white rubber material was coated in blood, a sight that made her sick. Without a second glance the gloves were tossed in the trash.

She turned on the cold water and held her hands under the fluid, letting its iciness grow goosebumps along her body. In a way, it hurt. But the pain was a good kind of pain, one that allowed you to focus...think. To breath.

The past day had been hard for the crew. Especially for Ezra, but still tough for the rest of the Ghost members.

She would never tell anyone, especially not Ezra now, but she had already began to design prosthetic legs for him. Drying her hands,she then went to her pocket and she pulled out a crumple sketch sheet.

On it was a design for a replacement leg. It would be made of a strong yet light metal, the 'foot' would be the size of his real limb.

Questions begin to fill her mind.

Would Ezra be sad about his leg?

Would he hide it from the Empire or all other people?

How long would it take him to walk again? Run? Do missions?

Would he rather walk around with one shoe and one metal foot or two shoes hiding his feet?

Sabine crumpled the page again. Ezra would get to keep his foot. That was good news! And yet...she still felt strange. The feeling all of the crew members had when Ezra had disappeared under the water.

Fear.

Would he ever be okay? Why was it the boy was always in some sort of mischief or trouble? He was just always...involved. Ezra seemed to always find himself in the middle of everything and everything. It was just his thing. And whether that situation was bad or good, he always made amends.

And this time...even though it hadn't been his fault for being attacked, or his rare blood type, or even for the ship's fuel to run out, he was still going to make it out alive...and in one piece.

Everyone, even the brave Ezra Bridger, needed a little help sometimes.

-0-

Human emotions.

Not Chopper's speciality.

But he was able to process when people were very sad, worried, happy, angry and a few other. He did this by analyzing organism's facial expressions, voice tones and levels, plus their body language.

The droid was now registering a complete array of 'emotion' from his living crew mates.

A little bit of happy, some worried, some angry, and a lot of sad.

Chopper rolled into the med bay. The man Kanan was sitting by the child Ezra's side, gently stroking his face.

The child was still hurt. That's another thing Chopper found annoying about humans. When they were tired or hurt they had to rest for so long. But droids? Recharge for a little then they would be brand new! Humans had this thin sheet of protection called 'skin'. It was too easy to break, and the slightest prodding seemed to cause them pain. After all, what good armor was squishy anyways?

Chopper peered at the boy, Ezra, who lay on the table. The Ezra was sleeping...or recharging for humans. This sleep wasn't like the usual rest he took. It was more deep, something maybe even his electricity could awake. Then the 'Ezra's' leg was an unusual color. Instead of being the same light brown as the rest of his body, the leg was a dark blue and red. Sweat was patted away from his brow every other minute and Chopper soon grew bored of watching.

He didn't understand much about humans.

Sleep was their charge.

Love was their fuel.

Food their oil.

Blood their grease.

Humans and machine. Not too different after all.

Chopper let out an annoyed huff and rolled away to find something more entertaining.

-0-

Two large meals in one day.

First, the Thirio had been unsure of whether attacking the first adult male human was too risky. After all, his battle early with the humans didn't go so well. But he had gotten a taste of blood. Not just any blood: Humans.

Besides, this human was average size, but he was wearing some sort of...shell. A hard white armor.

The human kept wading deeper into the weeds and the Thirio couldn't help himself. The man was quite surprised with a large water beast separated his head and helmet from the rest of his body.

The human flesh of his new catch was still encased in the hard white shell, and after some ripping and pulling, the beast finally separated the thin meatless arms and the white armor from the legs and torso.

After a very filling meal, the Thirio was content with taking a long nap to digest his meal. But sudden ripples coming from the shallow lake told him a large creature had just entered the water...

Curiosity couldn't keep the Thirio away. He swam towards the noise and commotion and...more humans.

If a beast like him could, the Thirio would be smiling. He sat for a moment watching as the adult waded around...then with back legs reading to spring, he lunged.

-0-

**I wanted to put in another Thirio part just for the fun of it. Honestly...this chapter sat on my desktop staring at me for a week and I just wasn't sure if I should post it. I didn't love it or hate it, and I don't know. **

**Did you guys like it? I know it was a little less than usual but :/ **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! I read them all :D**

**-Shelby **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey!**

**Happy spring time! I don't know where you guys all live, but in LA, it's already super warm!**

**I've been keeping up to date with the new star wars rebels episodes and the more I watch the more Ezra becomes obsessed with animals. Like...the Hagrid of Star Wars haha. oh btw, I'm still fangirling over Ezra riding the space whales!**

**Alright guys! Please enjoy and review! I read them all :)**

-0-

For a few bliss seconds Ezra was still seven years old.

Ignorant bliss.

The few seconds after he woke up, before he yawned or groaned, before he rubbed his eyes or shifted. Seconds where his eyes just begin to open and sense light, where no noise or thoughts can be processed.

Every single time. It was like he was seven, and his mother might be in their kitchen making some muffins and smoothies. Ephraim sitting at the table listening to the news on the family's radio. And Ezra was still lying in his bed in his room on Lothal.

The light might very well be one of the two suns shining on his face, and the blankets the light blue he had picked out from the department store.

But who's hand was his encased in? Surely his mother would just wake him up? And his father would never pause to do so in the early morning.

And...why did his leg sting? His head ache? How come there was already sweat covering him?

This was all more than enough to wake Ezra Bridger from his blurred daze.

White and gray surrounded him, and as he turned his head and looked at his fist, he realized it wasn't either of his parents who was holding him close.

Kanan was there.

Illusion fell quickly, reality the killer.

"Hey kid." Kanan's tired voice called, a soft smile upon his face.

Ezra blinked owlishly. "D-Dad?" His heart was speaking rather than his mind, and he just didn't care anymore. He was exhausted, hurt, and felt like death itself. Perhaps it was because of the pure agony he was in, or maybe the heavy pain killers and sedatives. Or maybe he was really calling to his dad.

His master's face became pained. "Ezra...It's me, Kanan." The man's voice cracked at his name, almost as if it hurt to tell the truth.

"Where's mom?" Ezra croaked. The boy wanted nothing more than his parents to be at his side as well. They were the first faces he ever saw, and the faces he always awoke to expect seeing.

Kanan reached out and wiped a layer of sweat from the child's brow. "Shh Ezra...go back to sleep."

And so he did.

-0-

"_Master Billaba?"_

"_Yes Caleb?" A meditating Depa Billaba answered._

"_How come I don't have parents?" Caleb asked, nervously biting on his lip. _

_Depa sighed. This was a conversation all Jedi Masters dreaded. _

"_Come inside Caleb." The woman nodded in, folding her legs under herself. _

_The boy did so, shutting the door behind him. He plopped down across from his Master. _

"_Recit__e the Jedi code for me." Master Billaba said to her student. _

_Caleb nodded. The phrase had been marked into his mind for over a year now. _

"_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force."_

"_Very good. But, do you know that it means?" Depa asked the thirteen year old. _

"_Uh...Emotion, yet peace...that means like...uh-you can like-..."_

"_Clear your mind Caleb. Let me phrase it this way. What is forbidden among the Jedi?" _

"_...Um..." Caleb stuttered. He had only been chosen by his master a year ago and was still trying to impress her. _

_Master Billaba smiled softly. "Relationships"_

"_Oh yeah, uh, like love?" The young teen stated, remembering the code correctly._

"_Precisely. But love comes in different forms. Yet all are dangerous. There is the basic love for an individual. Husband to wife, or boyfriend to girlfriend, or anything that becomes beyond a mutual connection is dangerous. You feel protective and possessive. And as a result you fight with an unclear mind and perhaps wrong intentions. The next connection is loved ones. This is family, nuclear or distant. It is important to take force sensitive toddlers before they can remember their birth parents or make connections to these people. If you did know any of your relatives, you may be forced to choose blood over what is right, and that is certainly not the way of the Jedi. Do you understand?"_

_Caleb nodded. "So Jedi...never love anything?"_

_Depa pursed her lips. "Not exactly. I love my friends, and my life. I love you."_

"_But-" Caleb began._

"_But-," Depa interrupted, "This love I feel is for their soul...As these presences wouldn't change my mind setting during battle, but I still care. I know this is hard to understand..."_

"_I think I get it." Caleb said. "Like, you can have friends and stuff and whatever that you can care about...but like-...don't get so attached it changes your mind?" _

_Depa nodded thoughtfully. "In a way...yes. Since when did you become so smart?"_

_Caleb's chest swelled in pride. "Since always!"_

-0-

Kanan gazed at the face of his student.

"_Emotion, yet peace."_

A year ago the Jedi was cut off from most people, only showing his true light when he was locked away in his room. If he had no connection to people, he couldn't get hurt.

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

He never said much more than the plan description or when he was spoken too. He hid in fear that the others would question his ranking.

_Passion, yet serenity._

Live...Love...Laugh...all words he seemed to forget how to pronounce.

_Chaos, yet harmony._

Only do enough to get by. 'Never get to involved in anything' began to run through his mind reapetly.

_Death, yet the Force."_

How could he even think about the last line of the Jedi code if he barely understood the Force himself?

Kanan stroked the side of Ezra's face, the soft baby like skin reminding him of his padawan's young age.

_Emotion, yet peace_

Now his heart pounded every minute, he couldn't laugh enough. He couldn't cry enough.

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

Making lame jokes to make others laugh, even if they rolled their eyes in annoyance at him.

_Passion, yet serenity._

He hadn't felt alive in years. Not until Ezra became his closest companion.

_Chaos, yet harmony._

Because of Ezra, every moment aboard the Ghost was a new experience.

_Death, yet the Force._

And now, if Ezra died...Kanan's soul surely would have shattered.

Then there would be no emotion or peace.

Blank expressions and an empty mind.

No passion. No serenity.

Chaos slaughtering harmony.

And Death would overrule the Force.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor brought him back to reality.

Ezra was alive. He was going to live.

The Jedi reached out and took Ezra's new padawan braid in his fingers. Maybe the way of the Jedi wasn't always right. It was okay to feel alive.

He gently unraveled the hair from the braid.

-0-

**Whoo! What did you guys think? Let me know!**

**And I can't believe the 1 year anniversary of this story being uploaded is in 2 weeks! Ah WHAT!**

**-Shelby **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all for the support and love! You guys rule! **

**And happy birthday Thirio! Not the monster...but like, the story! It turned 1 year old on wednesday! Whoo!**

**I re-read some of my earlier chapters and...oh boy! It didn't even seem like i wrote it! It had so many errors and meh. Thank you guys for overlooking my lame errors and still supporting this :)**

**and guys - may i just rant about the finale for one moment? ok so...WHY?! Space dad ****noooooo! And blueberry! my heart! aughhhh!**

**ahem, ok!**

**Well, please enjoy :)**

-0-

Zeb hated the top bunk. He always hit his head, it was right next to the loud and cold vent, the light was blinding, and his hands and feet were too big for the stupid rails leading up to the bed.

The bottom bunk...it was always the perfect temperature, easy to roll out of in the morning, the top bed shields him from the harsh bulbed light above, and he didn't have to climb up little beams to get into bed.

So to say Zeb was thrilled about switching bunks was a stretch.

But Ezra...the poor kid almost got his leg eaten off, nearly drowned, and just recovered from a deadly poison dose. No one really knew when the kid would be up and walking again, or at least standing. So to expect him to climb up to his bunk was not realistic.

Zeb climbed up the steps, already hating the way he had to hunch over to reach the bed. He grabbed Ezra's blanket and pillow, tossing them onto the floor. He was about to turn around to put his own bedding up when he saw the kid had some more junk up there.

With an annoyed huff, the Lasat crawled forward to see what else the kid had.

And he laughed at first.

Ezra, who was about fifteen, had a stuffed animal. It was a old beat up cat, obviously home made. There was holes where the eyes should be, indicating buttons had long ago fallen off. Tape held the seam together in several places, thread sticking out wildly. Dirt and who else knows what else stained the plush. By the looks of it, the cat had definitely seen better days. And it was definitely a loth-cat.

But nether less Zeb threw it down to Ezra's pile of bedding.

With another annoyed huff, he pulled a piece of taped on paper from the corner of the wall.

It was a picture of the Bridgers at their wedding.

Zeb didn't know Ezra's parents names, but the two were young in the photo, maybe twenty. The bride: a woman who was petite and beautiful. Her eyes were a familiar shade of blue. The groom: a man could've been Ezra in a suit. Ezra and his father were nearly identical, except maybe the man had slightly wider shoulders and was about a few inches taller.

They were both so...happy.

Zeb felt grief engulf him. Hadn't Ezra been through enough?

He slowly made his way down the ladder, careful not to wrinkle the old photo. He gently stuck it to the wall, putting Ezra's bedding neatly on the mattress, the lothcat in the corner.

A sudden swish of the door knocked him from his nostalgia.

"What you you doing?" Sabine asked.

"Swapping bunks with the kid." Zeb said lamely. "Why?"

"Why? I thought you hated the top bunk." Sabine smirked. Somehow the Mandalorian girl always knew what was going on. She and Hera both. They called it 'women's intuition', Ezra called it 'the force', but Zeb called it witchcraft.

"I-I do, but you know, with the kid's leg and all..." Zeb shrugged.

Sabine rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on i'm just messing with you. Hera sent me to get you. We need to go into town and buy some supplies."

"Okay, five minutes?" Zeb sighed.

"Five." Sabine called back, heading to her room.

As soon as the teenager was gone Zeb took a deep breath, knowing he what he needed to do next was not going to be pleasant. But it would be what was right, it would be what would soothe his worried mind.

He needed to talk to Kanan.

-0-

He was unconscious and conscious.

Ezra couldn't move any of his limbs, make any noise, or control his body at all. Yet he could still hear, feel, smell, and think. His mind was awake, not his body.

He had been mentally aware for roughly a minute before he heard the voices that had awoken him in the first place again.

Zeb's gruff voice was recognizable, as well as Kanan's low sound.

But something was quite off. Ezra couldn't hear words per se, but just muffled sound. His superiors were talking undoubtably, and Ezra began to fall back into the lull of comatose.

And then someone's hand, probably Kanan because it was fairly large and human, grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his chest.

The voices became slightly louder, more quick. Angry.

Millions of thoughts raced through the boy's mind. What was happening? What was Kanan doing? What were they talking about?

_They're talking about your scars._

The single thought pinged through his mind, pushing any other thoughts aside.

Another cruel thought entered his mind.

_Now that they know, do you really think they would still look at you the same?_

The Ghost crew wasn't shallow...but if they knew how he had been branded...sold...and enslaved? Worked until he passed out, so skinny he could barley stand, so dead inside.

His shirt was suddenly lifted back down, and the voices were quiet.

But Ezra's mind was now livid.

-0-

"Kanan?"

Kanan looked up from his seat. He was still hovering over his student.

"Yeah Zeb?"

"I guess the kid's secret is out, huh?" The Lasat nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Excuse me?" Kanan asked quizzically, sending Ezra's unmoving form a concerned look.

Zeb shut the door behind him. "You changed him. You saw the marks."

Kanan stiffened. "You...You knew?"

Zeb suddenly became rigid himself. "Well, I-...He was having a nightmare and I woke him up and well...I saw enough to make him freak out."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kanan yelled, eyes blazing. This entire time he could've been helping Ezra heal mentally from his past torture!

"He made me promise!" Zeb defended. "I swear, I wanted to tell you...wait hang on, you didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know! I found out today!" Kanan swore.

Zeb sputtered, pacing now. "B-But I made him promise to tell you! He said he would!"

"Well he obviously didn't! Garazeb, he's fifteen, he's still a kid. You're twice his age! You're the adult and you needed to tell me!"

"I know I should've made sure but I...I don't know. He was just so scared!" Zeb's voice cracked.

By Kanan's confused look, Zeb gestured to Ezra. "Look at them."

Kanan shrugged and took a deep breath. He gently lifted Ezra's shirt up, revealing the kid's beaten chest. Slashes and marks scarred the tanned skin, the four digits, 741B, standing out.

"What about them?" Kanan sighed.

"They mean something...well, i've heard about that coding before. A three digit number then a single letter."

"What is it about?" Kanan asked..

Zeb shook his head with remorse. "It's associated with child laborers. The illegal trade of children for work."

"Child slaves...You mean Ezra was a child slave at one point?" Kanan wheezed, gently lifting Ezra's shirt back down.

"Hate to say it...but probably. He was young when he was first on the streets. My guess? He got snatched at one point, enslaved, but then escaped." Zeb shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

"Kanan? I'm sorry." Zeb whispered.

"Me too." Kanan said solemnly.

-0-

Ten years old.

Ezra Bridger puffed up his chest in pride. Being ten wasn't all he thought it would be when he was younger. No one gave him any more respect now that he was in 'double digits'. He wasn't a man mentally or physically.

But that didn't stop his young ego from soaring. His confidence was out standing, and as far as the 'pre-teen' knew, he was invincible.

That all ended within a week of his tenth birthday.

-0-

Mira Bridger.

She was beautiful. Married by twenty to the love of her life, she had only given birth to her first child four years ago. She had no current plans for another baby at the moment. Life was too hectic, and she wouldn't risk another young life. Especially now that she was aware that her only son was force sensitive.

She paced the length of her home, waiting for her husband to come back from his paying job. He was over twenty minutes later than usual and Mira was worried. What if the Empire had arrested him? What if the Empire was on there way to her home to imprison her and take her baby away?!

She shook her head, snapping out of her phase. She kneeled next to her child, looking into his blue eyes.

"Ezra, what do you say when someone asks where you live?"

A small boy of four years old looked up from his toys. "I can't tell them because they're strangers."

"Mmhm. And what do you say when someone asks you what jobs your parents have?"

The toddler continued to build with his blocks. "My daddy has a good job and my mommy takes care of us and our home."

"Very good. And what happens if an Imperial tries to talk to you?"

"Say nothing." The toddler answered automatically.

Mira breathed a sigh of relief. "Good job sweetie. And what about me and daddy's office downstairs?"

"It doesn't exist." Ezra yawned.

Mira sighed. "That's right baby. Come on, time for bed."

Ezra stood up, meaty hands grappling onto his mother. In the crook of the arm was a little lothcat plush, one his mother had made for him when he had first been born. "But daddy isn't home!"

"I know darling." Mira's face softened. "Daddy will be home in the morning, I promise. Just go to bed."

But little Ezra was already fast asleep in his mother's arms.

…

…

To say Mira was furious when her husband got home would be an understatement.

As she quickly ushered Ephraim inside, she smacked him upside the head, early a quiet yelp from the man. The Lothalian woman locked the door then turned to unleash her wrath upon her husband.

"Honey I can explain..." Ephraim began to stutter, stopping at the look on Mira's face.

"Explain what? That you nearly scared me to death?! I was on the verge of grabbing our emergency packs and heading off!" Mira seethed, keeping her voice down for a sleeping Ezra's sake.

Ephraim shook his head. "Mira, it was only an hour late!"

"Sh! Ezra is sleeping! And an hour is an hour that could change everything!" The woman hissed.

"I know that! But some stormtroopers were messing around in town square, and I didn't want to walk through that mess, so I took the long route. Got mugged...Twice!" Ephraim snapped back.

Mira's face softened for a moment before hardening again. "Fine, but what did they steal?"

"Forty credits, my reading glasses, my boots, my coat, and my scarf."

Mira looked the man up and down, only just realizing his light attire. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good...you can buy another pair of glasses and boots, plus a coat. I can always knit you another scarf. I'm just glad they didn't take your ID card..."

"No kidding." Ephraim huffed, pulling his keys and cards from a hidden pocket in his shirt. "How'd you get Ezra down so quickly? Usually he puts up quite a fight."

"Oh dear, i'm his mother!" Mira laughed. "I always cut his stalling off at the fifth bed time story."

Ephraim smirked, pulling his wife in close to him. "I love you."

Mira's smile grew. "And I love you. Always?"

"Always." Their moment sealed with a kiss.

-0-

**Alright I hoped you guys enjoyed! Please review, I read them all!**

**-Shelby **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you guys for all of the support! I love it all!**

**And, I just had to update today! May the Fourth be with you! 4/5/16**

**Also - I got a lot of people asking if last chapter was the end, or when this is ending: I honestly don't know. I still have a lot of ground to cover with this story, so made another year, maybe another month...it all depends!**

**May 1st was my 6 month anniversary! Half a year of being married! Ah! **

**Okay i'm rambling! On with the story...**

-0-

A cold gust of wind flew through the streets of Lothal. Night was always freezing in the city, and anyone out after sundown was a fool if they didn't have warm clothes. But the stormtrooper gear wasn't very warm. So trooper L-137 felt like an idiot.

He hated night patrol, but because he was fresh out of the academy, none of the other agents really trusted him with larger assignments. Glancing down at his watch, trooper L-137 sighed with relief. His shift was over in a few minutes, so all he had to do was go back and report no occurrences to the Imperial station. Then he finally got to go home.

Of course being an Imperial meant he was to 'keep the peace'. But in all honesty, he knew of the wrongs some troopers and agents did. How the Empire screwed innocent people over. But what was he suppose to do? He didn't want to hurt innocent people...but if he didn't, his family and friends could be hurt or worse. So he had taken the stupid job of stormtrooper to protect his loved ones.

He began his long walk back towards the station when something caught his eye. There was a huge pile of...something on the perimeter of the street.

"It's probably just trash someone was too damn lazy to take to the landfill." He muttered. But with a reluctant sigh, he approached it just to make sure. The last thing he needed was an incident happening without notice on his watch. Upon coming closer, he realized the pile was...of something shiny, and white. Almost like...Stormtrooper gear.

Two troopers and two pilots all in a pile, tied together with some crude rope.

Trooper L-137 almost laughed at the sight. Why? Painted on all of their chests were the rebel symbol, bright and proud.

Holding his com to his mouth, he spoke "Trooper L-137 reporting from the Old Market. Four men, two trooper and two pilots, have been attacked by rebels."

The line was clear for a second before a female voice responded back, "Copy that, backup heading towards you."

Trooper L-137 chuckled as he put his com away. Though he knew these Imperials were not exactly 'attacked' by rebels, he had to report it. Otherwise...well he didn't want to think about the possibilities.

With a grin, he stared at the rebel symbol.

Maybe...maybe it was time to take up Old Jho on that 'employment of a different kind'.

-0-

"_Ezra..."_

…

"_Ezra baby."_

…

"_Baby, you need to wake up."_

…

"_Darling please open your eyes."_

…

"_Do it for mommy."_

…

Ezra slowly opened his eyes. That voice...his mother's...

But it had just been another fantasy. A false reality. A hallucination. A dream.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked around remembering the last days events. The medbay was pretty dull in color, the only things lacking the bland greys and beiges were himself and the person sitting besides him. Focusing on said person, he realized it was Sabine, who was lazily coating her colorful nails with a layer of clear gloss.

"Sabe..." Ezra tried to call, his voice failing him.

The mandalorian's head snapped up. Her expression shifted from surprise, to joy, then to almost...pity. The young woman set down her nail polish, the coating already hardened to shiny crescents on her hands. With a smile, she removed the damp cloth from Ezra's brow, setting it in a bowl of ice water to her side. Gently, she took out another strip of fabric that had already been soaking for who knows how long. Slender fingers wrung it out before carefully applying it back to the boy's face.

"So, sleeping beauty is finally up, hm?" Sabine joked.

Ezra tried to smile, but it felt forced, and his skin was too dry.

Sabine held back a cringe, but said nothing of it. Instead, she pulled a lip balm from her pocket, gently dabbing the moisturizer from the tube, to her fingertips, then his lips.

"You're dehydrated, i'll amp up your fluids." She murmured, gesturing to his bleeding cracked lips. The woman fiddled with his IV bag until a larger dose came out evenly.

"Thanks." Ezra whispered, eyes feeling heavy again. Just as he felt like his eyes might shut again for another long period of rest, a soft hand gripping his arm jolted him back to reality.

"Might be best if you stay awake now. You need to be awake for a bit, just so we can do some evaluations and get you to eat real food." Sabine explained, patting the boy's arm.

Ezra nodded slightly.

Sabine reached for her com to call Kanan when she realized...Kanan had smashed her com.

Plus Kanan didn't even have his com. Ezra did.

With a chuckle, she asked "You still got Kanan's com?"

Ezra shrugged. "It's somewhere around here."

Sabine nodded thoughtfully. She didn't expect him to know where the machine was.

After a few minutes of tired instructions and annoyed searching, she found it in the supply closet.

Clicking the button, she spoke "Hera?"

…

"_What's up?"_

"Ezra is awake. Can you get Kanan, and maybe some dinner for the kid?"

"_...Y-Yeah. I got it."_

Sabine sat back, glancing at Ezra. His leg was doing just fine, and the antidote was working as well.

So why did everything still feel off?

"Sabine?"

The mandalorian looked up, Ezra's azure eyes staring into her soul.

"Wh-What happened? I mean, I...I know I was attacked and stuff, but...after the troopers came aboard, everything is..." Ezra tried explaining.

"Blurry?" Sabine smiled sympathetically.

Ezra gave out a sad and ironic chuckle. "Yeah. Blurry."

"Well..." Sabine started, "Kanan hid you in the supplies closet, and me, Hera, and Zeb were taken prisoner. Agent Kallus had apparently sent one of his men into the water for hidden cover, and he wasn't responding to orders."

Ezra's face turned to a sickly green.

Sabine continued, "Kallus waded in the water, and he was calling his trooper. The ring came from the water and..." Deciding it was best not to go intro graphics on what had really happened, she figured it was best to tone the gruesome tale down. "-...and the...Thirio attacked Kallus, dragging him away. The troopers tried attacking it, but we then overpowered them in their panic." Sabine thought about the beast she had seen in the mural. Thirio was a old lost language word, one that meant beast.

Ezra was quiet. "What happened to the troopers?"

"Zeb tied them up and left them in the town square. Well, after I added a few, er, finishing touches to them." The woman smirked.

Ezra nodded thoughtfully. "So...the Thirio lives?"

Sabine's smiled wavered. "Yes...for now. I'm sure once those bucketheads wake up they'll report the incident at the lake and the Thirio will be exterminated for killing Imperial agents."

"That's sad."

"What?"

"It's sad you know. The Thirio was just doing what it knows...surviving. I don't blame it for trying to eat me, or taking those agents."

Sabine didn't seem to understand. "You're not mad at it? I thought...I don't know..."

"That I would be upset and want revenge?" Ezra finished. "No, I love animals. I could never hurt an innocent creature."

"Innocent." Sabine mused. "But it almost took your leg...then your life."

"Yes...but it was just hungry. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sabine nodded. "I think I understand."

The two were quiet for a moment before Hera came in, holding a tray with Ezra's dinner.

As the boy sat up, taking the tray onto his lap, he looked to Sabine.

"And now...it's time for me to eat because i'm hungry. We are no different. Not really." Ezra said softly, taking a bite from his sandwich.

Hollow eyes watched the boy. "No. I suppose you aren't."

-0-

**How was it? Please review, telling me what you guys think! I read all of them, and they do inspire me!**

**May the 4th be with you!**

**-Shelby **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello!**

**Thank you to everyone who has shown support and love! You guys are amazing!**

**And I keep getting an overwhelming amount of people asking me if the latest chapter was the end...no guys! This story is ****not**** over, and won't be for a while! I know, my updating sucks. But trust me, I try to get writing in here and there! Also - does anyone know when SWR starts up again? Fall? **

**Okay so here's my chapter warning: There is not gore, but there is mention of addiction. Once you see "-0-" for the second time in the chapter, that's when you should skip ahead if you don't want to read it. Sorry, but thats basically the second half of the entire chapter. Quick summary available at the bottom!**

**ALSO: Guys...I am not a doctor, or scientist, or locksmith, or biologist, or have ever been seriously hurt like Ezra is in this story. So please...remember this is kinda all bs haha. like, the lock-picking part from a while ago? Complete and utter bs. The antidote and healing and blood type and all that: faaaaaaake. I mean, my husband may be a doctor, but the most medical training I have is CPR and the excessive crime tv shows I watch.**

**Alright, enough talk! Heres the next chapter!**

**-0-**

Winter on Lothal was brutal. Below zero temperatures, heavy rains, little crops. December was the worst. January was only a week or so away, but that didn't stop the sky from pouring.

A small figure trudged through the streets. Little bare feet splashed in puddles, his exposed skin tinted blue from the cold. Pertruding ribs stuck out of his wet shirt and dark locks of hair clung to the figure's small face. This person was just a boy, barely ten years old. Older kids had stolen his backpack, his shoes, his jacket...and now he had nowhere to go. He had been residing in an abondaned shop, but because it was in some gang's territory, he was forced out.

All seemed grim for the child. If he was out in this cold for much longer...odds were he wouldn't make the night.

The boy wasn't even looking where he was going anymore. His entire body was numb, and it was hard to see anything through the sheets of downpour. He barely registered when he bumped into a pole, falling onto his back, his head hitting the concrete with a thud. The child's vision blurred...and he closed his eyes. He was tired, hungry, and cold. Nothing he could do anymore. He was going to die on the cold streets of Lothal.

Suddenly, another figure came into view. This person was obviously older, maybe about forty or so. The man wore thick winter clothes made of lush furs and water proof materials, suggesting he was wealthy and obviously not a local. He almost didn't see the boy lying in the middle of the road. The child's dark skin, clothes, and hair blended him in with the pavement, and the thick rain wasn't helping much either.

With a furrowed brow, the man knelt, gently shaking the boy.

"Hey kid? You okay?" The man asked, feeling rather dumb for asking.

When he received no answer, he checked for a pulse. Upon finding a faint, yet steady beat, the man gently took the boy into his arms.

**-0-**

Hera had landed the Ghost in a field on the other side of Lothal. In a meadowy area...with no bodies of water and no way troopers could locate them.

And now the woman finally had a few moments to herself. There was no need for her to be in the pilots seat, so she decided to head off to her chambers. She had just made Ezra some dinner, and alerted Kanan of the boy's concious status.

Hera shut the door to her room, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard it lock.

Peace.

She snorted at her own naivety. Who was she kidding? Peace? They were in the middle of a rebellion! War!

The twi'lek wrenched off her cap and goggles, chucking them onto her desk. Flopping down on her bed, she thought about how everything was just so...strange.

Betrayl burned at her heart, wrenching the organ. She felt like the monster herself. Like she was the one who had hurt Ezra so bad.

But what had she done? Sure...she had saved the boy medically. So why did her heart still feel like a bag of rocks?

She had been the first person to believe in Ezra...really believe in him. If it hadn't been for her loyal droid and Kanan, who knows where Ezra might be right now. In a Imperial cell? Back on Lothal? Dead?

She had been the first of the Ghost crew to want to go get him back from the Imperial prison he had been locked in. And from that moment on, she had always encouraged and pushed him. Ezra was a great kid. He had loads of personality, charm, humor and heart. Even though Hera herself was barely thirty, she felt motherly towards the boy. Her relationship with Ezra was somehow different...

Hera felt more like a older sister to Sabine, like a close friend towards Zeb, and a babysitter towards Chopper sometimes. Even though Hera would never even think about having any sort of romantic connection with Kanan, their relationship was more husband and wife. They had been with each other for more than a decade, and they would always be close.

And yes, Hera would give her life for any of her crew.

But Ezra...he was her son. Her baby.

Ezra had proved he could survive without others just fine. He didn't need someone to mother him.

But that didn't stop Hera. She always made sure he was okay, like she did with all of her crew. Perhaps it was his age, him not even being half of her own, and perhaps he was still a minor. Or maybe because she could tell that Ezra was capable of great things. She had seen him in battle before. He had a heart of gold, and that paired with his skills and charisma...he would be unstoppable one day.

When she was young, her mother had passed. Sure, her wealthy father made sure Hera always had whatever she desired...but money couldn't buy a mother's love. So maybe it was just that. Her trying to fill the void that Ezra carried. Only his was doubled, and she could see the pain in him.

Sometimes his smiles were fake, laughs forced. Others...she knew he had a slight problem with pain killers. Nothing serious like death sticks or anything. She knew where his small 'allowance' went, she knew what store he always made a stop at on Lothal. Hell, she even knew where he kept his small stash.

So she had started playing a little...'game' with the boy.

After a month or so of his acceptance on the team, she saw him pop his first handful of drugs. She had thought nothing of it. Maybe he had a headache? But then she saw him do it again...and again...and again over the course of a few days. She was embarrased to think about how she stalked him around the ship. Not physically, no. Ezra was force sensitive and would feel her watching him through the force. But through the Ghost ships cameras? Hera saw all. The pills didn't seem to have a heavy affect on him, nothing to stop him from performing well in missions. But Ezra had forgotten who's ship he was on, because Hera Syndulla knew every inch of her ship. So it was only a matter of days before she found the detached floor panel in the bathroom. It was well concealed, she had to give him that. But when she reached inside and found the bottle of pills...she started to cry. It wasn't just a simple over the counter pain-killers meant to deal with general agitations. They were anti-depressants and anxiety pills.

So the next morning she went into the local pharmacy and bought a can of baby vitamins. They were the same color and size as Ezra's usual fix, and he could eat an entire bottle and not be affected by them. Later that same night she replaced all of anti-depressants and anxiety pills with the vitamins, praying Ezra didn't notice a difference.

She had been horribly wrong.

The next few days were hell. Ezra was in definite withdraw. He kept throwing up, he had a fever, he was sweating, and he couldn't eat or drink anything. He needed a fix. Everyone, including Ezra, just thought he had come down with a flu bug or something, because after a few days...he got better.

Why? Because Hera had replaced the dupe pills with the real ones again.

It broke her heart to know one of her children was poisoning himself...and on purpose. And that he needed pills to survive. Yes, anti-depressants and anxiety pills did help people. They could make lives better and help people to maintain normalcy. But mixed together in the amount Ezra took...it was more devastating to Hera than they were harmful to Ezra.

Hera had no idea how long the boy had been taking pills. Had they even been perscribed?

The fact that the teen had never thought to mention his habits once to any of the crew members was heart wrenching. He shoudln't have to hide who he was. No matter what, he needed to know that he was loved and apreciated.

By this point in time Hera didn't care anymore. Whether he took the pills to fill a empty pit inside his soul or because he did have a real problem...she didn't care. She just wanted him to be okay. To trust her enough to talk.

And that's why Hera never said anything about the hollowness he sometimes had in his voice, or asked where all of his money was spent, where he went on his journeys to the city, or the way he was a complete wreck when he needed a fix.

Why wouldn't Hera confront the boy? She wanted...She needed him to be strong. To come forward and to be truthful. He would talk to her when he needed to. But now...it wasn't the time.

Why were these thoughts crashing in on her now? Sabine had tried giving the boy a less harsh pain-killer, and they had no effects. His tolerance to such drugs and substances had been built up.

Hera rolled over, covering herself with her bed sheets.

She knew it wasn't her fault. But that didn't stop her heart from blaming her concious.

**-0-**

**Alright! What did you guys think? **

**A quick summary if anyone didn't want to read the last half: Ezra is on anxiety and anti-depressants and won't talk to anyone about his substance abuse. Hera is worried, but she's the only one who knows of his addiction. **

**Okay guys, thanks for the read! Please review...I read them all!**

**-Shelby **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for all of your support, you guys rule!**

**And I really do have to address this, i'm sorry if you don't want to read this. But I send much love to those affected by the Orlando tragedy, and the awful attack against Christina Grimmie. Such lovely people lost too soon. If you need to talk, rant, cry, or anything, feel free to message me. I don't usually post about awful events like these, but I feel like I had to. I was in West Hollywood when a man heading towards me and my friends location was arrested with weapons. His intentions I don't know, but I am thankful none of my personal loved ones were physically harmed. Death does surround us, it's awful. I know. But let peace be with those souls lost, may they be at rest. **

**All of my beautiful readers - do me a favor? Smile. Be happy. Life is good, life is great. Look at the simple things in this world and find joy. Whether it's your soulmates annoyingly cute snoring, beautiful flowers, petting your pet, a funny video or movie...whatever it is...Smile. **

**I love all of you guys and I want you all to be happy :)**

**Sorry for the long paragraph. Sadly, this chapter is not so happy for the Ghost crew. Don't worry, this is not even close to being done!**

**So, please review and enjoy!**

-0-

"Hey 'Bine?"

"Whaaat?"

"Do you mind washing Ezra's clothes for him?"

Sabine immediately groaned in displeasure. Of course Kanan would ask her. Nobody wanted to wash a teenage boys laundry. Especially not Ezra Bridger's. Ezra wore the same orange jumpsuit basically every single day. He sweated in it, crawled through dusty coated vents, rolled in the mud, and pretty much everything else in it.

"Oh come on, why me?!" Sabine whined, flopping down dramatically on the med bay bed next to the one a sleeping Ezra occupied.

Kanan chuckled at the woman's antics. "It's not that bad."

"Then why don't you do it?" Sabine said almost mockingly, sticking her tongue out.

Kanan snorted with laughter. "You couldn't pay me a thousand credits to clean that kid's uniform."

The ghost crew had strict rules. Do your own laundry. Clean your own messes. The ship was just more efficient that way. And Ezra...well, laundry wasn't his favorite chore to do. Washing his clothes was the only thing he was lazy at, and it annoyed his crew mates more than ever. The last time Ezra had bothered to even dust off his jumper...well...it wasn't recent.

"Fine, i'll wash his clothes...but you both owe me!" Sabine raged, stomping to Ezra's bunk. Because Zeb was asleep on the top bunk, Sabine quietly grabbed their laundry basket, throwing in the scattered clothing articles from around the room.

When she reached the sink she sighed. Why were boys so messy?!

She started first with a few of Ezra's t-shirts and tank tops. He never wore them by themselves, but always under his jumper. How the kid didn't boil in the sun was beyond Sabine. But nevertheless, she dunked the clothes into the sink, throwing in the rest of Ezra's laundry. After they had been scrubbed, she hung them up on the outside of the ghosts wing to air-dry.

Finally came the task she least looked forward to. The damn orange flight suit.

With a groan, she gingerly picked up the suit. She flattened it on the table and began patting it down, looking for stuff hidden in the pockets before she washed it. Two credits, bolts, wires, a screwdriver, string, and a bunch of other random odds and ends later, she finally decided she had found everything. Sabine picked up the suit and shook it, knocking some of the dust off. Too her surprise, a rattling sound met her ears along with the layer of detriment on the floor. Shaking it again, she confirmed her suspicions...something else was hidden in Ezra's suit. But she had searched every pocket!

Where else would...?

Sabine suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Of course he has secret pockets. He's Ezra." She muttered, patting the inside lining, looking for lumps. At last she found a small bulge in the chest of the suit, where his backpack strap would cover.

"Clever kid." Sabine smirked, gently opening the zippered pocket. She reached in, expecting something like candy or money or even another handful of screws.

A orange capsule with a white top.

Sabine stared at it, trying to come to terms with the pill bottle in her palm. What was it for? The label...it had been scratched off, like someone didn't want anyone seeing what the contents specifically were for. With a soft 'pop', she took off the lid. It was a half filled with an array of pills. None of the tablets were the blue capsules Hera bought for pain, or the orange sleeping pills Zeb sometimes took. Hell, they weren't even the pink circular ones she kept under her bed for cramps.

She had never seen any of these pills before. Some were engraved with random numbers and letters, some had a simple '℞' symbol. Various pills were just blank. A few even had a star or a handprint.

What...Why did he have these. She shut the lid and shoved the container into her pocket.

With a monotone face, she scrubbed his suit clean then put it in the sun to dry.

Sabine needed to have a little chat.

-0-

Ezra woke up in a cold sweat. His fever was breaking, and nothing seemed to be helping him. If anything, he seemed to be going downwards...again.

"Shh kid, it's alright. You're fine." Kanan's voice called, trying to soothe the boy. Kanan gently dabbed a cold wash clothe to Ezra's face, wiping away the perspiration.

Ezra's head lulled to the side. "Kanan..."

"Come'on kid, help me out. I know you're tired and feel awful, but please...just relax." Kanan almost begged, teal eyes filled with sadness.

But Ezra couldn't. It had been two days since he had been brutally attacked. Mauled by a beast.

Two days since he had last stood.

Two days since he last felt normal.

Two days since his last fix.

He hadn't been wearing his jumpsuit at the time of his attack, so he knew that most of his stash was safe in his pocket. The other part on board the Ghost was in the bathroom, and then again in his room. He had removed a small tile from the bathroom, finding a hollow haven. There he stored just enough pills to get him through a few days. His larger stash was in his bunk, in something no one would expect. A stuffed animal. A loth cat plush his mother had sewn for him when he was first born. The seams were ripped from use and age, making the perfect hiding spot for a small capsule filled with pills. The stuffing even silenced the rattling of the bottle, so he could easily access the contents without much sound.

He hated needing those pills. He hadn't always craved them.

But that was a long time ago.

"I don't feel good." Ezra moaned, eyes widening.

Kanan grabbed the bucket by the side of the bed, helping Ezra to lean over it. The poor boy heaved, his stomach emptying its contents. Kanan gently patted his back, whispering comforting words. When Ezra was finished, he lay back down, looking worse.

"I'm so sorry kid. I don't...I don't know what to do." Kanan confessed, wiping bile from his padawan's lip.

Ezra closed his eyes. "Kanan?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

Kanan's eyes lit up. "S-Sure."

"Well, can you get something from my bunk?"

"Anything you need."

-0-

"Ezra's getting better."

Hera looked over her shoulder. She was currently cleaning the window of bow.

"That's good." Hera replied, turning back to her scrubbing.

Kanan sat in the chair next to her. "Yeah, he hasn't thrown up all morning."

Hera raised her brow. "What'd you give him?"

"Nothing more than what he was getting already. Maybe just being comfortable was what he needed."

"More pillows?" Hera laughed, scrubbing at a spot of dirt.

"No, just his stuffed cat." Kanan sighed.

"Stuffed cat?"

"Yeah, just a plush. Pretty beat up, it's probably from his parents."

"Hm." Hera sighed. She knew the real reason behind Ezra's sick like symptoms. Two days without anything? The boy must have been going mad. But it took longer than two days to clean someone completely. So if Ezra was 'feeling better', he had gotten some of his pills. But from where?

"Hey love, can you finish up these windows?" Hera asked, standing up.

Kanan shrugged and took the sponge from the captain. "Sure, why?"

"Oh, I just want to go see how Ezra is for myself. Plus he needs some dinner." Hera answered, heading towards the galley.

Hera needed to have a little talk with her youngest crew member.

-0-

Sabine was torn.

Kanan or Hera?

Who should she tell about the mysterious bottle in Ezra's jumper?

Kanan would just confront Ezra immediately, and while that was effective in some scenarios...It maybe wasn't the best tactic. Hera, on the other hand, was soft and caring, yet truthful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her body crashing into something...well, someone.

"Sorry 'Bine." Hera smiled, nodding as she continued on her way.

Sabine blinked in surprise. Hera was heading towards the med bay. Towards Ezra.

"Wait Hera!" Sabine called out, hating how her voice sounded small.

Hera turned, "Hm?"

Sabine pulled the bottle from her pocket. "I-..." Her face fell, amber eyes widening with tears. The woman's mouth slightly agape in loss for words.

Hera froze at the sight of the orange vile. "Sabine...Those aren't yours, are they?"

Sabine shook her head, stepping forward. Hera took the bottle, opening the lid to look at the contents. She nodded upon looking, as if she expected what she saw.

"I found them in his suit. They were in a secret pocket." Sabine whispered, looking at her boots.

Hera slipped the container in her own pocket.

"Thank you for telling me love. There's some soup in the galley if you're hungry. Try to eat something and rest, alright?" Hera said softly, as if speaking to a young child.

Sabine just nodded, blankly turning to walk away.

"And 'Bine?"

Sabine looked over her shoulder.

"Do me a favor and say nothing to Kanan?"

The Mandalore nodded, wrapping her thin arms around herself. Enveloped in her own hug, she slowly walked to her room to process.

-0-

When Hera entered the med bay, her face softened at the sight of Ezra. The boy was sleeping, stuffed animal clutched in his hands.

After checking his stitches and vitals, she found the boy was doing fairly well. He would need to spend a week or so in the med bay before he could return to his bunk, and a month or two of rest before doing much else.

So the question Hera had in mind: If Ezra was not in critical withdraw, then where did he get his fix from?

The twi'lek looked all over the room. Under the bed, the mattress, she emptied his water, in his pockets...everything. She knew he had a stash in the floor panelling of the ship, and now a supply in his jumpsuit. Ezra obviously hadn't gotten up and walked to his supply in the main bathroom. And he hadn't worn or even come into contact with his suit since before the attack. So either someone was bringing him drugs or he had another stash somewhere. But Hera highly doubted the first option. Sabine looked fairly distraught at the thought of Ezra having a stash of unidentifiable pills hidden in his suit. Kanan was against all drugs, so he would never even think about doing such a thing, especially for his young padawan. Zeb... Honestly? Hera didn't know. The lasat did have a patchy relationship with addictive substances, mainly liquor. But he had been sober for years. The last time he even had so much as a drop of alcohol was new years. Plus Zeb was pretty sensitive to drug abuse. He hated the mention of it, and would never promote it to others. Especially Ezra. Chopper? He could be a mean little bot sometimes. He never did favors for people unless they did something for him first...but he was awful at keeping secrets, or moving around unnoticed. Hera was sure she would've seen her droid snooping around the ship, unbolting parts of the bathroom floor(a room Chop had no business in), taking out the right pills in the right amount, re-bolting the floor, then taking them to Ezra.

There was no way someone had willingly brought him his pills.

A Jedi mind trick?

The thought was quickly dismissed. Ezra was scarily strong with the Force, but he didn't know that trick yet. Plus that Jedi method usually left the victim in a zombie-like state for hours. She would've noticed one of ship mates acting so strange.

So Ezra definitely had a stash on him somewhere. But he had just recently got it within the past few hours. Why would he have left himself go so long without a hit if he had the antidote with him the entire time?

Her emerald eyes scanned the room. What had just been brought into the boy's room within the past day?

His food...But it hadn't been spiked. No possible way that could've happened without a hitch.

Ezra softly sighed in his sleep, his stuffed animal slipping from his grip and falling from his chest to his side. Hera stared at the cat plush. It was no bigger than a book, and in pretty horrid conditions.

Tape seemed to be the only thing holding the stuffing in at the stomach part of the cat.

"No way..." Hera muttered in realization. She picked off the tape and reached inside the body, finding her prize in the center of the plush's belly. An orange capsule.

...

The bottle rattled, the contents full.

Her heart pounded, the beats dull.

Ezra was smart, she had to give him that.

Hiding drugs inside a toy cat.

Were any of his emotions true?

Or were they all made of prescriptions too...

The audacity of it all

Hera felt small

Could anyone help this child?

Or had his sanity become too wild...?

-0-

**A bit of poetry at the end there! Tell me what you guys think! I love reading all of your comments.**

**Remember guys - be happy :)**

**-Shelby **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you to everyone who supports me and this story. You guys rule and i love you all :)**

**Ok now guys...sorry I KNOW i suck at updating. Sorry...anyways...**

**NEW STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 3 TRAILER. It's amazing and I can't wait. Sabine and Ezra's hair are just AH! I was watching a couple of clips from the series that are out now and just...YES! YES amazing! The jetpack one is ah. ahhhhh.**

**Ok ok, warning for mention of drug abuse, murder, massacre, and general sadness. **

**So please...enjoy! **

-0-

Ezra woke a few hours later feeling much better than he had in days.

Much to his annoyance, his usual morning headache was starting to come back. A bowl of warm porridge sat next to his bed, obviously made by Hera. Hera was really the only one who could actually cook well... Sure, Sabine's dishes looked beautiful...she just payed more attention to how the design of the plate over the taste. Kanan...he could made cereal, but that was about it. Zeb, well, waffles were his only specialty. Ezra himself was pretty crafty, year of forging and fending for himself had shaped him into a decent cook.

After eating he reached for his new stash. Hopefully he was out of the med bay before he ran out...and by the looks of it? He only had about a weeks amount on him.

After a few moments of patting the sheets around him for his stuffed animal, he became more than dismayed. Surely someone hadn't tried to wash the cat...obviously it was too fragile to be wet...right?!

A sudden knocking on the door snapped him from his panic.

He swallowed his fear and quickly composed himself to yell out, "Come in!"

Hera waltzed in quite slowly. She had a unusually vacant expression among herself.

"Hi Hera." Ezra cleared his throat. "What's up?"

Hera looked grim as she sat in the chair at the foot of his bed. The boy raised a brow. Something was...wrong. "Ezra, we need to talk."

"Hera? Are you okay?" Ezra asked, genuinely worried for his mother like figure.

"I'm fine." Hera spoke dryly. "You are, however, not fine."

Ezra blinked oddly at the woman. "Wh-What?"

Hera reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a familiar item.

The stuffed lothcat.

Blood drained from Ezra's face. "Hera...I-I..."

He stopped fumbling when she pulled out the orange tube from the toy. Then another two capsules from her pockets.

The two were silent, sweat dripping off of Ezra like a storm. He stared at the items Hera had sat at the end of the bed, his hands nervously twitching. Hera's own eyes were trained onto the boy's, not that he had had looked up at all.

"Very little happens without me knowing on this ship. Clever hiding spots, i'll give you that. I know the only reason you're not in hopeless fever right now is because of these pills. So i'm not confiscating them all." Hera whispered, clenching her hands.

Ezra couldn't say anything. Words wouldn't form, thoughts didn't make their way to his mouth. His voice was locked away, stuck.

Hear continued, "I'm assuming you take about ten a day...so i'll give you nine a day for this week. Next week i'll give you eight every day. The next you'll get seven. Then six. Then eventually one. Then nothing."

"Nothing." Ezra whispered back.

"Nobody else knows...except for maybe Sabine. She found one of the bottles in your jumper." Hera reassured. "I'll make sure this little secret stays between us, alright?"

"Nothing." That was all Ezra could say. Nothing.

"Ezra? Do you understand? We are in this together." The twi'lek said.

The boy said nothing. He lost the ability to speak. He couldn't feel anything. He felt nothing.

Hera stood. She carefully opened one of the bottles and poured nine pills into her palm. She gently took Ezra's own hand and opened it, setting the round objects into the boy's fingers. She closed the boy's hand, his clammy digits shaking.

"Today is Day 1...Use them wisely, love." Hera whispered before heading towards the door.

Soon Ezra was alone, left to himself.

He couldn't help but quiver in fear. All this time he thought he had been so clever...his secret jumpsuit pocket, the floorboard in the fresher, and the toy cat... It was all for naught. Hera had known the entire time! She had said only she and maybe Sabine knew...

Ezra tightened his hand around the pills. Ten? He had been taking twice that every 24 hours. So maybe Hera didn't know all of his secrets.

Ezra groaned in displeasure. Great. All of the secrets he had fought tooth and nail to keep hidden were now spread about. Who knows who knew what? Kanan and Zeb knew about his scars, Sabine and Hera knew about his addiction... Each problem separately was a problem in itself. But together? It was quite the rotten package. Someone was bound to slip up. His secrets would be spread to everyone, and everyone would treat him different. Like he was useless. Weak.

Ezra opened his fist and looked at his colorful pills.

"Use them wisely." He whispered, mimicking Hera's words.

He brought them to his lips and swallowed them all at once. As he sipped the last of his water, soon feeling the relief that the pills brought. The pain in his leg disappeared. His headache vanished. The world seemed sharper and it was as if every issue going on at the moment had been sucked into a blackhole.

He was free. Even if it was just for a few hours. He was free.

-0-

Blue skies, bright sunshine, a gentle breeze.

Kanan smiled, letting the glow of the early afternoon wash over his face. It was a beautiful day, a fresh morning, a new sunrise. He sipped the last of his coffee, rinsing out the mug. Strolling outside, he admired the fresh wind of Lothal's grassland. After a few minutes of basking in the warmth of the day, Kanan checked the hanging laundry. He smiled as he collected Ezra's now dry clothes, knowing the boy would be happy to know his favorite jumpsuit was safe. As he walked back on board the ship, he couldn't notice how awfully quiet it was. Sure, Ezra being confined to laying in the med bay contributed to the lack of commotion quite a bit. Most days Ezra was running about causing some sort of ruckus. But despite the boys absence, there was no other sounds. No one arguing or laughing, no chatter, nobody was walking around...it was like a ghost ship. Kanan smirked at the irony. Even with Ezra being in bed rest, Kanan was confused on how still the atmosphere was. Not that he was really complaining though...

A little quiet never hurt.

As he walked the hall, he stopped outside of Ezra and Zeb's room. Gently putting his ear to the door, he suddenly heard the muffled sound of the lasat's footsteps. Kanan shrugged and continued to walk, figuring Zeb was probably getting ready for the day.

Kanan then passed Sabine's room. He was a little more hesitant to put his ear to her door to listen, but with a moment of hesitance, he decided to ignore his conscience. The Jedi heard music playing, Sabine's average playlist she listened to during the day. Nothing odd there.

Kanan snuck his head in Hera's chambers, knowing already the twi'lek wouldn't be inside. After a few minutes of searching, he found the woman in the cockpit, putting a small pack under her seat. This wouldn't have really bothered Kanan...but the look on Hera's face as she did so? She looked upset to say the least.

Clearing his throat, he spoke "Hera? Everything ok?"

She yelped in surprise, hitting her head on the ceiling. "Kanan!"

Kanan winced, face full of worry. "Ooh sorry!"

Hera sighed and rubbed her head, anger showing in her eyes. "Do you need something?"

"No, not really I just-"

"Then I'm kinda busy Kanan. We can talk in a while, okay?" Hera sighed, walking forward and gently yet firmly pushing the man out of the room.

"Uh sure." Kanan managed to rush before the door was shut, almost catching his ponytail.

"Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kanan muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heard that!" Hera yelled through the door angrily.

Kanan yelped and ran off.

Kanan headed towards the med bay to visit his padawan. Ezra was doing fairly well, his leg looked better at least. He was obviously uncomfortable, he threw up all the time, he had a fever...it was almost like a flu. But Kanan figured it was probably just his body fighting off infection or because his immune system was weaker than usual. Gently knocking at the door, Kanan was surprised to not hear anything. Ezra was usually one of the first people up on the Ghost and it was almost noon. The kid was still sleeping? Sure the kid couldn't really do much...but still!

Kanan entered the room, smiling softly when he saw Ezra. The child lay on the bed, blanket cast over him. He looked so peaceful Kanan almost felt bad that he needed to wake the kid.

Kanan called out, "Ezra? You need to wake up now."

But the boy didn't stir.

Kanan shrugged and approached his padawan. The kid was probably so tired...he could barely keep much food down, his body was fighting off infections. Kanan gently placed an arm on the boy's shoulder, happy to feel that the boy's skin wasn't so hot anymore. In fact...Ezra seemed quite cool.

"Kid." Kanan said, shaking the boy. Kanan's heart skipped a beat.

Ezra wasn't responding.

Had Hera given the kid sleeping medication? Maybe...but the kid was knocked out completely. If he had been given sleeping medicine it would've been last night, and it would have worn off by now.

Kanan backed away from the bed, bumping into the door. Without looking, he slammed the open button, running to the cockpit. He banged his arm on the door, yelling for Hera.

The twi'lek opened the door, looking quite startled. "Kanan?!"

"Did you give Ezra something?! Like...Like a sleeping medicine?" Kanan asked, hope dieing as he saw the look of confusion of Hera's face.

"What? No...Why? Is something-" Hera sputtered out.

But she didn't get the chance to finish, Kanan was already bolting towards the med bay

The quiet hurt.

-0-

Zeb had been up for hours.

Normally he would have been asleep...it was 10 in the morning! Who even woke up at that ungodly hour anyways?! But Zeb had been wide awake since the previous night, pacing back and forth. He couldn't help it! He was worried for his little buddy.

Zeb wasn't necessarily young anymore. Nor was he old.

When he was twenty, the minimum age to serve the military on Lasan, he joined his brothers in training. Being the middle child from his family, he enjoyed teasing his siblings. He had two older brothers, two older sisters, and a younger brother. Had. They had all been killed in the massacre of Lasan. All four of his older siblings had died in battle...his younger brother? The lasat had been cowered under his desk at school at the time of his death. The attack of his home planet had been a surprise attack. Sure they knew it was coming, but they didn't think it would've been so soon. Over a million troopers flooded the streets, attacking anyone they could find. Civilians murdered. Zeb's parents had luckily been spared, losing their lifes years earlier to medical reasons. Zeb's younger brother lived with his oldest sister and her daughter. The two children had been at school during the attack...they did all they could, barricading the doors and windows, hiding, being quiet... But it had been futile. The empire wasn't fooled, nor did they give up so easily. So the schools, hospitals, libraries, parks, stores, theaters: Every public place on Lasan had been lit on fire. Any lasats that managed to escape their flaming hiding spot were shot instantly outside. So the civilians in hiding had a choice of death...Burned or shot?

So Zeb's ten year old brother and fifteen year old niece had been suffocated and burned to death in their classrooms.

Only a handful of Lasat's had survived the massacre. Most who had were imprisoned and enslaved.

Zeb was pretty much the only free Lasat that he knew of. Sure he knew legends of the 'new world' for lasats...but he knew it was just a fairy tale. A world completely untouchable by anyone other than Lasats? A paradise for his species? Thousands of living?

It was all a fairy tale...something parents told their children as a bed time story.

Afterward Zeb fell into depression, drinking away his problems. Then Kanan and Hera came around, giving his life a new purpose. The rebellion was what he lived for now.

But even after the decade or so since Lasan had fallen, Zeb's heart still ached everyday. Some days it was pushed into the back of his mind, others it was the center. When he closed his eyes he could still see his family...their smiles and laughs. The jokes they used to tell rattling inside his , the majority of his close family had died a warriors death. They fought until the end, they were noble soldiers. But even after all of the bloodshed of war, it was futile. For every one lasat there was ten stormtroopers. After the Empire wiped out the militia of Lasan with few causalities, they attacked the towns and residents. Zeb's heart ached when he thought of how scared his poor baby brother and niece were when they realized they would never see their family again. Or when the walls of their classes began to catch fire...or when they breathed more smoke than air...or when the first flames licked their skin.

But it had been over fifteen years.

Sitting around in lost despair would do nobody any good. He had gotten all of his sorrows out...and now? He needed justice for his fallen comrades and people.

After joining Hera, Kanan, and an annoying little droid named Chopper, they all fought together for a good ten years or so. Then a spunky teenage girl named Sabine joined their ragtag group of rebels. She was loud, colorful, and brilliant...so much like his fallen niece.

Three years later some greasy little street-rat thought he could still from them.

Zeb chuckled at the thought. That greasy little street-rat, Ezra Bridger, was still such a pain. He was annoying, stubborn, and awkward. The embodiment of his little brother from Lasan.

So yeah...Zeb would rather take a blaster shot to the temple than admit it to anyone. The Ghost crew was his family. And when one of his family members was hurt...it was agony for him as well. All of the rebels were tough. They didn't cry over scrapes and bruises. Plus, nobody ever really got seriously wounded. In fact...the most serious injury he had seen in his years as part of the crew? A broken finger or a blaster graze. But all of the ailments paled in comparison to Ezra now. The kid was tough...tougher than any kid his age should have to be. Parents ripped away at seven, left to his own devices on the streets for eight years, and so much more. Plus now being partly mauled...the kid seemed to have a death wish.

Zeb's pacing quickened.

Ezra had only been apart of their crew for a couple of months now. And for roughly a month or so, the kid seemed quirky and odd to Zeb. Ezra didn't liked to be touched. At all. Playful shoving, hair rustling, and high fives seemed to be pushing his comfort zone. God forbid anyone try to put a hand on his shoulder, or maintain contact for more than a few seconds. Another odd thing? The kid didn't talk much. In fact, he really only ever talked when spoken to, or if about a mission. Ezra never began conversations about much, he never engaged in social settings. Only business. Sometimes if the crew was eating a meal together and they were all bantering and joking about, Ezra would just sit and watch. He would smile and laugh, but he just never really broke a silence or started anything. The kid had definitely opened up a bit since his first few weeks with the crew. It was still odd.

Zeb glanced at the boy's bed. He didn't really mind sharing a room with Ezra. The kid was fairly neat, never snored, and was quite considerate. The Lasat just gave him a rough time for the sake of it.

Zeb thought back to the lake. The kid had been fairly against going to the beach at all, then refused to get in the water. If only they had just they hadn't, and nothing would change that. Ezra had been attacked, and just the few moments where Ezra's thrashing body disappeared into the dark water made his bones chill.

One moment his brother was there, the next he was gone.

But then the boy was back, unconscious and bleeding purposely...but back. It had been two and a half days since the attack, and everyone was still trying to grasp at their bearings. To almost lose a crew member, especially their youngest, was world shattering. His pacing halted for a moment. Ezra was okay. He was going to live. The poor kid had already lived several lifetimes full of tragedy and miseries. What more could the world have in store for him? He was just maybe the only learning padawan in the galaxy fighting the Empire with his lightsaber and rebel friends. Zeb sighed. War sucks.

What had Ezra lived through? Besides the whole 'living on his own' and 'being mauled and poisoned' things...a lot still. Too much too soon in Zeb's opinion. And Ezra had the damn scars to prove it all.

Zeb closed his eyes, trying to get the memory of those awful scars out of his mind. Zeb had seen his own people slaughtered in front of him and yet...he felt more sick looking at Ezra's torso than thinking of the Lasats murdered. They had been awful! Each one looking like it'd retire a man from work for a couple of years. How Ezra had the courage, the strength, and willpower to go everyday with a smile plastered over his cheeks was a mystery to Zeb.

Zeb had been through it before. Depression after something awful, alcohol being his only relief.

Obviously Ezra had been through something traumatic in his past...but what? And how was he just okay? He never really seemed like he was about to have a mental breakdown or anything of that nature. Zeb looked around their room. Ezra had to have a relief. You needed something after a awful life occasion.

Exercise? Ezra worked out regularly. But not to excess or enough to be noticeable.

Arts? Ezra wasn't much of a music kind of guy...He wasn't awful with drawing, just not quite good enough for that to be his form of relief.

So what was his thing? What did he do? What was his relief?

Zeb's eyes suddenly caught on the old wedding photo stuck on the wall next to Ezra's pillow. The couple looked so happy, would they be happy now? Happy on how Ezra had turned out? Happy he was with the crew?

Was Ezra happy?

Zeb had last spoken to the kid before he had headed off to sleep. They said their goodnights before Zeb parted. Pretty much just like any other night. He knew the kid was still kinda out of it. He needed a little cheering up, that's all. Zeb smiled as he gently tugged the Bridger's wedding photo off of the wall. He just wanted Ezra to be happy.

-0-

**Well. **

**Was it anticlimactic? I feel like I wanted to really give the Hera and Ezra confrontation a big moment and idk that section sat on my laptop for like a month before i was like 'just gonna give it a whirl and see what goes down'**

**Please review guys! I read them all and they all make me smile so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Tell me what you thought! What you loved, hated, cringed at, squealed at, cried at...Go!**

**And if anyone was wondering, yes, I am addicted to pokemon Go. Yes I'm an adult. Yes my husband and I run around our neighborhood park looking for pokemon.**

**Alright guys, thanks!**

**-Shelby **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys!**

I'm sorry this chapter took so long, life has been hectic. Had my first major married couple argument, someone stole my car, and August 14th is my last day working at Disneyland. Don't worry, on the flip-side, everything is looking good. We made up, I got a new car, and I start my new job tomorrow. I'm going to work at a little music shop giving singing and piano lessons!

Anyways -THANK YOU! Guys, all of your supports really means a lot to me. I love it!

ooh last note - someone pmd me and asked if they could possibly make me fanart...of course! i'd love to see it! This goes for all of my stories because I have been asked this several times on different stories, chapters...

Ok, please enjoy!

-0-

Hera didn't know what was right anymore.

As a little girl, right and wrong had always been quite blunt. Don't steal, don't fight, cover your mouth when you cough. Say please, thank you, and say excuse me when you burp. Of course as she aged these 'rules' became more intricate.

Stealing wasn't always good... But taking supplies from the Empire and giving them away to people in desperate need was good, right? It wasn't exactly like this powerful force was just going to hand over free supplies to people they had put in such a weak position. Sometimes 'please' didn't work.

Fighting? Some squabbles were easily avoided. But having good manners didn't win a war.

Covering your mouth after coughing or sneezing and excusing yourself after burping? Well, some rules stayed the same.

Ezra needed pills to function. A cocktail made up of two parts anti-depressants and one part anxiety. How the poor kid had gotten hooked was beyond her.

But the kid needed them. He could eventually quit abusing the substances, maybe even stop using them once and for all. Hera knew it would take time. Putting an end to an addition like Ezra's took weeks, months, years even. So figuring the boy took maybe six capsules or so every day, Hera decided to confront the boy with a supervised solution. Guilt had begun to drown her conscience as she put half a dozen pills in his small hand. But it was the only way to help him quietly. She knew why he hadn't said a word to anybody about his problems. He was so afraid of what'd they say and do. Maybe he thought Kanan would refuse to train him, or even the crew would be disgusted by him

The awful thoughts ran through Hera's mind so slowly it made her feel nauseous. Deciding to hide the rest of Ezra's stash under her pilot seat seemed fairly clever to the woman. Force forbid someone else try to fly the Ghost, much less sit in her spot! After carefully securing the bundle, she was ready to take a quick nap, maybe read a littl-

"Hera? Everything ok?"

Nearly jumping out her skin, she instantly cringed. "Kanan!"

Kanan looked un-sorry. "Ooh sorry!"

Hera glared, "Do you need something?"

"No, not really I just-" Kanan began.

"Then I'm kinda busy Kanan. We can talk in a while, okay?" Hera almost growled, slightly shoving the man out of the room.

"Uh sure." Kanan managed to rush before the door was shut, almost catching his ponytail.

"_Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_ Kanan's muffled voice whined as he walked away.

"Heard that!" Hera snapped, a slight smirk on her face

Kanan yelped and ran off.

Hera finally sighed in relief. Had the Jedi seen her hiding the bag. Maybe...Probably. Kanan was actually quite sharp. But he probably thought it was just a blanket or medical supplies...right?

With a huff, Hera collapsed in her chair, gently closing her eyes-...

Sudden loud banging on the door startled her, making her fall from her seat.

"HERA? HERA!" Kanan screamed as though he was being murdered.

The twi'lek opened the door, looking quite startled. "Kanan?!"

"Did you give Ezra something?! Like...Like a sleeping medicine?" Kanan asked, the hope in his eyes dieing as he saw the look of confusion upon Hera's face.

Hera's blood ran cold. She had given the boy something far more worse than any sleeping medicine.

"What? No...Why? Is something-" Hera sputtered out, wincing at the lie.

But she didn't get the chance to finish, Kanan was already gone.

-0-

Sabine rolled a paint brush in her palm. To say she was upset would be an extreme understatement.

Everyone has their struggles. The past, present, and future are all plagued by failures and hardships. But people are strong, resilience fighting back. Overcoming these obstacles in life are what make everyone alive.

Sabine ran her fingertips along the brush bristles. Closing her eyes, she let the music in her room drown out her thoughts.

"EZRA!"

Sabine shot up from her spot. Was that...Kanan? What was wrong? What had life thrown at the kid now? Quickly shutting off her music, she peeked out the door. The room across from hers, Ezra and Zeb's, door opened as well. Zeb stood there looking just as confused as she was.

"What's going on?" Sabine asked, scrunching her brows together.

"I dunno...Who yelled that?" Zeb yawned.

Sabine shrugged, cautiously tiptoeing from her chambers. "Kanan I think...Did you hear him yell Ezra's name?"

"I think so." Zeb answered, stepping out too.

Giving each other worried looks, they carefully approached the noise, horrified at what they saw.

Ezra was laying in his bed. He looked so peaceful...and so quiet. His face was still, and that was the problem. Kanan was straddled across the boy's chest, shaking the boy's thin shoulder furiously, screaming for him to wake up. Hera stood behind him, trying to pull the man away so she could look at him. Chopper, the funny little droid, was screeching obscenities and whirling in circles.

"Whoah!" Sabine gasped.

"What's going on!?" Zeb yelled, rushing forward to pull Kanan off of his padawan.

Hera's bottom lip shook from fear. "He won't wake up!"

It was true. Ezra's skin was unusually pale, almost as if it was made from porcelain. His eyes were glued shut, lips tinted blue. The only sign he was alive were the steady heart beat coming from the monitor next to him and the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"No one gave him anything? Nothing?!" Kanan asked frantically.

"No." Everyone answered in unison.

Sabine glanced at Hera...could Ezra have taken some of those pills she found?

Kanan put his palm on the boy's brow, worried to find it coated in sweat and fairly cold.

"What do we do?!" Kanan yelled, forcing the boy's shut eyelids open with his fingers, looking at the unresponsive colors.

Hera grabbed Kanan by the arm and shoved him away from the boy. "You're not helping!" She screamed. "Sabine, he needs his stomach pumped."

"What?" Sabine sputtered. Why would he need his stomach contents out?

"Right now Sabine!" Hera snapped, pushing the teenager towards the cabinets stocked with medical supplies.

Kanan lunged back towards Ezra, bewildered at what at was happening. Zeb caught the man's arm, holding him back. Before Kanan could complain, Hera interrupted.

"Zeb, take Kanan out. You won't want to watch this." Hera stated, grabbing a tube from Sabine's hands.

Zeb began to pull the man away. "C'mon Kanan-"

"No!' He needs me!" Kanan screamed. He tried desperately to thrash away though his strength was no match for the Lasat.

"Kanan, get out!" Hera yelled back, already feeding the tube down Ezra's throat.

With tears streaking down his face, Kanan allowed Zeb to pull him out of the room, breaking down in sobs once outside.

**-0-**

**Sorry this is a bit short. I had another section done but decided not to post it cause it felt cringey haha.**

**(again i'm not a doctor, I don't know any medical or tech stuff. my husband had to tell me how a stomach is pumped and he's a fertility specialist...)**

**Alright guys have a great rest of the summer! good luck to all the students going to school! smile, you'll be great! **

**Thanks for reading, please do review, I read and LOVE them all.**

**-Shelby **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys!**

**Yes yes I know, 'Shelby this update took more than a month.' Sorry about the wait! **

**AND DO NOT SPOIL THE NEW SEASON FOR ME. ahem. I haven't gotten the chance to see the first episode yet.**

**Also, this chapter contains a stomach pumping...a awkwardly written one. I know little to none about the practice of medicine so pleeeeease don't rat on me lol**

**Okay! Please ****enjoy!**

**-0-**

Hera was momentarily relieved once Kanan and Zeb were gone. Ezra needed to be her focus at the moment.

"Hera? Could this be...?" Sabine trailed off, hinting at the orange capsule she had found in the boy's pocket earlier.

"Yes." Hera stated bluntly. "Hold his head forward."

Sabine winced but did as she was told. The woman pulled the child's head forward and up. Hera then opened the unconscious boy's mouth, then promptly feeding a thick tube down his throat.

Ezra, although still unconscious, gagged reflexively, sputtering for air.

"Hera..." Sabine warned worriedly. She didn't want to hurt the boy...

"It's fine Sabine. This is how it's suppose to happen." Hera said quickly. "Get the saline bottle."

With a curt nod, the Mandalore girl ran to the counter, grabbing the gallon jug of saline, a funnel, and a bucket. She carefully placed the instruments in position before beginning to pour saline down the funnel and pipe. Immediately the boy's stomach contents began emptying itself into the bucket. Saline, some acid, his breakfast, and most importantly the pills. There was three in the bucket, soft and squishy, their hard shells already dissolved.

"Whoah..." Sabine gasped. "How many do you think he took?!"

"Nine." Hera murmured, beginning to pull the tube out of the boy's throat.

"How do you know?" Sabine asked, already starting to hook up an IV to Ezra's arm.

Hera looked at the girl, her large green eyes full of sorrow. "Because I gave them to him."

Sabine stopped. … "What?!"

"I knew he had problems and going cold turkey now wasn't going to help him heal so I guess him like, a daily amount! I'm so stupid I shouldn't have given all of them to him at once!" Hera cried, hands intertwining with the unconscious boys.

Sabine was silent for a moment.

"Is he going to be okay?" The mandalorian asked.

Hera nodded. "He'll be fine...look at his vitals."

Sure enough Ezra's vitals had gone back to normal.

"So his body already has begun processing six doses? That still isn't good." Sabine murmured.

"No...It looks as though his body is starting to see the normal effects of this drug, so I suppose maybe he took a bit more than he would at one time." Hera said.

Sabine turned on the boy's IV, allowing fluids to reenter his system. The blue tinge to his lips had already faded, his skin seemed less pale and cold, and his breathing had returned to its steady hum.

"Why would he have such an awful reaction to taking just a small amount more than he would normally?" Sabine asked.

Hera answered with a tired sigh. "Well, seeing as he was also full of other medications, that probably didn't help his double dosage."

"True...What are we going to tell Kanan?" Sabine murmured.

"We don't tell him anything." Hera's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"What?! Hera-"

"What do I tell him? Yeah, your student almost died because of a hand full of pills I gave him?!" Hera snapped, closing her eyes as she held Ezra's hand tightly.

Sabine said nothing as she began to rinse out the equipment.

"We're the only one who knows about his problems. He kept them from us...I just want to help him discreetly." Hera whispered. "It's not our choice to make."

"You know Kanan is going to flip." Sabine whispered solemnly.

"I know." Hera smiled, cleaning up Ezra a bit.

-0-

Scandals, lies, rumors, cheating, gossip, and scamming.

Everyone is told these are bad things and ought not to do them.

But everyone has done at least one of these things before. Admit it. They give you a rush when it goes over smoothly.

Maybe you were hanging out with someone who you thought was cool. You just wanted them to think you were cool too, right? So you said a little lie... and you gained their admiration or wowed them.

Perhaps you only wanted the spotlight to be on you for just a moment. You told the group around you something not so innocent about someone else. The gasps they gave you, the questions, the giggles...it was adrenalin.

Whatever it was...all living beings competent enough to form thoughts together has done these things. You'd think that the one thing all cultures have in common would teach us something, right? But no. What a thought!

We lie. We gossip. We cheat. We hide.

But that's just what people are. People, and nothing more.

But the level that you take these things is a whole different situation.

Cheating on a spelling quiz when you're fifteen is one thing. Pulling a massive scam where you hire someone to take your SAT final exams for you...That's too far.

Do you see where this is going?

There is a vague line of when it all comes to be too much. Most of the time, people are fairly good at distinguishing wrong from right. But sometimes there comes a situation where you're forced into doing something bad. Maybe it's not illegal, maybe it is. Being forced into do something you don't want to do or know is wrong is probably one of the worst feelings anyone can experience.

It's almost like the good is smothered for a while during the time we're forced into the dark side.

And it harder to come back from the dark than it is to go to it.

-0-

A painful growl tore through the silence of the early night. The awful noise belonged to the empty stomach of a ten year old Ezra Bridger.

"I know I know." Ezra mumbled, wincing as he rubbed his emaciated tummy.

The poor child hadn't eaten in two days, the winter really being a hard one. The house that belonged to his family was empty and barren, and he couldn't stand to be inside anymore. Plus it was now an empty party house that local teenagers used. So Ezra found himself drifting from spot to spot for almost a year. Alleys belonged to the women of the night, parks were strict gang territory, parking lots were guarded fiercely by the older homeless people who refused to share space. All that left him was the wild. The fields were fine during the day, most of the animals sleeping in the warm sun. But at night it became a eat or be eaten habitat, all of the creatures have adapted night vision. With a slight cringe, Ezra shook his head thinking about getting between a pack of hungry wolves and their prey. Or being their prey. So where was a kid to go? It was so cold too...

Sometimes the hospital receptionist would take pity on him and let him stay the night in the waiting room, even brining him a cup of water and a snack. But that was only when it wasn't a busy night, and the kind woman no longer worked up front regularly.

The man who owned the pastry shop was usually civil, not caring that Ezra would go through his trash and eat the stale treats. Once the man threw out an entire box of donuts just because the bottoms were slightly burnt! What a feast that had been...

Another loud growl snapped Ezra from his sweet fantasy.

"Come on Ezra you gotta go somewhere..." Ezra mumbled, dragging his feet through the streets.

"Hey kid!" A loud voice echoed from on of the alleys.

With wide eyes, Ezra turned, seeing a single woman calling to him. "M-Me?"

"Yup, you. I'll give you a credit if you hold my mirror for me." The woman offered, holding up a makeup bag.

Ezra felt like crying. This was his lucky break.

"Yeah! Y-yes ma'am." Ezra scurried over, taking the mirror and holding it as steady as he could. The woman, a pretty girl in her early thirties at least, started talking as she fixed her makeup.

"So kid, whatchu' doing out so late, huh?" She asked.

Ezra scrunched his lips. "I'm looking for somewhere to sleep."

The woman didn't seemed very phased. "Did ya' try the hardware store? They have lots of benches and chairs in front. It's pretty dark and kinda hidden by their plants, so it's a pretty good spot to take a nap."

"Really?" Ezra's face lit up.

"Oh yeah, just be sure to be outta there by 4 am sharp. The owner comes to open up at 4 and if anyone is near he hits 'em with a broom."

Ezra handed the compact mirror back to the girl once she was finished. "Thank you!"

"Thank you, doll-face." She smirked, placing a single credit in his palms. "And good luck."

Ezra grinned as he came upon the hardware store. Just as the woman had said, their was a pretty nice set of benches hidden behind flowers. Finally settling for the night, Ezra began to doze off.

**-0-**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please please please review. I really want to hear from you guys. How's life, school, work, did you like this story, what you liked, what you didn't...love talking with ya'll!**

**Have a great day :)**

**-Shelby **


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys!**

**I know, it's been two months. I'm sorry I should've let ya'll know sooner! But I was just in a car accident a few weeks ago! It was nobody fault and nobody was seriously injured. I broke one of my arms and my wrist/hand is kinda messed up as well...so its been pretty hard to type haha. Plus...this was a brand new car! (not new new, but new to me!) And my laptop of barely two weeks was completely wrecked in the incident...meaning all my work was LOST FOREVER. **

**So because i've been absent for SO long... Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving! Be thankful for everything, especially your life guys! I'm truly lucky to be okay :)**

**So yes, this is a bit of a short chapter...who am I kidding it's SO short ugh. But bare with me, I promise once I get my cast off the first thing I'll do (besides shower for real) is write a really long and awesome chapter! (this will be in 2-4 weeks :( )**

**So please enjoy this little chapter! **

_**-0- (takes place when Ezra is 10, maybe reread the past chapter or so)**_

Ezra felt like crying when he saw the bench.

It was just a metal two person wire frame with stiff cushions. But to Ezra, it looked like heaven.

As soon as his lay down, he was fast asleep.

Unfortunately, he didn't rest for longer.

Living on the streets for a solid three years had given the ten year old a great sense of hearings. So when he heard footsteps approaching, Ezra was awake and freaking out. Squinting out of exhaustion and through the slight rain, Ezra saw a group of people approaching his safe haven. They held coats over their heads to try to stop the sprinkling from hitting them with little success.

Ezra's bench was under a large canopy, making a perfect dry napping spot. Unfortunately for Ezra, it seemed these people had the same idea as him. Ezra calculated his time slowly. He had roughly ten seconds before the people would be able to see him, and that wasn't nearly enough time to run. Plus he was so tired... Ezra held his breath and rolled under his makeshift bed, hoping the cloth covered him enough.

The group of people came closer and Ezra realized that they weren't adults. They were teenage boys. Teenager were unrational, impulsive, and more violent than adults. And these boys didn't look like the sympathetic students Ezra sometimes saw when the schools were let out. These kids wore raggedy clothes and most of them had scars of missing teeth.

Ezra bit his lip. He was left with two options on what to do:

Fight or run.

Fighting was not an option! Sure, Ezra was pretty athletic. Running across building tops, crawling though vents, and fleeing from Imperials...that took quite a bit of flexibility and energy. But these kids looked fit too... They would not doubt be able to beat him up. Plus there was about five of them and that didn't seem like a fair fight at all.

Run? If he was able to get a head start...maybe he could run past them and lose them in the chase.

"Here goes nothing!" Ezra hissed to himself. He slid out from under the bench and shook dirt from his body.

Looking up, Ezra made a seconds worth of stunned eye contact with the group of boys before taking off the opposite was, diving into the shrubs of the wooded area.

-0-

**Sorry it's so short! It's honestly my best work right now. **

**Please comment and tell me anything, I wanna talk!**

**-Shelby**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi guys! Got my casts off and now i'm back to writing. **

**I think I said it last update but all of my stories were lost so sorry if it seems a little choppy, all notes and ideas and unsubmitted ideas I had stores up are no longer available to me, so forgive something that seems a little off!**

**How are you guys! It's been a while!**

**Ok, enjoy! **

**-0- (I recommend reading the last chapter or so to remember what's happening!)**

Ezra hit the pavement running, barely getting three steps in before he felt himself being yanked back by his collar. One of the boys had easily caught him, a cynical look in his eye.

Soon the young boy lay on the pavement. He was still, not yet concious. His body littered in dark marks of an attack, his feet bare. He lay in a small pool of his blood, his unconscious boy shaking from the cold. Only once the dark evening sky begins to pour cold rain does he stir. He is slow to rise, and walks away even more so once realizing his boots, coat, and bag are all stolen.

-0-

Sabine wordlessly changed the IV bag and cord, giving Ezra's system a generous dose of fluids. Looking towards her superior, Sabine tried to find words to say. The teenage girl knew over seven different languages and still she had no idea what to say.

"Hera?" Sabine's voice finally cracked the silence.

Hera was now absent-mindely stroking the young face of Ezra, fingers tracing the soft and sharp curves of his features.

Sabine continued after a moment. "Will Ezra be okay?"

A pregnant pause.

"Eventually." Hera finally spoke, palm cupping the boy's cheek.

Sabine turned away. Why would Hera give the boy those awful pills? Sabine didn't know, but now wasn't the time to confront her captain. Slowly she walked to the sink. Normally, any medicine or 'discarded bodily fluids' would not go down the drain to be stored in their waste tank. It was just a general health hazard. But she didn't want anyone to see the obvious pills mixed in with vomit. It would be obvious Ezra had spit them out, and then questions would arise. She had to protect Ezra's privacy, and Hera's choice. So for the good of the crew, Sabine poured the expelled stomach contents down the drain to never be found.

-0-

"This is Trooper L-448 with the latest update."

_"__...Go ahead."_

"The rebels were able to escape due to a unexpected disturbance from the planet's wildlife, sir. We've lost two men."

_"__Two troopers killed?"_

"One trooper sir, and Agent Kallus, sir."

_"__I see...and the survivors of the rebel attack?"_

"Still unconscious sir, all but one pilot. He said a giant monster attacked them from a lake, sir."

There was a moment of silence.

_"__Very well, make sure those men get the medical attention they need, is that clear?"_

"Sir yes sir, Commander Rullo."

-0-

Hera chugged her third cup of tea. As much as she wanted to be drinking something stronger, she knew she needed to be alert incase of attack from Imperials or something with Ezra's health struck again.

Kanan sat across from her, lifelessly stirring a spoon of honey into his own warm mug. Only, the honey had dissolved over twenty minutes ago...and the liquid was no longer warm. His green eyes stared into the center of the cup's whirlpool, his expression unreadable.

Neither adult was really in the mood for small talk. Of course Kanan wanted to be holding his padawan in his arms, whispering reassuring nothings into the child's unresponsive ear. But it was really better if he just stayed away at the moment. Hera forbade anyone but Chopper, herself, and Sabine into the room. This was only to benefit the healing of Ezra's wound and keeping it sterile. Less people around him, less chance he got sick.

Kanan had screamed for hours. Not particularlly at anyone or anything. He just...screamed. He stood outside the ship, kicking the dirt and throwing rocks, pulling out flowers by their roots and scareing lothcats away. He cursed at the setting sun, then again at the stars, then once more at the new sunrise. Once he could yell no more he collapsed into the red dirt, allowing Chopper to grab him by the back of his collar and pull him up the ramp and deposit him into the galley. From there a mug of hot tea was placed in front of him. Two hours later he was in the same spot, slowly stirring.

Hera had joined him sometime in the few hours he had been sat, nervously drinking cup after cup.

Neither party had spoken a word since the previous day when Hera had pushed him away.

And neither party had any intent on speaking at the moment. Sometimes...things are better left unsaid.

Just to have someone with you is enough.

**-0-**

**Just to be clear, I made up Commander Rullo, and you'll get more about him later...**

**Have a happy holidays and a fantastic new year!**

**Please review :) I read them all!**

**-Shelby**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi! **

**I tried to update on May 4th for the 'Star Wars Holiday', but of course, the one time I want to update in FOREVER it wouldn't upload completely. What can you do though, am i right? (sorry for the wait I suck at updating ahhh) In case you forgot whats going on in this story I suggest going back to chapter 34 and rereading.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

-0-

Ezra woke to a pair of green eyes staring at him.

"Hera?" He coughed, wiping a days sleep from his face. His captain gave a soft hum and helped him drink some water and eat a bowl of porridge. As the twi'lek gently wiped his mouth with the corner of a cool towel, she felt her head become hot. It was the type of feeling when you try not to cry, so you hold it all back but your head aches and your eyes water.

"Hera?" Ezra asked again, his voice cracking from lack of use and age.

Hera softly whispered back, "Once a day I will come to you and give you a pill. Today we start at 7 am, right now. Tomorrow you will get a pill at 8, then the next at 9, then 10 and so on. This will continue until we go around the clock fully once. After that you will skip a day in between doses. After a full clock cycle including skipped days we will do two day intermissions. This will continue until you are no longer dependent on drugs to live. Do you understand me?"

Ezra looked down. "Hera-"

"Do you understand me?"

"Hera please, I don't want to be addicted-, but-, I need-"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Hera." Ezra said with a crestfallen expression.

Hera handed him a single pill. "I'm not going to tell Kanan. Not unless I catch you trying to take more."

Ezra nodded back. "Ok."

"Ezra i'm doing this because I love you and I know you need this."

"I understand."

-0-

2 weeks later.

Commander Rullo was anything but happy. His men had captured the rebels successfully, only for some lake leviathan to kill his best agents. Of course he had had the lake been drained and then filled with hot sand, killing all of the wildlife in the nearby area. The creature who had murdered both Agent Kallus and a few others was not found, so he could only assume it had been buried alive in the sand with the other animals. On the bright side, the Lothal rebels had been fairly quiet since their near capture. No stolen good, no vandalisms. Everything was just so oddly quiet. This unnerved Rullo so much to a point where he found himself pacing in the middle of the night, just wondering...where in the galaxy those rebels were and what were they doing?

Focusing back on the meeting he was at, he decided to speak up. Several different high ranking officers like himself were making plans on what to do to Lothal.

Standing up, he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I propose we do a planet sweep to clear Lothal from any reliance presence, making sure everything and everyone here is cleared."

Officer Makou of the East stood up to reply. "Interesting idea, Commander. But...why do this? Problems involving these insurgents have been at an all time low."

"Yes, that's true but, we had basically captured them. By obtaining them we would end all future problems not only on Lothal, but scare other people thinking of rebelling." Rullo defended.

The blonde woman, Minister Tua, next to him stood. "You had them captured, Commander. But the escaped, several Imperial agents lost with them."

Commander Rullo shot her a look, but she simply stared back angrily. "That may be true but its all the more reason why we need to scrub this planet from these rebels."

The council looked at each other with a murmur, all agreeing.

A plan to capture the rebels would be put into motion.

-0-

10 year old Ezra awoke to soft linen and the sweet scent of warm honey. He hadn't smelled something so safe and beautiful in ages, not since his parents have been arrested three years ago.

He lifted his head, stiff neck cracking as he looked around. Light surrounded the large bed he sat upon, satin pillows burying him. Ezra slowly stood and approached the window of the room. The view was amazing: pink sunrise, crystal pool, pastel flowers.

Spinning around he tried to open the door, mood changing within a second when he realized the door was locked. Dilated eyes frantically searched the room for a weapon, the only thing in the room being the bed frame that was bolted to the floor and bedding. Even the window was locked, the glass thick and uncrackable.

Ezra took a deep breath and ran yelling at the door, small body slamming against the wood and then being thrown back to the cold floor. The room began to spin and his vision started to spin. Just as he heard the door being unlocked he fell unconscious.

The next time he woke up he felt soft hands touching his face. Ezra had been living on the streets for almost over three years now, and anybody touching him really, especially his face, was a line that was not ever to be crossed. Ezra wanted to punch this mystery attacker in the nose and run, but just opening his eyes seemed to be a struggle.

The evil attacker was humming a song, something sweet and upbeat as she began to wrap something around his temple.

With a burst of fear inspired adrenalin, Ezra surprised the person by hoarsely saying, "Where am I?"

The person inhaled sharply, not realizing the boy was awake. With a soft voice, the woman smiled and said "Somewhere safe, sweetie. You hit your head pretty hard last night and just a bit ago, you really should take it slow from now on."

Ezra scrunched his brow. "What?"

She laughed. "I'm not a proper doctor, but I think you have a mild concussion at worse, i'm prescribing you two weeks under house arrest."

"You can't keep me here." Ezra growled not so scarily as the light haired woman helped him sit up against a cushion.

She smirked and gently plopped a ice bag on the top of his head. "I can't make you do anything, sweetie. It's my boss's decision and he decided to let me help me."

"Who's your boss?" Ezra asked. Who would bring in some ratty kid from the street?

"Mr. Anthony Victor Maloy, owner of Maloy's Panaderia. He's a very giving man and you're very lucky he found you." She said in a hushed voice, helping him sip some water.

Ezra, who was still too dizzy to move, spoke again. "No offense to your boss, Miss, but, no bakery owner could afford a house this nice on Lothal."

She looked down, busy with tucking him into the bed. "Mr. Maloy gets along. Now, you need more sleep, ok? Just a couple more hours and then i'll bring you some supper." She stood and began to walk away. It was then when Ezra realized how exhausted the simple conversation had made him. His eyesight blurred and before he could submit to sleep, he asked a final question.

"What's your name?"

She turned around, half way out the door. "Chauna."

As the door shut behind her, the boy repeated it in a slurred voice before falling asleep.

-0-

The Ghost crew was miserable. Everyone was keeping secrets from each other, nobody wanting to talk in fear they may spill their information. Sabine couldn't look at Hera without feeling confused or angry, Hera couldn't look at Sabine without feeling anxious. Zeb and Kanan always had a glint of caution when talking to each other. Everything was horrible.

The person who felt the worse was Ezra. It had been two weeks since his initial attack, and his leg was looking better with each day. He still couldn't walk properly yet, but standing had been a celebrated victory. Ezra still felt pain quite a bit, but now these physical wounds were paired with intense emotions.

Every single one of his secrets that he had guarded for years were out, and he had no idea who knew what. Hera knew about his addiction habits definitely, Kanan and Zeb had both seen his scars, and what Sabine knew was uncertain, but she avoided him at all costs.

"Ezra are you listening?" Kanan lightly shook his shoulder, trying to get his student to focus.

"Hm?" Ezra hummed.

Kanan sighed. "Ezra, I know you have a lot going on in there but try to focus on today's lesson, ok?"

"Yeah-, sure." The boy shrugged, looking at the healing gash.

Maybe nothing would ever be the same.

-0-

**What'd you guys think? Please tell me in a review or message, I love hearing from you!**

**-Shelby**


End file.
